Love is Psychotic
by Whisper-Foruka
Summary: FE AU. At first, you could hate someone, but maybe, it just because of your lack of understanding of them, then it turns out they're the one for you. Love is funny, and sometimes . . . Psychotic. IkeXMicaiah, SotheXAstrid
1. Summer's Plan

**Love is Psychotic**

A/N: Now edited by MangaMan3000. Thank you!

----------------

"Remember, no leaving the house until Sothe gets here and knows what you're doing," Tonas called from somewhere in his room as he hurriedly packed his clothes into a suitcase. Really, why did she need Sothe's okay? Micaiah was eighteen years old for Ashera's sake!

"Micaiah, I want you to stay close to Sothe as much as possible while I'm gone. He's the only one of your friends I actually trust. I don't like those other kids you hang out with." Her lecturing father appeared, his receding hair rather messed up from his frantic, last minute packing.

"Yes, father," the eighteen-year-old said glumly, twirling a lock of silver hair on her finger. Tonas hesitated, looking at his daughter with concern.

"Sweetie, I just want you to be careful, okay?" The man wasn't a bad person, far from it; he just would get slightly overwhelming with his fretting over her. He had been like that ever since his wife, Misaha, had died of a car accident.

"I know, father. I'll be careful." She sighed, looking up at him with an exasperated expression that soon melted into reluctant understanding. He didn't want to lose Micaiah too.

Tonas smiled happily, bending down slightly to wrap his arms around her to give her a loving embrace; she returned the favor.

"That's my girl." He let go and looked at his watch. "All right, I have to get going. Don't want to be late for my flight."

He grabbed his luggage in a flash and sped towards the front door in record time. Before he even opened the door, he turned and quickly said one final message for his daughter.

"Don't forget to touch up on your studies! We wouldn't want you to be completely dull for college when it comes up." With that, he quickly opened the door and left, leaving his daughter alone.

Micaiah sighed as soon as he was gone. She left the hallway and entered the living room, plopping wearily down on the sofa. Finally, some time alone where no one would be babying her and worrying about her 'safety.'

The silver-haired beauty looked around, located the remote and turned on the television. She gagged at the political debate that was going on; seriously, who would want to watch that on a weekend, and during summer no less?

She switched it to the history channel, immediately taking a liking to the special on Egyptian architecture. Micaiah settled down into the leather couch, vaguely noting that the furniture would be so much nicer if it was softer. A little step away from modern couldn't hurt, right?

These thoughts were getting lighter and lighter as she got more into the show, taking in just how different the past was from now. She had just gotten to the part about a Pharaoh's tombs and the many layers and security measures when the doorbell rang.

Micaiah sighed, not wanting to get up, and continued sitting still until it rang again. There was a soft growl in her throat and she jumped up, stomping over to the door and pulling it open to reveal Sothe. There was a slight flutter in her heart, and immediately her cheeks lit up. It may not have been as extreme as three years ago, but she had to admit that she still had a tiny crush on her childhood friend.

She looked at him, and blinked. Why did he look so . . . doubtful?

"Hey, Micaiah," said Sothe, making a grimace. Micaiah blinked again, confused. "Um, you're not going to like it but, well, there's been a change of plans." Sothe gave her a wary look and she sighed in exasperation.

"You're acting like I'm a bomb, Sothe. Come on, let's talk about this inside." The young adult turned on her heel and strode back into the living area, regretfully turning off her beloved channel and taking a seat on the couch again. She beckoned for her best friend to join her.

"We haven't seen each other in a while," started Sothe. Micaiah nodded, giving him a slight glare. "Well, last year in college I made some new friends, and well . . . I want to hang out with them this summer."

Sothe broke off and scratched his head nervously. The woman felt her hear sink and she frowned, biting her lip to try and hide her disappointment.

"Oh."

"And since your father doesn't trust any of your other friends, I've arranged somewhere different for you to go." If he had looked nervous before, this was down right on the verge of an anxiety attack. Micaiah almost didn't want to ask, but she had to know.

"Who am I staying with?"

He let out a sigh, took another deep breath and said, "You're staying with Ike." Micaiah's eyes widened and she let out a shriek of horror.

"What?! No! You've got to be kidding me!" The silver haired girl screamed and stood up in fury. "You know I don't like him, Sothe! He's always teased me, ever since we were in grade school. There is _no_ way I'm living with him for the whole summer!"

"Not the whole summer, just three weeks . . . " the twenty-year-old put in weakly.

"Oh, three weeks, that's _so_ much better!" Micaiah put in sarcastically. "Why him, Sothe? Why him?" She was desperate; there was no way she was going to put up with that jerk for three weeks. He always found something to tease her about.

"Aw, come on, he's not a bad person. What do you have against him?"

"Everything! He's so rude and blunt!"

"I thought you liked outright frankness."

"That--he's so dumb!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous. He's in his last year of bloody college. Ike is not dumb."

"He " Micaiah cut off, running out of things to accuse him of. "He always teases me."

Sothe gave an exasperated sigh. "Micaiah, I tease you and you never complain." He gave her another sigh. Then, a thought came to him. "If Ike's so horrible, why does it matter so much? It's like you're looking for his praise."

The green-haired man gave a smirk of triumph when a great look of horror crossed his friend's face. The girl plopped back down on the couch with nothing further to say.

"All right. Now come on, it's not that bad. Anyway, I need to get going in about . . ." There was a honk from outside and he grinned. ". . . Now. You better get packing. Ike's picking you up in an hour."

Micaiah let out a gasp. "All right, I'm going to put this note down in case your father comes home early for some odd reason and needs to contact you." Another honk sounded and he gave a pat on her back, rushing out the door afterwards.

Micaiah rushed after him and reached the door just in time to see a convertible driven by a gorgeous black-haired woman drive away. That sent a jolt into the silver-haired woman's heart and stared after the retreating vehicle. Who was that . . .? The woman had a horrible feeling that she didn't want to know.

Micaiah felt light tears prick at her eyes and she slowly moved back into the house, deflated. She trudged into the main hallway, turning to the left and opening the door to her room; it was decorated in old maps and poster boards with highlights of memorable times and notes.

Micaiah found her heart put itself into further misery, realizing that she would be leaving her favorite pastime behind to go and live with Ike for three weeks. Suddenly, just like that, the sadness went away, only to be replaced by anger.

"Why does everyone around make my decisions for me?! It's like I'm a delicate doll that needs to be kept in perfect condition otherwise I'll rip and tear!" she snapped.

Micaiah let out an angry cry and started going on a rampage, tearing her suitcase out under from her otherwise empty bed and stuffing it full of clothing. Nicely tailored shirts and jeans soon lined the bottom of her trunk, but also her favorite type of clothing: comfortable clothing, two large t shirts, and gym shorts. She added a jean skirt, a fancier violet one, and then stopped.

Something in her closet had caught her eye. It was a pale pink silk dress that reached down to her knees with a light blue hem on the bottom. The sleeves reached above her elbows slightly and then flared delicately out.

Micaiah bit her lip remembering why she had gotten this outfit. Sothe had surprisingly invited her to the high school weekend dance and the theme had been 'elegant', whatever that specifically meant. It had struck her as what she thought would be elegant; it also struck her as beautiful, and many of the other women in the dressing room had gasped and whispered amongst themselves about how gorgeous Micaiah looked in the dress.

That's what she wanted this special date to be, wonderful. Micaiah remembered her excitement at Sothe's invitation and bought the expensive dress in thought that they were finally going to start dating.

On the day of the dance however, Sothe was late and Micaiah was left waiting at her door until 8:00 pm before he even called her, and it was to let her know he had taken someone else.

"No hard feelings, right? We were just going as friends anyway."

The silver-haired beauty had barely managed to let out a somewhat steady "okay" before she hung up the phone and started to wail, running blindly through the hall, into her room and down on her bed; she cried for the rest of the night. Her dad had been away that week, and no one had even seen the bloody dress!

Micaiah could feel her eyes tearing up and angrily wiped them away. She carefully folded the dress and packed it into her suitcase; if she had spent all that money, by the goddess, she was going to wear it! Maybe she could manage to go out with her friends away from Ike's apartment.

Micaiah sighed. Ike's apartment; there was nothing good about that, absolutely nothing. The woman sighed again and continued packing her necessities. Near the end she saw that there was still room for a little more. She looked around and immediately fell to her history books; there would be enough room for a couple of them. She would find some way to make the time at Ike's a little better.

Suddenly, as if thinking of Ike called him, there was a ringing at the door and Micaiah's heart skipped a beat. He was here; she would be living with the man she hated for three weeks, and then there would be thoughts of the woman who was driving the black convertible running through her mind.

She straightened, walked towards the entrance of the house and opened the door. Ike was standing there, hovering in the doorway with one arm resting on the frame and the rest of his body leaning against his arm. A rather relaxed pose that defined him rather well, Micaiah thought. Relaxed, and with not a care in the world.

He was wearing a simple white shirt, toned muscles easily visible. His jeans rode low on his hips and, to Micaiah's horror, she found herself blushing. The man was handsome, she had to admit, but it didn't change the fact that he was a jerk! Ike's sparkling blue eyes looked down at her and he gave a small smirk.

"What?!" she snapped. He raised a blue eyebrow and his smirk widened very slightly. There was something else in his eyes, but she couldn't define it, and personally, didn't really care.

"Where's your stuff? I hadn't known you one to wear one outfit for three weeks straight," Ike playfully teased. Micaiah glared and spun around on her heel, stomping into her room and slamming the door shut; she didn't want Ike to see inside.

The silver-haired girl grabbed her suitcase, put some history books inside and zipped it shut. After that was done, she opened the door slightly, just enough to let her and her luggage through before she shut it again. To her annoyance, Ike was standing in her hallway, looking at something with curiosity. She ignored that and stalked up to him.

"Did I invite you in here?" Micaiah asked in a cold tone. Once again, that annoying smirk and simple cock of the eyebrow was seen on his face.

"Pretty ungrateful for someone who just got graciously invited into someone's own home," Ike replied.

"For your information, I didn't want to live with you! Sothe made me!" Micaiah replied indignantly, crossing her arms and looking up at him with irritated golden brown eyes.

"Last time I checked, he wasn't your father." She huffed at that. ". . . or your brother." She shuddered at that. "Besides being best friends, you guys don't have any relationship of the sort."

Micaiah cringed despite herself and bit her lip, looking down at the ground. She didn't catch the look of concern he gave her.

"Er, sorry."

The silver-haired beauty blinked. Did Ike just say sorry? Micaiah shook that thought from her head; he probably wasn't even serious. The little tears that had started to leak out of her eyes were wiped away and she looked up at him with a glare.

"Whatever." She brushed past him, luggage in tow, and stopped in the kitchen to grab the house keys. She gave a start when the suitcase was tugged out of her hands, spinning around just in time to see Ike put the trunk on his shoulder. "Show off," Micaiah said bitterly.

Ike just gave her a sideways glance before walking past her, through the front door and out into the sunny day. Micaiah took one last longing look around her home before she too stepped out. She took the key and locked the door mournfully. It would be too long before she would get to see it again; much too long.


	2. Vexed, Confusing and Foolish

Love is Psychotic

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Fire Emblem

A/N: Yes, I'm aware that I have Egypt and Begnion in the same universe, but it's a fan fiction, things are going to be different. Please, bear with me. Also, I edited chapter one, maybe that is better, BlazingFireFox? I love feedback. Um, I wasn't sure how to put this chapter out and I'm not sure how I feel about it . . .

I'd like to thank the only two people who reviewed:

BlazingFireFox  
ElaiaFlameWolf

And I still do want to thank the people who put my story on alert ) though I still like reviews better.

DragonDamsel

MetaKnight IX

Dante'sBlade

* * *

Ike's apartment, Micaiah found, was in a nice neighborhood of the Begnion-Daein border. He parked the car and quickly got out, going over to her side and opening the door for her, Micaiah blinked and got out, giving Ike a wary glance. For some odd reason, he just sighed, went to the trunk and pulled her bag out, putting it in the crook of his neck and walking up the sidewalk to the entrance of the building. The silveret just followed him, wondering what was going on with the man; he hadn't teased her through whole trip to his street. She didn't know what to make of it. But she might as well not dwell on things, Ike was waiting, and he would probably start teasing her if she didn't hurry up. She walked into

"Geez, do you always walk this slowly?" Ike asked. Well, golly gee, she was right!

"Are you always this annoying?" Micaiah snapped, looking around with curious eyes, it was Begnion styled, red and white wallpaper and red leather sofas. Pictures of pretty scenes, and statues made by famous Begnion artisans, it was rather gaudy in her opinion. She looked over at Ike and was surprised to see him grimace at the view, "You don't like your own apartment building?"

"I like my part of it, but I don't like the public area. Too gaudy." Micaiah's eyes widened as his back turned, it was like he had read her bloody mind! "Okay, I'm on the third floor, we can take the elevator." He led the way waiting for the twin doors to slide open, the silveret crossed her arms and gave a glance to him, a pleasant smell attacked her senses and she quickly turned her head away. Blushing. Why did she have to go blushing in front of this horrible man!? The Elevator opened and he stepped aside to let two people out, they were twins.

"Ike! We were looking for you, but you weren't in your apartment." The male twin spoke out, grinning at Ike, he looked over to Micaiah, "Hey, new girlfriend?" Micaiah pursed her lips and crossed her arms tighter.

"No, Ephriam, this is Sothe's friend, he asked me to baby-sit her." Ike corrected his friend.

"He's not 'baby-sitting' me, I was forced to come here!" Micaiah cut in indignantly, shooting Ike with a glare, to her annoyance he only chuckled.

"Well, whatever you two are doing, I just want to tell you, Mist is going to be coming over later . . . So, be prepared. We don't want your sister to be scarred for life, eh?" Micaiah's eyes widened and she spluttered, the female twin stepped forward.

"Ephriam, don't say things like that! You're making her uncomfortable." Ephriam's sister scolded, giving him an exasperated look, she turned to Micaiah, "Hello, you must be Micaiah, I'm Eirika Grealord." Eirika extended a hand, smiling all the while; Micaiah had to smile back, shaking her hand softly.

"It's nice to meet a new civilized, intelligent person. I haven't seen one today until you came along!" Eirika chuckled.

"Ah, I know what you mean, having to wake up and see that," she indicated with a head of blue hair towards her brother, "first thing in the morning." Micaiah laughed and nodded her agreement.

Ephriam sighed, shaking his head in slight annoyance, "Well, Eirika, Seth said he'd pick us up here with our luggage . . . So, Ike could I have a word? Erika will probably want to see her boy friend anyway." The female twin blushed but soon was smiling.

"Incredible, you _can_ be intelligent!" Micaiah laughed again, and turned to Ike, just in time to see him look away hurriedly. He had been staring at her?

"Alright, Ephriam. Micaiah, if you want to go up to the apartment, you can. It is room number twelve. Uh, a little warning, the neighbor to the left is nosey and likes to talk a lot, so try to avoid her." Ike gave her a small smile, and she felt her heart jolt. She didn't believe she had ever seen him just regular smile at her . . . Oh, who cares?! It shouldn't matter whether the jerk smiled at her or not.

"Sure. Bye Eirika!" She didn't want to talk to him any more than necessary, so after her quick answer she gave a small wave to Ephriam, turned away and stepped into the still open elevator. Micaiah sighed and leaned against the back of the elevator, listening to the rather dull but soothing music. She didn't know how she was going to handle this; the man was confusing as life itself! He would tease her, which was normal, but then he would say sorry after she started to cry, and it seemed sincere. He would open the car door for her, and then laugh at her for being slow. He would stare at her for no apparent reason. It was unnerving. Micaiah didn't understand what any of this meant, and she had a feeling it would only get more confusing as time went on with him. Three weeks for this to keep building, and she didn't even know what 'this' was. The silveret let out a light, but frustrated sigh just as the elevator opened again.

She stepped out into the hallway, seeing the numbers fourteen and fifteen behind her and twelve immediately in front of her, "Easy enough." She said to herself, and started towards the door when a different one to the left opened immediately. Micaiah hesitated, wondering who it was. If she had actually taken what Ike had said to heart she would have bolted into his apartment fast . . . But no, instead she waited for a brown haired woman to jump out and give the silveret a long, searching look.

"Who are you, and why are you going into my love interest's apartment!?" the brunette asked angrily, glaring at Micaiah apprehensively. The silveret blinked and sighed in weariness, she had a feeling this could take a while to explain. The woman seemed sure she knew what was going on.

"I'm staying here for three weeks because my dad's out of town, that's all."

"Aren't you a little too old to need to be baby sat?" the woman asked snidely, but it was obvious she was double checking.

"Yes, I am, but my father doesn't believe me. Trust me, I'd much rather stay home, so you don't have to worry about your boy-friend." Micaiah said irritably, crossing her arms and glaring at the door. Great, something to remind her that she was still being treated like a five-year old, and to someone who really didn't need to know.

"Boy-friend?! Ha! That is funny, darling, He's too busy for a girlfriend. I'm just preparing for him when he is ready to settle down, after he goes on all his adventures and such. I'm just claiming him for later, sweetie." Micaiah almost raised a brow at that, it was a bit extreme, she was about to make a retort when the elevator opened again and Ike came out, he stopped at the sight of Micaiah and his neighbor talking.

"Aimee." He acknowledged her, Micaiah noted a little bit of wariness in his gaze.

"Well hello Ikey-poo! Have a nice day? The weather is absolutely marvelous, I must say!" Aimee spoke with a bit too much enthusiasm, flinging her arms around in a flourish, Micaiah blinked again, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"Erm, yes, the weather is very . . . Nice. Well, Aimee, I need to go now, get the kid settled in to her new, temporary home." Ike gave a strained grin and Micaiah glared indignantly at him for using the term 'kid'.

"Oh," Aimee looked very disappointed, "Alright Ikey-poo, but promise we'll talk later!" She made a very girly pout and Micaiah almost rolled her eyes.

"Of course, Aimee, bye now." Ike turned, picking up the luggage Micaiah hadn't seen him put down and grabbed at the handle, it had already been unlocked.

"Uh, you have a very interesting neighbor." The silveret said slowly, rubbing her forehead lightly.

"Don't I?" Ike asked, his back turned, but Micaiah caught him rubbing his own head, mirroring Micaiah's actions just moments before. Again. "Well, I suppose I should show you your room, eh?" the blunette started heading towards the hall to the left of them, Micaiah gave one glance to the room ahead of them, it was the living room, before following him. Ike opened the door to the left, "That one's my room." He indicated to the right hand side door with his head.

"Okay." He opened her room's door slowly and Micaiah got a glimpse of a rather bare room, "Very plain."

"I know, it does need some color, eh?" this was weird; they were talking like normal, civilized people. "What do you prefer for your room? I never got a glimpse when I was over there." Ike asked her, he was genuinely curious and Micaiah was taken aback.

"Oh, um, well, does it really matter?"

Ike looked uncomfortable, "I guess not, but, I suppose I just want to get to know you better." She did a double-take. But it was most likely so he could find more things to tease her about . . . Yeah, that made sense. Absolutely.

"Oh, well, I like light blue and red . . ." Ike's eyes widened a tad and then smiled slightly.

"That's cool." They both stood awkwardly for a moment, Ike leaning on the door frame much like earlier this morning. Micaiah found herself looking at him again, but she scolded herself harshly and snapped her eyes away, crossing her arms and frowning. Due to her eyes on the floor, she missed the look of utter bafflement on his face, which was due to her rather brisk mood change. "Er, you okay, kid?"

"Don't call me kid! I'm only four years younger than you!" Micaiah glared at him heatedly, immediately resuming in calling him a jerk in her mind.

"Alright, alright, sheesh, a bit touchy on your age, aren't you? So, what do you want me to call you, adult?"

"No, that's retarded. Just call me Micaiah." She almost didn't want that, friends called her that, people she liked. But it was better than 'kid'.

"Okay, Micaiah." He said her name in an almost . . . seductive voice, and it sent shivers down her spine, and that in turn made her angry. Just because he changed his voice a little didn't mean she was going to start to like him.

"Do you have any idea where Sothe is going . . .?" once again, he had a mystified look on his face at her very quick mood changes.

"Yeah, he's going to Carcino with his friends." Ike looked a bit irritated with that, "A little foolish if you ask me." Micaiah couldn't help but agree with this, grudgingly, but she considered the reputation of that place. Carcino, the famous city for its very low drinking age and black market, to say the least, she was worried out of her mind. Why didn't he tell her?! Who was he going with, why was he going? Soon her concern melted into anger at his stupidity.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Micaiah ground her teeth together, balling her fists in anger. Ike was staring at her with what seemed to be awe, and respect but that was impossible, right? "Who exactly is he going with?!"

"Um, Tormod, Vika, Zihark, Ilyana, and Astrid I believe." Ike looked thoughtful, "Yeah, that's about it."

". . . Did you even try to stop him, I thought you two were friends, what kind of friend let's their younger friend go to Carcino of all places!?" Micaiah asked angrily, drawing herself up to her full height, (Which really isn't much to begin with. And it was just a lost cause next to Ike), and gave him a very, very pissed off glare.

"For your information, Micaiah, I _tried_ stopping him, multiple times! But the idiot wouldn't see reason, so I let him go." Ike said hotly, glaring at her right back with piercing blue eyes. Micaiah took a step back, hitting the door frame, but she kept her face slightly angry. But she knew, after listening to him, that he was being honest, and he had tried his best. Micaiah also knew Sothe could be very stubborn at times, especially when it came to him trying to be more grown up. Micaiah had to grudgingly accept Ike's explanation.

"Sorry. He doesn't see reason a lot." Micaiah bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Sometimes I worry so much. What if he gets hurt there?" she was whispering this quietly, and suddenly she started to tear up, shaking in the effort to hide the drops from Ike. Suddenly she heard movement and felt a rough, calloused but comforting hand on her arm.

"He'll be alright. I promise." Ike said in the gentlest voice she had ever heard from him, stroking her arm softly. She looked up, confused.

"You can't promise that . . . That's just foolish to promise." Before he could speak again there was a ring at the door and he quickly walked over to the offending noise, when Micaiah was alone she asked herself, "What was that about . . .?" She heard voices from the front of the house and decided to check it out; walking around the corner she was just in time to see a vaguely familiar woman latch herself onto Ike in a big hug. Micaiah's heart jumped, but she just decided to ignore it. This feeling was unwelcome so it shouldn't mean anything to her brain.

"Mist . . . Just because I said yes doesn't mean you need to go crazy. Be careful." Ike pulled away and gave the woman named Mist a stern look, "You have to promise."

"Alright, alright, but really, you don't need to be so worried. I'll have Boyd, Gerik and Ross to look out for me, remember?"

"Yeah, but still, that doesn't mean you need to make it harder for them." The brunette pouted and glared at him with blue eyes . . . Wait, they were Ike's blue eyes, were they related?

"Brother!" Mist glared at Ike, putting her hands on her hips. Ike only chuckled at this, and gave his sister an adoring smile. After a moment, her glare flickered and was replaced by a smile that held a lot of warmth in it. "I'll be careful, I promise." She flung her arms around his neck again and gave him one last squeeze before letting go and running out the door. Ike sighed fondly and turned around, stopping when he saw Micaiah with a different look on her face.

A truly warm smile and it was actually sent to him, despite his confusion, he smiled back; it was wiped off when Micaiah blushed and quickly left, down the hall and into her room. Slamming the door shut. Talk about mood swings. He sighed and went into the kitchen, figuring he might as well make dinner; it _was_ the courteous thing to do

* * *

"I swear the next person to say they have to go to the bathroom or stretch their legs are in for a world of pain!" Zihark Vague snapped, glaring into the rearview mirror at Sothe, Tormod and Vika. His girlfriend, Ilyana Thoron, next to him shifted uncomfortably, as did Astrid Silencer in the passenger seat. Through his two hour turn of driving there had been a total of ten stops and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Honestly, why couldn't they all just use the facilities and stretch their legs at the same time together?! "I'll make one more stop in the next four hours and you all better make smart use of it." Everyone gave a quick, nervous agreement and Zihark was satisfied, giving his full concentration back to the road, luckily for Tormod Bolganone since he had just stuck his tongue out at Zihark's reflection.

They were roughly one thousand two hundred miles for their destination and already the convertible was getting to be a tiring place to spend hours in. So the occupants tried their best to stop the boredom with games and conversation.

Zihark Vague sat in the front in the driver's seat as it was earlier put to notation, and his dark eyes were set ahead to the road, refusing to talk to anyone. Even his girlfriend, Ilyana Thoron, who decided it was best to not push him and sat talking to Astrid Silencer about her modeling part-time job. Astrid herself could have been a model but instead preferred to spend her free times with friends; this also overruled her chance to make up college. She was brilliant, but suddenly things changed.

Tormod was in the back, wedged between Sothe Whisper and Vika Shreek, but he was taking full advantage of the situation by talking nonstop to both of them. Sothe would just shake his head and smile at his friend, fondly listening to his consistent chatter. Tormod's girlfriend however, would look out the window in a bored fashion, not even trying to pretend she was listening to the red head. The foolish twenty year old didn't even notice his girl's lack of enthusiasm, he just kept rambling for the heck of it.

Yes, the group was a no odd one, but they didn't seem to have any problem with it. They were together, and they were going to be able to see the most famous city of all time. Carcino. Yeah, the shadiest city of them all, a rebel's dreams come true.

To Zihark it was just another way to get away from his parents and be able to spend quality time with his girlfriend. For Ilyana, she thinks perhaps she'll get a chance to get a new modeling job and move away from her strict father. Astrid had changed in the time she had after she dropped out of college, now, all that really mattered was achieving fun and seeing new things. Tormod had always wanted to try alcohol, so he decided he didn't want to wait any longer, just travel to a place where they understood his desire! Vika's goals for this trip are uncertain even to her, but she supposed maybe it was to find her old boyfriend that went missing a while back.

Where did Sothe fit into this merry band? Sothe had always wanted to seem older, more mature to the adults. It was always on the top of his lists of things to do. This would be his chance to prove his ability to live in the real world. Right?

* * *

Micaiah had flopped down on her new bed, glaring at the ceiling, she was angry. Very angry, she couldn't keep feeling these stupid feelings for the man she hated! He was a jerk, and just because he had good looks didn't mean she was going to change her mind about him. Don't judge a book by its cover, right?! She'd seen plenty of cool looking leather covered books that just were tremendously neat, then, she got around to reading it, and she swore she just about fell asleep!

Hm, speaking of books . . . She looked around for where Ike put her suitcase, it was laying neatly on a fancy chest, she bent down, taking a closer look at the very attractive wood work. It looked homemade, and had hieroglyphics carved neatly into the delicately-painted wood. She was entranced, Egypt was her favorite place in the entire world. Why did Ike have this in the guest room? He couldn't be interested in it! Micaiah was taken out of her thoughts when a smell reached her nose, her stomach growled. Something smelled very good.

Books forgotten, the silveret stood up and slowly opened the door, peeking around the side and into the hallway, there was steam coming from where the living room was supposed to be and Micaiah raised an eyebrow. Curious, she left her room and walked down the hall, entering a rather cozy room, it had of squishy, soft looking sofa. A small, but useable T.V, behind it was an oak table set, and in the corner, a desk. There were a lot of books cluttered around the desk, sheets of paper, writing utensils, etc. She looked to the right of the desk and saw the doorway to the kitchen, Ike was inside, and cooking what appeared to be stir fry. Micaiah swallowed, that had been her favorite food since childhood.

Ike sighed from inside and the silveret slowly moved inside, looking at the pan and taking note of how professional it looked. That was surprising, since when was Ike a cook? Micaiah cleared her throat and he quickly turned his head, looking at her with those intense blue eyes of his. "That looks very good. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My friend Boyd has a brother, Oscar; he could be a professional chef, so he taught me how to cook my favorite food." Ike made a turn with the pan and swirled the food around with a spatula. Micaiah's heart gave a jolt (big surprise) when he said that, his favorite food was her favorite food?!

"Er, why isn't he a professional chef then?"

"He's a lawyer instead." Ike said slowly, staring intently at the sizzling food, she wasn't quite sure what he was staring at so just fell silent and watched his hand holding the pot handle. He gave her a glance, "If you want you can go watch some TV," was that a dismissal? "Only if you want to, of course." He added quickly.

"That sounds . . . Nice. Thanks." She took her leave, slowly trailing to that fluffy-looking couch and plopping down, sighing. She looked around for the remote, located it and switched on the television, immediately 'So you think you can model' came up and Micaiah sighed in exasperation. Currently, Mia Dao was walking down the runway, giving a light flounce of her purple hair, there was a cut in the screen and it was divided into to, showing Mia's hair flip and Leonardo Lugasadah's hair flip. Apparently they were in favor of the handsome, blonde male. Micaiah gave a laugh, who knew a guy could out rank a girl when it came to hair? Next on the runway was the beautiful Natasha Clericson, her blue eyes were greatly defined by black eyeliner and several people could be seen nodding in approval. Micaiah just shook her head and flipped to the next channel.

It was the famous ice skaters; Artur Shining and Tethys Sasha, they were just stepping on the ice, hand in hand, Artur stepping slightly in front of her. They both gave a smile before gliding out to the middle of the ring, it was perfect. They faced each other; hands in unison before the dance began, spinning, gliding, Artur guiding her gently and Micaiah couldn't help but become utterly entranced with the attractive couple. She barely noticed when Ike sat down beside her on the couch, also staring at the screen. When the commercial break came on, the silveret gave a start at Ike sitting next to her.

"I have a weakness for ice skating . . . Both watching and doing it." Micaiah could remember one Christmas with Sothe, Ike and all of their parents; Ike had skated flawlessly, and of course, teased her when she fell down. Micaiah hadn't been so adept at it on that Christmas, but after the experience had become rather good at it. Thank goodness for Sothe teaching her the basics. The silveret gave a nod his way, but apparently there was a bitter expression on her face.

"Uh, sorry about laughing at you that one time during Christmas . . ." Micaiah could see a couple things wrong with that statement; first, it wasn't just a _one-time-thing _when it came to him teasing her. Second, he actually remembered that?

Once again, Micaiah used her increasingly-famous response to him, "Whatever." His face, which had had a sheepish smile on it, melted into a disappointed frown, he got up and went back into the kitchen, her eyes followed him. Curse the man, why was he so confusing?! Micaiah sighed and shut off the T.V, moving out of the living room and back down the hall to her room. The silveret opened her suitcase after giving the exotic trunk an interested look, grabbed one of her favorite history books and sat down on her new bed. She flipped to a random page and started to read, but it was hard to do. Ike and his new way of talking to her . . . Was he serious or was this all just a set up? She wanted to think he was serious, but, after knowing him, her brain was telling her it was probably just a typical Ike type of thing to get more reasons to make fun of her. Yes, that had to be it. . .

* * *

Ilyana, Sothe and Tormod were jerked out of sleep when the car came to an abrupt halt, the green haired man vaguely saw Astrid getting out. Zihark was gently waking Ilyana while Vika was less courteously shaking Tormod to get up. Sothe yawned and looked out the window; they were in one of the border towns of Carcino and Daein, and it was pitch black.

Astrid had disappeared into the Inn that Zihark had parked the car in front of, so Sothe got out and went towards the open trunk grabbing both his and Astrid's luggage. Zihark did the same for him and Ilyana, while Vika just gave Tormod a bored glance and grabbed her own. The red head just shrugged and followed her indoors. They met up with the black haired beauty, she spoke to Zihark, handing him a key, "This is yours and Ilyana's room key, its room 200 on floor two." She turned to Vika, "You and Tormod are in room 60 in one of the outside hallway rooms." She turned to Sothe and gave small smile. "We're in room 202. You're sweet for grabbing my luggage." Astrid gave a small kiss to his cheek and Sothe's heart fluttered.

Zihark spoke up moodily, "Alright, we are going to get up nice and early so go to bed! No nightly activities." Tormod muttered under his breath 'like you of all people can say anything . . . The blunette gave sharp look to the red head before going on, "I'm not happy about having to drive longer than I intended, so someone better be ready to drive!" with that, he turned on his heel, grabbing Ilyana's arm and dragging her upstairs with him.

"Well, goodnight guys!" Tormod said cheerfully, moving to leave the building, Vika just gave them a shrug and followed him. Astrid turned to Sothe, giving him a small, disappointed look.

"Well, too bad for Zihark's rule, eh?" she giggled at Sothe's blush, turned away and started up the stairs, "Come on, Sothe!"

For a fleeting moment, Sothe wondered how Micaiah was holding up over at Ike's. But he brushed it away and instead settled for following his beautiful girlfriend upstairs and into the room. He didn't need to think about Micaiah right now.

* * *

A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter . . . But, here it is. I'm hoping it will get better as I go along. But for now, review? Feedback is always welcomed. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and roasted hotdogs.


	3. Johann

Love is Psychotic

Disclaimer: If I owned Fire Emblem, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

A/N: Ooh, more reviews, thanks guys, it encourages me to write. I skipped dinner because, well, it's not anything special, just Micaiah's 'I-hate-Ike' conflict.

Okay, thanks to:

BlazingFireFox: The Sothe and gang are going to be a major part in the story, so I'm glad you like it so far.  
ElaiaFlameWolf  
Little Liger  
DragonDamsel: Ah, that's fine, I'm glad you like the story.  
MangaMan3000: Wow, long review. Thanks for being my editor.  
Meta Zangetsu  
Sonic Phantom: I can't seem to fine FE: 7, but if I could, I would. Sorry. :(  
Dante's Blade: Vague as in Vague Katti.  
Meta KnightIX  
TFRiD Queen: At first, I wasn't going to do too much for AstridXSothe, but, I've change my mind :)

I love feedback; it's what a writer strives for.

Micaiah woke to the sound of sizzling; she looked to the clock on the bedside table, it was seven in the morning, a yawn escaped her lips and she stretched blissfully. She heard more sizzling and sniffed, there was an amazing smell of bacon, eggs and perhaps pancakes. Her stomach grumbled and, in her cheerful, morning grogginess noted that she was glad Ike was a good cook, it reaped the benefits. But then she woke up a little more and hurriedly took the compliment back.

The silver haired beauty swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up, immediately going towards her suitcase and opening it, picking out a black t-shirt and some casual gym shorts; they were comfortable and she wasn't planning on going anywhere, seeing as she was so far away from her 'bad influencing' friends to find a way to travel there. Ike probably wouldn't do that for her. There was a faint sound of the table being set and she quickly stepped outside of the guestroom, heading through the hallway and into the living room; she gave a light squeak. Ike was standing next to the table with attire much like hers, only his shirt was much more . . . Revealing. Micaiah swallowed, turned away blushing and mentally slapped herself. She could not be thinking like this!

When her back was turned, Ike glanced back and looked at her oddly; she was trembling and muttering to herself, he gave a worried frown and stepped towards her. "Micaiah . . . You okay? You look kind of scared."

She jumped and spun around, "W-what? Oh, it's nothing . . ." Micaiah avoided looking at him, a blush staining her cheeks; Ike just gave a confused look before hearing a hiss and heading back into the kitchen. Micaiah took a steadying breath and slowly sunk down into a chair, putting her head in her hands and sighing in mild irritation and frustration. She heard Ike clanging plates around and knew that he was almost done in the kitchen; the blunette stepped into the living/dining room with two steaming plates, placing one in front of her and another in the neighboring chair. Leaving again to get drinks, once done he set milk in front of her and coffee on his side.

Micaiah gave a glare to his caffeinated drink and thought fleetingly that he was making fun of her again; milk for a 'kid' and coffee for the 'adult', she scowled and bitterly took her fork, cutting a pancake into a little piece and eating it slowly. The silveret blinked in wonder and stared down at the sweet breakfast; there was a taste of cinnamon and some other unknown exotic spice, the cake melted on her tongue in a perfectly sweet way. She gave a small 'mm' noise and was too enveloped in her food to notice Ike shift uncomfortably and give her a long stare, he gulped.

"These are really good . . ." Micaiah said in a blissful tone sighing in happiness, licking her lips for the remaining cinnamon; she heard a noise and Ike was hurriedly gathering his plate up rushing into the kitchen and throwing his food away.

He grabbed his coffee and excused himself, "I'm going to check my e-mail; work and all . . ." the blunette was tense and he didn't even wait for an answer before practically running out of the room. Micaiah was baffled, she stared after him with confused eyes for a moment; and then she just shrugged and went back to eating the delicious food.

After she was finished she stepped into the kitchen with her dirty dishes and put them in the sink, starting warm water running and putting soap into the bottom. When it started filling up she stirred the two substances together and formed a bubbly, orange-scented concoction. Despite what some people said, Micaiah actually liked to do the dishes; it was relaxing and soothed her mind. The silveret took her plate and a sponge, scrubbing lightly and humming a tune, she began to think about Ike had acted; why he would act like that, but she wasn't coming up with anything logical. Micaiah shrugged for the second time that day and picked up the song where she had unknowingly left off from.

She didn't notice when Ike stepped into the kitchen, but after a moment or two she felt his eyes one her; Micaiah turned and ceased her humming, arching a silver eye brow at him, "Do you need something?" He blinked and seemed to snap out of a reverie.

"Oh no, I was just remembering something. My mom used to sing that to me all the time and Mist is always humming it; where did you learn it?" He asked her quietly, staring with blue eyes, she shifted uncomfortably.

"My mom, Misaha sang it to me when I had trouble sleeping at night; before she died that is . . ." Micaiah lowered her gaze and turned away slowly, remembering her mom fondly, for some odd reason, she felt like talking about her today, "She has my silver hair, while I got my eyes from my dad. Mom loved to sing, I suppose I got that from her too. She loved birds, so do I, we would go bird watching together when I was little, same for star gazing; we would stargaze all the time, just laying in the back yard on a blanket, singing all the while. Back then, sometimes dad would join us. When mom was alive, he was a lot more laid back; but when she died he sort of grew to be more uptight, he never leaves without first telling me to listen to Sothe's safety plan . . ." Micaiah's tone had gotten bitter now, and she didn't even think as to why she was talking to Ike about this, "It's irritating, I'm eighteen years old now and he treats me like I'm five!" She dropped a fork she had been washing and it clattered noisily on the ground, Micaiah jumped, and hastily bent over to grab the fallen utensil, "S-sorry."

There were footsteps towards her and she snapped her eyes up, Ike was giving an unreadable expression and he spoke quietly, "I'm sorry." He looked behind her to the sink and Micaiah noticed the close proximity between them, "I'll finish the dishes, you can go ahead and relax if you want."

Micaiah blinked up at him, but slowly nodded in agreement, "Thanks . . ."

If there was one feeling she was experiencing a lot, it was confusion.

* * *

"Would you rather have a laptop for your birthday or a cell-phone?" Sothe inquired the black-haired beauty beside him; she cocked her head in thought.

"I'd choose the laptop; How about you, Sothe?" Astrid replied, she intertwined their fingers together.

"Same here; Tormod, your turn, would you rather have a cherry cheesecake or blizzard cake for your birthday?"

The red head bit his lip, "That's a tough choice; I love both of those deserts! No fair, Sothe!"

The greenette smiled lightly, "That's the point, idiot." But it was good natured teasing; since Vika and Astrid had switched seats it was a lot more peaceful, on both ends of the car.

Vika was currently sitting in the passenger seat, idly staring out the window, apparently deep in thought. Ilyana and Zihark were wrapped up in a conversation about where they would stay once they got to Carcino, this time Ilyana driving, leaving Zihark wedged between the two females.

"Okay, fine, I choose . . . I can't choose!" Tormod gave a small pout and glowered at Sothe, Astrid chuckled at the two, and Sothe just grinned at his friend. Sothe could have sworn Ilyana giggled from the front seat. Tormod reached into the back pocket of Vika's seat and brought out a handheld yahtzee game; Sothe almost groaned out in exasperation. But he settled for reaching into his own pocket and bringing out an mp3 player, taking one earphone and handing the other to Astrid who smiled gratefully.

She settled lightly against his chest, his arm immediately going around her shoulder, her head leaning in the crook of his arm; the song playing was by 'The Serenes Singers' and Reyson Serenes could be heard singing something about taking the time you have and making the best of it. But Sothe was slowly falling into a doze, comfortably putting his head on top of his girlfriend; she was doing the same, yawning and snuggling closer. It was content.

Perhaps what Reyson was singing had some truth behind it.

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Micaiah looked up from her spot on the cozy couch, and back at the rerun of 'Flip that Castle', then back to Ike, she shrugged.

"Sure . . . What do you have?"

"That's kind of vague . . . What do you normally find in a movie cabinet?" Micaiah glared at him, which was only enhanced when he grinned at her, "Me? I find romances, comedies, action movies . . ."

"Shut up. How about a comedy?" He gave another chuckle; Micaiah swallowed but soon brushed it away.

"Alright," he walked behind the couch to open the small, wooden shelf behind it, shuffling through movies, "How about . . . Ancient Jehenna? I know it's not a comedy, but it's actually a really good movie, in my opinion."

"Sure." Micaiah said lazily, "Just hurry up and put it in . . ." she stretched out, and then put her feet up on the couch, gathering herself into a small bundle, putting her chin on her knees.

"Geez, touchy, aren't you?" Ike raised an eyebrow at her. He lowered himself to the ground, clicking on the DVD player and putting in the movie; Micaiah swallowed once again, cursing her eyes for staring at him. Instead, she looked over at the movie case he was putting in; on the cover was the same red-headed man she had seen on 'So you think you can Model', Joshua Edge? In his arms was another person from the show, Natasha Clericson . . . Huh, weird.

Ike didn't sit down right away, instead he went behind her sight again, most likely into his room, and then came back with a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders silently before sitting down. Micaiah gave him a sideways glance before snapping her eyes away and staring at the screen; it was the blonde haired girl once again in the arms of the red head, in the background was an old time castle and in the sky a very beautiful woman with the boy's same hair. Ike grabbed the remote and started the movie; it started out as voices coming from a nearby room and a little boy sitting in a hallway.

Halfway through the movie, Johann, the prince of Jehenna, was a mercenary in the war after running from his destiny. During his journey he got separated from his best friend, Calleach, and instead got involved with the restoration army by saving the beautiful Alesha. Who turns out to be the girl on the cover; the problem throughout the story? He's constantly being hunted by the senate of Jehenna when his mother dies, he's the only remaining heir, but he's never wanted to be king. Not to mention he's obviously in love with Alesha, they wouldn't have a happy ending if he were to be king! Micaiah was so wrapped up in the movie she didn't notice when there was a knock on the door and Ike got up to answer it. She only snapped out of her interest daze when Ike sat back down with a frown on his face.

"What is it?" Micaiah asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, nothing, it's just I have to go somewhere after work tomorrow." Ike replied moodily, he turned his gaze back to the T.V and it was obvious he was done talking about the topic, Micaiah looked at him a moment more before she too turned back to the movie herself.

At the end of the movie, Alesha came out of the church, arm in arm with Johann and in a very lovely white wedding gown. Everyone was cheering, and the couple couldn't have looked happier. Micaiah smiled happily, to her embarrassment she had a few tears in her eyes, and she wiped them away quickly, hoping that Ike hadn't seen them. The last end scene was on a balcony and it was much like the cover; she was in his arms, this time with a smile on her face, their lips met softly and Micaiah shifted uncomfortably, not because of the kiss, but who she was sitting with while it happened.

A little sideways glance and she saw that he was looking at her with an unreadable expression; she flushed and looked away, back to the scene, which didn't improve the condition of her cheeks. The credits started rolling and the silveret almost sighed in relief, after a moment, Micaiah stood and turned to address Ike, "Well, seeing as it is seven now, I suppose I'm going to take a shower; thanks for the movie . . ."

"No problem, it's one of my favorite movies. Just so you know, I have to go to work at four in the morning, so I'm going to bed real soon. Good night." He put the movie back in its place and gave her a small smile, stretching slightly; Micaiah blushed _again _and quickly left the living area, mumbling something like 'night' before she went into the guest room.

Great goddess was she starting to hate blushing!

* * *

Sothe opened his eyes slowly, blinking as the dawn sun invaded his sight, he lowered his gaze slightly and noticed Astrid still sleeping on his side; this brought a small burst of warmth to his chest and he yawned lightly. After a moment he looked out the window, just in time to see a sign notifying that there was less than two hundred miles left to Carcino; his heart skipped a beat and immediately the excitement picked up. He noticed a few things in the interior, Zihark was in the back, snoring lightly; Ilyana in the middle of the passenger and driver seat, Tormod in the passenger and Vika in the driver. Almost everyone was sleeping besides him and Vika; he shifted slightly as not to wake Astrid and got into a more comfortable position, raising a hand to gently put through his girlfriend's hair. She smiled lazily and muttered his name; Sothe got a sudden flashback to not too long ago, he and Micaiah had been in the backseat, Ike and Micaiah's father in the front . . . He had been holding her just like he was holding Astrid now. . . No, he didn't need to be thinking about Micaiah right now.

Sothe thought fleetingly of how his childhood friend was doing at Ike's before he shoved it away and leaned back against Astrid; though, maybe it was a little too cruel to send her to Ike's of all places . . . But really, he wasn't all that she put him out to be. Suddenly, another thought hit him; back on that trip, had Ike looked . . . Jealous when he was holding her? No, that's just absurd. Right?

Sothe drifted back off into the dream world, but this thought still stuck with him, no matter how much he tried to push it away; Ike really _was _always teaching her, he wasn't interested. And even if he was, it shouldn't matter to Sothe! Right?

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's the third chapter. Be aware that this is the third day of the story, it started on Monday, just four more days until Sunday and the next week. Alright, review?


	4. The Irritation of Feelings

**Love is Psychotic**

**A/N: **I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, I kind of just wanted to get through it…Oh, I still haven't gotten my computer problem figured out. But I visited a friends house and they allowed me to use theirs. So, hope you guys like this chapter. Not edited yet.

--------

The sun was streaming in through the simple white curtains, and Micaiah groaned at the intrusion, she threw the covers over her head before the realization sunk in. It was light out. And she was still in bed. With a light gasp Micaiah sat up and threw the covers off, jumping up and looking frantically for a pair of jeans. After she was properly dressed, the silveret stepped outside into the hallway and charged for the living room, ready to demand from Ike and explanation to why he didn't wake her up. She arrived to an empty room, as well as an empty kitchen; she blinked in confusion and then felt a little worry, did something happen to Ike? Micaiah ran back to her room and bit her lip in worry, where was he? After a few more trips from her room and back to the kitchen she remembered. He was at work, Micaiah slapped a hand to her head in irritation, smart thinking, Micaiah. She shouldn't even be worrying, she's supposed to hate him! Right? Her heart pace quickened slightly and she tried to push the thoughts away, now was not the time to ponder her feelings for Ike.

But the flow of questions wouldn't stop; why did her heart race when she was around him, and supposedly hated him? Why did she care about what he thought about her? Why did she always catch herself admiring him out of the corner of her eye? _You know the answer to that. _Micaiah gave a small whimper and bit her lip, backing up onto a wall to steady herself, since her legs weren't to reliable at the moment. _No, I can't possibly feel that way for him…He's a jerk! _But that phrase she had grown so used to hearing was losing its enthusiasm, its so called truth.

She couldn't believe it, not the way he had been acting the past two days! Had it really only been two days? It had felt like a lifetime. She had seen a different side of him and her feelings had changed so fast she was left spinning in circles, left without direction at what she was supposed to do. Micaiah felt her legs tremble and she fell to a sitting position, feeling a little desperation at her confusing feelings. How could a long time feeling change so quick, without a moment's notice?

Micaiah felt the sting of tears in her eyes and she growled in anger at their unwanted presence, why was she crying about this?! As much as she tried to stop the flow it was useless, the tears streaked down her face. The silveret rose a fist and hit the wall behind her in weak frustration. Curse feelings, curse Ike, curse crying!

--------------

Sothe gave a tired yawn, hands on the steering wheel, eyes fixed ahead on the road. Beside him, Tormod was twiddling his thumbs in boredom, Astrid was tapping the window idly in the passenger seat. Zihark and Vika were talking about something, what, Sothe wasn't really caring about at the moment. Ilyana was looking out of the window quietly however, a distant look on her face. That worried Sothe, but he really couldn't do anything about it currently, seeing as he was driving. The greenette wished he could ask Astrid to help, but that would draw everyone's attention, as would Astrid turned in her seat would. So, all he could do was wonder about the petite model.

Instead he decided to address the freakishly quiet Tormod, "Hey, Tormod, what's up with you today?" If Sothe had been looking, he would have seen Ilyana look up in interest.

"Nuthin' much," Tormod mumbled, "nothing much." the greenette shifted uncomfortably and shared a look with Astrid, something was up for sure. The fiery red head just _mumbled_ for Ashera's sake!

"Care to explain what 'nothing much' is?"

"Not really."

"That's too bad, now out with it." Sothe urged.

"I don't want to." Tormod said stiffly, sending a heated glare at his friend, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!" the red head whined, "You're just being annoying." Sothe rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever. Sulk to yourself then." The greenette said dramatically, giving a stealthy glance to the left, checking to see if he had tricked Tormod into saying something. To his utter disbelief, the red head was completely unfazed.

Sothe shared another glance, this one more worried, with Astrid then went back to watching the road, just in time to see a sign.

Astrid announced it, "15 more miles until we get to Carcino!" There was a loud cheer from Zihark and Vika, while Ilyana gave a small smile, Astrid herself looked immensely relieved. Sothe sighed happily, then snuck another glance at Tormod; He hadn't even cracked a smile.

Sothe would have to force the reason out him later.

------------

Micaiah looked intently at the clay structure in front of her, it was a 3-D model of what she pictured Egypt to look like. There was a dreamy glint in her eyes and she hummed the familiar tune that her mother used to sing to her, this was the best way to forget about Ike for a while. To get lost in her favorite past time. The day was growing dark and she began to grow drowsy, crying can do that to a person, lying on the floor, after a little longer she was sleeping with her head in her arms.

The next time she woke, there was the faint noise of the shower running and Micaiah sat up slowly, looking around for the clock in the living room. It was eight. Why in the world would he have to be gone so long?! Didn't he say he worked in four? She blinked in confusion, rubbing her eyes and deciding to wait to ask Ike.

Speaking of which, the shower had stopped and after a moment, Ike stepped out of the bathroom, stopping when he saw Micaiah sitting in the floor.

"Ah, so you're up now? I was surprised you found my clay, seeing as its in the closet…And you're so short." He gave a slight smirk, but it was forced and his eyes were weary.

Micaiah, who normally would have gotten angry at him for that comment, just smirked herself, "After so many years, I've gotten used to balancing on chairs to reach what I need." She said casually, but there was a dull look in her eyes. Ike seemed to have taken notice in it, for he stepped closer, concern in his sapphire eyes.

"Are you okay?" She then noticed that he was clad in nothing but a simple, white towel, his hair plastered to his head, water still running down his arms and chest. She blushed furiously, and almost started crying again.

"I guess." the silveret replied softly, meeting his gaze with sad eyes. He shifted uncomfortably and a strange look passed on his face, leaving him looking thoughtful, worried and confused at the same time. Micaiah also saw something indescribable there, something she couldn't quite place; something she wasn't ready to place either.

"You guess?" he had a serious tone, and his eyes held an intent light, as if trying to read her.

"Yeah." she paused, "where've you been?"

He blinked at the abrupt subject change, then looked very uncomfortable, "I-was working."

"For seventeen hours?" Micaiah asked dubiously, quirking an eyebrow.

"No…I had something to do." he shifted slightly, tightening his towel and moving the stance of his feet.

"Oh." Micaiah shrugged and stood up, stretching and turning away from Ike, bending over and picking up her model. "Anywhere I can put this?"

"Hmm, you could put it on the table, where we don't eat." Micaiah nodded, still not looking at him, and set the model down.

"By the way, that's the best model of Egypt I've ever seen." Ike said slowly, gazing at Micaiah with that same, studying look.

"Oh? You know about Egypt?" Micaiah was slightly surprised.

"Of course…I do major in history." The silveret could only let out a half exasperated half astonished gasp.

---------------------

A/N: So, what do you guys think?


	5. Of Muarim, Zihark and Vika

Love is Psychotic

_Chapter Five_

-------------------------

A/N: Okay, so this will be all about the gang in Carcino. Yeah…I'm not really getting into it as much as back home with Ike and Micaiah. But, I tried my best…Why didn't I write about Micaiah and Ike this time? There needs to be some way to know what the gang is doing, and I didn't have anything to write about them this time…Anyway, read and review?

-------------------------------

Sothe glared ahead of him, clenching his teeth together in frustration, even as Astrid rubbed his back soothingly. "Sothe, I think you just need to give him time." the black haired woman said slowly.

"But I don't get it, what could possibly be bothering him this much? And why wouldn't he be able to tell me? I mean, he's always the one who says we're friends. But now he won't talk to me like normal friends do!" Sothe crossed his arms.

"I think you're mad because he punched you, and it was a very good punch, I might add." Astrid had a slight gleam in her eyes that spoke of amusement, luckily Sothe was turned around and couldn't see it.

"T-that's _not_ it!" Sothe said coldly, pulling away from his girlfriend's gentle hands.

"Whatever you say." Astrid said cheerily before standing up from the hotel bed, she stretched and gave a small smile. "Anyway, I think it's about time we go meet Zihark and Ilyana, they said something about lunch. Don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Sothe admitted reluctantly, "I am too…"

"Good!" Astrid grabbed his arm and tugged him up, "Let's go then!" she giggled lightly at Sothe's slowly fading scowl, he was fighting to keep it on.

"Come on, turn that frown upside down!" Astrid said enthusiastically, she let go of his arm to move her hands to his lips, lifting his now small frown into a forced smile. His determination broke and he gave a slight grin, "That's the spirit!" It was a rare sight to see the normally cool and collected Astrid Silencer act like this, and Sothe wasn't going to ruin it with an unnecessary sour mood.

They moved from the third floor to the second floor by stairs and arrived at Zihark's room, but before either could knock, there was a shout from within. Astrid and Sothe glanced at each other in alarm before huddling closer to the wood and pressing their ears to the door. Ilyana's voice could be heard from within.

"I'm not happy, Zihark!" Her voice was shaky as if she was holding back sobs.

Zihark's voice came in an outraged shout, "How can you not be happy!? I buy you anything you damned well want, I take you places! What more do you want?!"

Ilyana gave a frustrated cry, "I don't know, maybe my boyfriend to actually show some interest me!?"

"What in the afterlife are you talking about?!" Zihark's voice had a small tint of dread in it.

"Don't give me that! I see the way you look at Vika, I see it everyday. Zihark, why did you even bring me here? What, so that if you ask her out and she refuses you because of _him_ you'll have something to fall back on?" Ilyana's voice was cold, carrying out in a strong way, quite different from her usual weak, 'I'm famished' tone.

Astrid and Sothe exchanged confused looks, Vika would refuse Zihark for Tormod? It was obvious she wasn't interested in him.

"Please, I'm not interested in Vika, and if I was, why would I be worried about Tormod?" Zihark asked snootily.

Ilyana's voice grew notably angrier, "Oh, you think you're above Tormod or something? He's more than you'll ever be, Vague. Anyway, you know that's not who I'm talking about."

"Then who are you talking about?" Zihark asked icily.

"Muarim." Ilyana paused, "Does it hurt? Knowing the fact that she can't let go of him? That she would ignore you, all for a dead man?" There was a growl from within and then a strangled gasp. Astrid squeaked and Sothe jumped up, slamming against the door, only to find it was slightly open all this time.

The greenette came up to the scene of an enraged Zihark with his hand wrapped around a petrified Ilyana's throat. "What in Ashera's name are you doing?!" Sothe asked in a loud, commanding tone.

Zihark blinked in shock at Sothe, then looked back down at his girlfriend, then at his hand around her slim throat. He released his grip as if burned and jumped up and away, eyes wide. Astrid scrambled inside of the room and gathered Ilyana into a comforting embrace, looking up furtively at Zihark.

Sothe sighed, pose defensive, just in case the taller man made any other offensive moves, "I think…You and Vika need to talk things through, I'll take Ilyana and Tormod to dinner with me and Astrid." before Zihark could answer, Sothe was leading the way out, Astrid and Ilyana safely in front of him. The blunette just stared into space, hand trembling.

----------------------------------

An hour later, Sothe, Astrid, Tormod and Ilyana were crowded around a table in a semi-cheery steak house. There was a biting silence as everyone looked at their menus a bit too enthusiastically. The waiter came to order the food and as he walked off, the friends were forced to meet each other's gazes.

Sothe broke the silence, surprisingly, "So…" Ilyana just stared at the table in front of her, Tormod beside her, looked at her worriedly. Astrid made a grunt in response. "What are we doing tomorrow?" his girlfriend sent him a sharp glance, he just shrugged in response.

"Whatever Zihark and Vika want to do." Ilyana said dully.

"W-what?" Sothe asked incredulously, Astrid echoed him, Tormod just gaped.

"He doesn't normally act like that, I just pushed him too far. I'll be fine around him, don't worry." Ilyana said softly.

"But…"

"I said it'll be fine." the petite woman said sharply, Sothe immediately let up, albeit a bit reluctant.

Silence fell again and Tormod started twiddling his thumbs, Astrid grabbed a pencil and notepad from her purse, doodling idly. Ilyana stared out of the window next to her, occasionally glancing at the red head next to her. Sothe sighed in irritation, "Can we please talk? If things are going to keep going on normally in the aspect that Zihark decides what we do, then we're going to talk like we normally do!" Astrid gave a weak smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing.

Ilyana nodded lightly, Tormod gave a smile from across his friend. "Well, what do you want to talk about then?" the red head asked.

"How about…Back home?" Astrid asked casually.

Sothe blinked, Micaiah's face appeared in his mind's eye, "Uh, maybe not that…" Astrid looked at him confusedly before just shrugging.

"Okay, how about dream jobs then?"

Tormod perked up, "Ooh, I want to be in the 'Diversity Movement' committee!" Sothe laughed, he should have seen that coming.

Ilyana smiled at Tormod, "Well, I want to be a chef." Astrid giggled, trying to hide it behind her hand, but it was too late. "What's so funny about that?" Ilyana asked mock angrily.

"I doubt the people who went to your restaurant would actually ever get their food, dearie." Astrid commented, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Hmph." Ilyana responded simply.

"Well I want to be a--"

--------------------------

A few hours later, Ilyana was standing outside of the hotel, looking up into the night sadly. She had forgotten she would probably not have any access to her room tonight. She stared ahead, glancing at the occasional car passing by before looking back up at the star touched sky.

For a few minutes more she was alone, then there were steps behind her and then a coat was tossed around her shoulders and she snapped her head around in surprise.

"You'll catch a cold out here…That or get kidnapped if you're not careful." Tormod said fearfully, but his sternness outranked it, he wrapped his coat around her more closely. Then he stepped away and looked upwards to the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Tormod…Why do you care so much?" Ilyana asked sadly, "No one has ever cared this much." the woman looked ahead of her with a guarded expression.

"Huh, what are you talking about? I know for a fact Sothe and Astrid care about you too!" Tormod said eagerly, he stepped closer to her again.

"You think…?" Ilyana asked doubtfully.

"Yeah. And I also know there's someone who would do anything for ya." Tormod said this a bit hesitantly. Ilyana turned to stare it him, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"And who would that be?" he almost lost his voice at the tone of her voice, so sad, but a tint of hope in it.

"You're looking right at him!" Tormod said, giving a small, testing smile. Ilyana's eyes filled with tears and he blinked in alarm. Next thing he knew, she was in his arms, water running down and onto his shirt. The red head sighed, hugging her tightly to his chest, "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't cry, I hate it when girls cry."

Ilyana just gave a stifled sob and squeezed tighter, Tormod gave into a relaxing silence, staring up at the star filled sky and smiling softly. "But for you, I'll do

anything. So cry all you want…"


	6. Messages and Phonecalls

Love is Psychotic

Saturday-Week One

A/N: Okay, it's all Ike and Micaiah this time…This hasn't been edited so, I hope it isn't too bad.

---------------------------------

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Ike asked slowly, trying to take in Micaiah's every expression, every mood swing. To his dismay, Micaiah just shrugged dully, picking at her breakfast. "Er, do you have an email? I could let you check it or something…" The blunette suggested helplessly, trying to get the silveret to respond.

Micaiah sighed, she glanced up at the man across from her, "I'd like that."

He brightened slightly, "Yeah?"

"Yes, maybe I could get a hold of my friends." Micaiah said thoughtfully, "I haven't even told them I had to leave. They must be worried."

"Your friends, eh?" Ike nodded to himself, "Okay, I'll set the computer up. Sorry, my laptop's…Personal."

"I understand." Even thought her curiosity was immediately sparked, it was hardly courteous, she finished up the food in front of her before standing taking her plate into the kitchen. When she stepped back in, Ike was already half way done with hooking the computer up. Seeing him done with his food, she grabbed the dish and returned to the kitchen.

He was done when she got back again, "Thank you, Ike." the blunette gave a small smile.

"Of course." Then he was walking away towards his room, the door shut softly and Micaiah sighed in relief. She didn't think she could concentrate with him sitting even a few feet from her.

She turned to the computer and logged on, since Ike was nice enough to start it up, and started searching for the internet icon. Finding it, she signed into her friends' private chat room and waited for a moment. Then she was bombarded, it went something like this.

Latona-Lover85: OMG, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!

Crimson-Spiral: Ya, you had us worried sick!!!

Fortune999: We thought you were kidnapped!

Emblemfan54: Explain, now.

Priestess-of-dawn76: I'm sorry, guys! Dad had a last moment job offer and he had to leave. He doesn't trust you guys so he left me to 'Sothe's care'.

Latona-Lover85: Ooh, I'm sorry Mickey!

Crimson-Spiral: So why aren't you at Sothe's? That's the second place we tried."

Priestess-of-dawn76: Sothe went to Carcino for three weeks…I'm with Ike now…

Crimson-Spiral: IKE?!

Latona-Lover85: OMG, IKE?!

Emblemfan54: Wait wait wait, you mean to tell me, Sothe went to Carcino…?

Fortune999: Ooh la la, Ike eh?"

(They all said this at about the same time.)

Priestess-of-dawn76: Yeah, Carcino. What do you mean, ooh la, la?!

Latona-Lover85: Yeah, Meg, seriously.

Fortune999: Ike's dreamy…

Crimson-Spiral: Yeah, I have to second that, but why would that affect Micaiah. He's a total jerk!

Emblemfan54: Carcino, you serious?

Priestess-of-dawn76: Yep, Sothe's an idiot.

Latona-Lover85: That's nothing new. Anyway, how is it going with Mr. Urvan, hmm?

Crimson-Spiral: That's a stupid question, Laura, it's obviously going horribly! Right Mickey?

Priestess-of-dawn76: Actually…It isn't too bad, he's kinda…Nice…

Fortune999: You like him!!!

Latona-Lover85: O.o Get serious, Meg!

_-Fizzartthybrave has signed on-_

Crimson-Spiral: Yeah, how could Micaiah possibly like Ike?

Fizzartthybrave: Micaiah! What's going on? Where have you been?

Priestess-of-dawn76: Hi Jill…I'm staying at Ike's because dad had to go on a business trip.

Fizzartthybrave: That doesn't explain why you guys just said something about you liking Ike! IKE?! You hate him! Not that I do, I personally think he's kind of cool.

Latona-Lover85: How can you like a jerk like him?! Anyway, Meg has this crazy idea that Micaiah has developed a miraculous crush on Urvan.

Fizzartthybrave: Is it true?

Crimson-Spiral: Don't be ridiculous!

Priestess-of-dawn76: Is it really that ridiculous…?

Fortune999: OMG!!!

Crimson-Spiral: Oh no, what are you getting at?

Priestess-of-dawn76: I think we need to talk about this face to face…

Latona-Lover85: You like him? When do you want to talk, sweetie?

Priestess-of-dawn76: Can we meet up at Meg's house on Monday?

Forune999: Of course!

Crimson-Spiral: I'll be there.

Latona-Lover76: Me too!

Fizzartthybrave: Of course, Mickey.

Emblemfan54: Yeah.

Priestess-of-dawn76: Okay…Um, I'm logging now.

-Priestess-of-dawn76 has signed out-

Micaiah sighed unhappily at the computer screen, hoping that Ike would give her a ride in two days. The silveret brushed a lock of hair from her face before getting on to her email, there were five messages. Two were from spiders, so she immediately put them in the junk folder. Two more were just information on updates on site. The last one was from her father, she immediately opened it.

_Micaiah,_

_I got a message from Sothe and I just wanted to see how you were doing at Ike's. I don't know they boy but I've heard good things about him from Sothe. I am already at Rausten, and the job is going pretty well. I'm actually coming home early, it's that good. I'll be home around…Next Sunday. Cool huh? Well, I'll write you later sweetie. Have fun._

_-Dad_

Micaiah's eyes widened when she saw the new date of his arrival, that cut her time off with Ike, as awkward at it may be, a whole week! She wanted to scream in frustration, her head met the table loudly and Ike was immediately rushing from his room to see what the problem was.

"Hey, you okay?" Ike asked in a concerned voice.

"Dad's coming home early, next Sunday." Micaiah said simply, her head still on the cool wood of the desk.

"Oh," she could hear disappointment in his voice, but it was quickly moved away, "I suppose you're going to be glad to see your dad, right? So what's wrong?"

Micaiah had to find a good reason for her unhappiness, fast, "Um, I need a way to get to my friend's house on Monday."

"I'm off on Monday, I'll take you. I just need directions." Ike smiled at her, she swore she heard her heart pop.

"Thank you, Ike…"

"No problem, anyway, I wanted to give you this." He stepped closer and Micaiah turned to him fully in curiosity. He held out a wrapped package, she blushed.

Micaiah took the blue covered parcel and slowly started to neatly open it, making sure not to tear the pretty wrapping paper. He smirked at her.

Finally, the paper fell away to reveal a hard covered book. She blinked and slowly opened it, Ike spoke quickly, "I know it's not really Egyptian-like, but it was a project I did in my Sophomore year at college." Micaiah opened the book slowly with trembling hands, its title was actually written in very neat hieroglyphics. "I took a month to make this…I saw how you liked Egypt so much, I thought you might like it."

Micaiah's voice was lost and she slowly stroked the book's pages, reading a paragraph about the god Ra. Tears started pricking at her eyes, but she did nothing to stop them. Suddenly, just as Ike was asking, "Do you like it" Micaiah threw herself at the still standing man, squeezing around his waist. A shining gleam in her eyes, the tears didn't spill, she just held onto him even more tightly. If she had been looking at his face, she would have seen the deep blush on his cheeks.

"I-I'm glad you like it," his voice was quaky and Micaiah looked up in alarm, he took that chance to pull away and turn around. "Uh, um, do you mind if I have some friends over tomorrow?"

The silveret blinked in confusion, "Okay…Sure?" He gave a small thanks before quickly walking away, Micaiah's heart ached slightly, he didn't want her hugging him? "T-thank you, Ike…For the present." He didn't even turn, just gave a nod and disappeared into his room.

The happiness died away and Micaiah wondered what she could have possibly done to upset him…He didn't want her to hug him or anything? Why? The silveret turned off the computer and made her way over to the couch, sinking down into it, biting her lip. She pulled the book closer to her chest as if hugging it in Ike's stead.

She sat there for a long while, only stirring when the phone rang and Ike could be heard in his room moving about. The blunette entered the living room, stopping abruptly when he saw Micaiah staring ahead of her blankly.

Eyes still fixed on the silver-haired beauty, Ike grabbed the telephone off of it's and said, 'hello'.

"Ike!!!" a teenage voice screamed into his ear, he winced and pulled the phone away, Micaiah was staring at him in confusion now.

"Please don't do that, Mist." Ike said in exasperation.

"Sorry brother!" she replied cheerfully, Ike put the conversation on the speakers so Micaiah could hear too. A thoughtful gesture, like he didn't want to her to feel left out.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you we are having a blast!" Mist said happily.

"Yeah, we watched the Serenes Singers live!" A deep, masculine voice said excitedly.

"Boyd almost got hit in the head with one of Tibarn's drummer sticks." Another male voice said, shaking with laughter.

"Shut up, Ross." The first voice said, now known as Boyd.

"Guess what, Tibarn's actress girlfriend actually was a guest singer, she has a very beautiful voice." This voice was somewhere between Boyd's and Ross's tone.

"Wow, really? Who would have thought, Elincia Amiti is a singer?" Ike commented. Micaiah gasped in jealously, the blunette turned to her grinning, "Jealous, Micaiah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ooh, Micaiah's there!? Hi Micaiah!" Mist's voice shrieked over the phone, "Ike's told me a bunch about you! Like how you look pretty in pink and red!" Ike's eyes widened and Micaiah stared at him with burning cheeks. He had really said that?

"Mist!" Boyd's voice said in a strangled way.

Laughing could be heard from the last man who spoke.

"Shut up, Gerik!" Ike hissed, he turned the speakers off and grabbed the phone off of the hook. Turning his back to Micaiah again and speaking to Mist, "Mist, we're going to have a long talk when you get back here…"

Micaiah just gave a slight giggle at Ike's embarrassed mood before falling into a thoughtful lapse pondering if what Mist said could be true. Ike thought she was pretty? It was beginning to seem like every day there was a new mystery with the blunette. And with a new mystery, a new headache. She rubbed her head gingerly, what would it be like tomorrow with his own bloody friends?

--------------------------------

A/N: Review please! I might update again real soon. But it depends on how school goes. It sometimes saps all of my inspiration.


	7. Pretty in Pink?

**Love is Psychotic**

Sunday-Week One

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Yay, Ike's friends! And a new arrival in the Carcino Gang. I'm sorry to people who don't like slash, but it's just slight, and I'm keeping it in there. Warning, it hasn't gone through any type of beta.

* * *

Micaiah's eyes slowly fluttered open, she stretched lightly before sitting up and glancing around for her alarm clock. It was six in the morning, and from a sizzling noise out in the main part of the apartment, Ike was already up and making breakfast. The silveret noted the similarity of their waking up times before she stood up and started getting ready for the day.

It was weird, at the beginning of the week, Micaiah had hated the man, and now, she . . . Well, she didn't really know, but it definitely wasn't a negative feeling towards him anymore.

The silveret finished dressing and stepped out into the hallway, taking in the smell of bacon, Ike had definitely perfected the art of delicious breakfast food. After hearing her stomach rumble, Micaiah made her way gracefully down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen. Her brows raised just a tad when she saw the amount of food Ike was making.

"Um, Ike, are you expecting . . . Twenty people over today? I thought you said just a few friends." Micaiah began hesitantly.

"Heh, you haven't seen Gatrie eat . . ." Ike answered, humor laced in his voice, "Could I have a little help?"

Micaiah jumped, "Y-yes of course!" she took a few strides forward, standing beside the tall man, "I didn't think they were going to get over here so early."

"Oh, they're just stopping by for a little while, on their way to a wedding. I thought I'd provide them some food." Ike gave a small smile, his sapphire eyes sparkling, Micaiah's cheeks burned slightly, she grinned back. "So, I'll make the bacon, could you fry some eggs?"

"Of course!" the silveret set to work by first gathering eggs from the fridge, setting up another skillet next to Ike's, and cracking the yolk on the rapidly heating fryer.

After half an hour of making bacon, eggs and pancakes, the food was set onto the kitchen table. Ike had returned to the kitchen, leaving Micaiah to stand next to temptation alone. The silveret stared at the golden cakes, feeling her mouth actually water, when Ike returned he let out a rich laugh.

"That's for our guests," Micaiah gaped at him, "here." He handed her two slices of buttered toast.

"No way, you've got to be kidding me!" the silveret gasped incredulously, "This is all I get to eat?"

The blunette chuckled, "Of course not, I was hoping you would join me for brunch after our guests leave?" behind his humor, there was an intense glimmer in his eyes.

"Go o-out to eat?" Micaiah was staring back at him, her own golden-brown eyes trained on his azure.

"Would you like to?" Ike asked hopefully.

"Yes." she answered almost immediately, a small smile gracing her lips. Ike blinked in surprise before grinning at her.

"Great!"

"So, um, do you really think I'm pretty in pink?" Micaiah asked innocently. Her voice too sweet.

"U-uh . . ." the man turned a vivid color of red, his mouth working aimlessly, "I-I-" luckily for him, the doorbell rang, he all but ran out of the room, leaving Micaiah to giggle in his wake.

A moment later, there was a shrieking noise and Micaiah, alarmed, rushed into the entryway. Ike had been tackled to the floor by a pink-haired woman and a short, blonde man. Still standing was a sour looking red head and a laughing, tall blonde.

"Sorry to break up your joyful reunion, but I'm hungry and in a hurry." the red head was scowling.

"Aw, can it, Shinon, we all know you didn't really want to go to the wedding anyways!" The woman snapped at him irritably, but she and the other blonde got up none the less.

"Sorry dear, but I have to agree on one thing, I'm hungry!" The tall blonde said to the woman.

"Yeah, yeah, I am too." she sighed, offering a hand to Ike, who was still on the ground. He grunted after accepting it, standing up with an exasperated sigh.

"Good, because we have plenty for you to eat." the blunette assured.

"What, you trying to outdo me in hospitality now?" Shinon scowled at the taller man.

"Ah, don't worry, Shinon, we all know you have your own, personal touch that just attracts everyone." the woman said sarcastically.

"Shut your trap."

"Hey now, calm it down, you two." The short blonde scolded.

"Yeah, you're wasting valuable time, when we could be eating!" The taller blonde cheered, the pink-haired girl sighed.

"Gatrie, why is your mind always on food?" she asked.

"I dunno, Mar, there has to be something else in this," he tapped his head, "besides you, my goddess divine." Micaiah raised a brow and fought back a giggle, a quick glance at Ike said he was doing something similar. 'Mar' gave a blush and then, a peck on his cheek.

"Oh, wow, will you two . . . Shut up!?" Shinon slapped a hand to his face.

"Can it, altoids." Mar murmured, gazing up at Gatrie in happiness.

"Stop calling me altoids!" Shinon hissed.

"Hey, who would like something to eat!" Ike shouted, then he hurried out of the entryway, apparently eager to get away from the two argumentative 'friends'. Gatrie was quick to be on his trail, Micaiah silently followed, the short blonde behind her. After a moment more of glaring, Shinon and Mar hurried after.

"Wow, this is like heaven!" Gatrie sighed, he plopped down into a chair, picking up a plate and loading what seemed to be a ton of bacon onto it. Micaiah glanced at Ike who just mouthed, 'I-told-you-so'.

Mar stopped in front of the two hosts, more specifically, Micaiah, "Oh, hello! Sorry I didn't say 'hi' earlier! I'm Marcia Seraph!" She extended a hand, the silveret smiled and took it.

"I'm Micaiah Thani."

"Ooh, so you're Micaiah? Yeah, Ike told me all about you! You're definitely as pretty as he says!" Marcia said without shame, Micaiah blushed slightly, but also smiled. Ike groaned into this hand.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I hope to see ya in pink one day!" Marcia giggled at Ike, who was currently trying to disappear into his hands. After the pink haired woman sat down and started eating with the other three, Micaiah turned to the blunette.

"So, what's all this I hear about me and the color pink?" Micaiah asked slyly.

"N-nothing," Ike stuttered, the silveret took in triumph the panicked expression on his normally passive face. "W-who wants something to drink?!"

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that soon, you foolish whelp." Shinon took immediate opportunity to complain.

"Y-yeah." Ike muttered and hurried into the kitchen.

Marcia turned to Micaiah, "Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, no, we already ate before you got here. Thanks though." Micaiah smiled. The other three at the table looked up, the short blonde gasped.

"I haven't even said a word to you yet!" he apologized, "I'm Janaff Insight." he gave a cheery grin at her.

Micaiah's eyes widened, "From Serenes Singers!?" she gasped and bounced slightly, clasping her hands together.

"Yup, the one and only." Janaff smiled at her.

"No way . . . I'm Micaiah Thani." the silveret said quickly, "But, I thought there was a concert going on, why are you here?" Micaiah took a chair and pulled it up next to the table.

"I'm going to sing at the wedding." Janaff said simply, "The band can get on without me for a little while."

"Who are the lucky couple to get you to sing at their wedding?" Micaiah asked, a little envy in her voice.

"My cousin Gilliam and his fiancé, Syrene." Gatrie spoke up before going back to murdering his food.

Shinon spoke up heatedly now, "Don't see why I have to go . . ." he scowled, shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth violently.

"You can't just let little old me go by myself and get attacked by crazed fan-girls." Janaff said, batting his eyelashes at the red head. Shinon just grunted.

Micaiah chuckled and turned to Shinon, "Micaiah Thani." she said coolly, but in a civil manner, already figuring what a man like him would approve up.

A positive reaction to her prediction, Shinon's lips gave a little curl upwards, "Shinon Deadeye." Nodding slightly in her direction.

Micaiah gave a nod in return, turning to Gatrie next, "Micaiah, nice to meet you, hope the wedding goes well for your cousin.."

"I'm Gatrie Wishblade. I'm sure it will, they seem perfect for each other."

"Yeah, they really do." Marcia added dreamily, "Hmm, I wonder if I will catch the bouquet?" she gave a smirk over to Gatrie when he choked on a piece of egg, "Hah, just kidding, big guy."

Ike reentered the room with drinks in hand, he set a glass of water in front of Marcia, milk for Gatrie, some type of juice for Janaff and a glass of amber liquid for Shinon. Micaiah wondered idly how he had managed to get that all into the room in one round.

"Thanks, handsome." Marcia raised her glass in a mock toast.

Gatrie just gave a nod, still working on shoving as much food as he could into his mouth. Janaff smiled at his drink, "Ah, I missed this, Phoenician berry juice . . ."

Shinon remained silent, drinking what Micaiah now saw to be Phoenician wine. She supposed his silence was actually as good a compliment as Ike was ever going to get from him. As the blunette returned to the kitchen, she could tell he gathered that summary too.

"So, how long are you staying?" Micaiah addressed Marcia, who seemed to be the only one not wrapped up in either her food or drink.

"Ah, probably going to leave right after the cows finish eating . . . Or drinking. As rude as that seems. Sorry!" Marcia said, frankness shining through.

"Ah, that's okay, you probably have a while to go . . . Five hundred miles?" Micaiah gave a guess. Marcia's eyes widened and Shinon glanced up from his drink.

"Wow, how did you know, that's just about right!" Marcia said in awe.

"O-oh, lucky guess, I guess." Micaiah waved it off, chuckling uncertainly.

Ike returned once again, just two drinks in his hands this time, he handed a glass of strawberry milk to her, chocolate milk in his. Micaiah noted his drink for future reference before glancing down at her own. Huh, her favorite. Another similarity, they took in what people liked.

"So, you guys are leaving soon, huh?" Ike stated more than asked.

"Yup, sorry, handsome, but we have a while to go."

"It's no problem."

Gatrie finished the contents on his plate and sighed in content, "Gee, pup, you sure know how to cook." he glanced at his watch, "eight thirty, eh?"

"Ah," Marcia sighed in regret, "I suppose we should be going . . . Thanks, Ike, this saved us some funds."

"It's no problem, I hope the rest of your trip goes uneventful, and the wedding makes up for the boredom." Ike gave the woman a hug after standing up from his chair.

"Thanks, handsome." she whispered something into his ear, but Micaiah couldn't quite hear, but she did hear her name. Ike sighed in exasperation.

Gatrie stood next, wrapping Ike up in a bear hug, "See ya later, pup!" he said joyfully.

"Bye, Gatrie." as they exchanged a few more words, Marcia came up behind Micaiah and gave her a short hug.

"It was nice meeting ya, Micaiah, have a nice rest of the time here!"

"You too, Marcia. Hope you catch the bouquet!" the silver haired beauty joked.

"Nah, I think Janaff should catch it instead."

"Shut your trap." Shinon growled.

"Can it, altoids, I know you want him to." Marcia dodged the fist towards her, laughing.

Shinon gave another growl before turning to Micaiah, "Nice meeting you, kid." he held out a hand, which the silveret took, shaking it slightly. She even let the term 'kid' go.

When the red head stepped away, she noticed that Ike was looking at her with something close to admiration. Before she could ponder it further, Janaff stepped up closer, "See you later, Micaiah."

"Bye, it was an honor meeting you! Um . . ." he looked at her questioningly, "Could I have your autograph?" he smirked.

"Sure." He took out a fancy piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen, writing his name in a fancy calligraphy. "Have fun for the rest of your visit." he winked and Micaiah blushed.

"O-of course." after Janaff said a quick goodbye to Ike, the four were out the door and waving good bye as the elevator closed.

Micaiah realized, even in the short time she had met them, they already felt like friends. She was going to miss them . . .

* * *

It was a rather cold day in Carcino, Sothe and Astrid were standing close together, trying to fight off the frigid breeze. Ahead of them, Tormod and Ilyana were doing the same thing.

Why they had let Zihark talk them into this, Sothe had no idea. Walking so far away from their hotel, just so they could meet up with some 'contact'. There wasn't even any sign of Zihark or Vika yet, and here they were standing alone, practically freezing to death.

Sothe addressed Astrid, "How long have we been standing here?"

"Exactly one hour, two minutes . . . 22 seconds." she huffed, shivering.

"Great. Do you know who we're supposed to be meeting?"

"Zihark didn't tell me."

"That's nice of him." Sothe snapped sarcastically.

"Indeed."

"Hey."

"You think . . ."

"Yup, that's him."

"'Bout time."

"You're telling me." Sothe murmured.

Astrid called, "Zihark!" Soon, the blue haired man had jumped out of his car, looking rather depressed.

"Sorry about that, we had to . . . Talk." Zihark indicated to Vika who was standing a little off to the side.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this over with." Sothe huffed.

"Alright, this way." Zihark started walking towards what seemed to be a bar, after a moment's hesitation, Sothe led Ilyana, Astrid and Tormod in. Vika and Zihark already standing indoors.

It was a dark, shady place, and Sothe was having major doubts, after a moment of waiting, there came a gasp from behind him and the greenette glanced at Astrid. She had her hands across her mouth, "M-makalov?"

* * *

Ike and Micaiah were seated around a table in a local breakfast diner, Micaiah taking in the rather comfy surroundings.

"Nice place." the silveret commented idly.

"Yeah, I come here every so often . . . My uncle actually owns this place."

"Hmm, your uncle?" she asked in curiosity, eager to learn more about Ike's family.

"Ah, yeah, my father's twin brother, Greil."

"Who's your father?"

"Gawain, he teaches history in Daein University. My mom, Elena, teaches English there."

"I heard about that campus, I heard it's really nice."

"Yeah, it is, but I go to Begnion . . . I had gotten a scholarship for the university, it turned out it would work a lot better to go to TUoB."

"I can see that." Micaiah said thoughtfully.

"So," Ike started, "Where do you plan on going? For college."

"I was thinking on going to Daein, that's where Sothe goes." Micaiah muttered.

"Ah, Sothe . . ." Ike said a little dully. Before the silveret could question Ike about the matter, a waiter stepped up.

"Heya Ike, can I take your order?" A boy, slightly younger than Micaiah herself, asked, his green hair bouncing enthusiastically.

"Hi, Rolf, how are you?" Ike smiled at the younger boy.

"Pretty good, the job is actually going well." he gave a cute smile.

"That's good to hear. Hmm, I'd like an omelet, just cheese. Deluxe?" Ike requested.

Rolf wrote the order down, "Of course." He turned to Micaiah, "And for you miss . . .?"

"Micaiah," she offered, along with a cheerful smile, "waffles, with hash browns."

"Alright, and to drink?"

"Orange juice."

"Coffee."

"Alright, I'll get right back to you with your drinks."

After Rolf had left, Ike turned back to Micaiah, "So, are you and Sothe . . . An item?"

"Huh?" the silveret was taken aback by the question, "N-no, I think he has a girlfriend."

Ike was staring at her intently, "Do you with for it to be differently?"

Micaiah paused, did she? At the beginning of the week, yeah, she did, but now . . . The silveret answered slowly, "No."

He blinked, "Oh." he remained silent until Rolf came back with the drinks, and for a while, even after the boy had left.

Micaiah took a sip of her orange juice, glancing up at Ike every so often, why was he so curious?

Suddenly, the blunette spoke up again, "I'm surprised how it went this morning. Shinon actually seemed to like you . . . How did you know how to act around him?"

Micaiah paused, "I guess, I sort of read people . . . I've been like that since I was a little girl." she shrugged, but then glanced up at Ike meaningfully, "Though you're an exception. I can never seem to read what's going through your head . . . Ever."

The man looked slightly uncomfortable, "Huh . . . Maybe it's because I don't want you to know what's going on up here." Micaiah blinked and stared at him, her mouth open to ask what he meant.

But Rolf was back again, this time with the food. Ike pointedly looked away from the silveret's stare, instead, gazing at his meal like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Micaiah sighed and turned to her own food, dropping any questions she might have had.

Soon, they were talking again, about friends, ice skating, history, even about past summers with Sothe. But, no matter how hard she tried, Micaiah couldn't get Ike to talk about the subject she was most interested in . . . Them.

* * *

A/N: I really am sorry about the lack of updating! So, what do you guys think? Sorry if you don't like slash, but it was just a little bit . . . Don't hurt me? I want to thank my lovely reviewers. Not sure when the next update will be up, school . . . Don't get me started . . . I know it's not a good reason, but it's all I have. So, drop a review, tell me what you think. Hope it was even slightly interesting!


	8. What we do and do not deserve

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters.**

Monday-Week Two

A/N: So, thanks everyone for the reviews, it's very encouraging. Anyways, I'm guessing there is roughly 19 chapters in all for this story, yup, I have it all planned out, but it still might take a little while to get out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the update. Note that I am very unskilled in the art of checking over my work.

* * *

The morning had gone by rather quickly, Micaiah awoke to Ike making breakfast, as usual, and things kind of swept by from there.

Ike had a hurried aura to himself, and when he wolfed down his bacon and eggs, this only proved Micaiah's point. The silveret called out to him, "Any reason you're acting like a starving pig?"

The blunette stopped mid-bite, "After I drop you off at your friend's house, I have to go on a shopping trip."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that . . . I know how men don't like to shop."

"Meh, it's fine by me, as long as it goes by quickly. Which is where . . . Well, most of the women I've ever met go wrong. More specifically, my mom, sister, and Marcia."

"Hmph, _I'm _usually the one trying to make my _father_ go faster!" Micaiah said indignantly.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope I get the honor of shopping with you one day." Ike smiled for a moment, then went back down to ravaging his meal.

The silveret smiled slightly, "Same here, Ike."

* * *

"So, Astrid, who is this Makalov?" Sothe called from inside the bathroom, his girlfriend had been acting strangely ever since the gang had met up with the rather goofy-looking lay about.

"Does it matter, Sothe?" Astrid asked wearily.

"Well, yeah, when a guy is around and my girlfriend starts acting odd, I think I should be able to worry." Sothe stepped outside of the bathroom, giving Astrid a searching glance.

The black-haired woman gave a sigh, "He's . . . My old boy-friend."

Sothe immediately bristled, "Old boy-friend!? What are we doing meeting up with him?!" the greenette felt jealousy in his heart and began to fume.

"Sothe, you're being ridiculous." Astrid snapped, crossing her arms and giving a frustrated glance over towards him.

"I- I am not!" the greenette exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, right. And I don't have black hair."

* * *

"You look excited," Ike murmured, smiling at the silveret as they drove down a street in Nevassa, "Can't wait to see your friends?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them since the end of the school year." Micaiah answered distractedly, pointing to the right when they stopped at a light.

After a few more lefts and a right they stopped in front of the Fortune household, a quaint little home, one that Micaiah had grown to love. "Nice house," Ike noted, smiling slightly at the small structure.

"Yeah, I always thought so, my friend, Meg, lives here."

"Well, I suppose I should let you go, eh?"

"Yeah . . ."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Is . . . Six alright?"

"Of course." Ike smiled, "See you then, have fun."

"Thanks." Micaiah opened the car door and stepped out, after shutting it, Micaiah turned and waved at the blunette, a grin gracing her features.

He waved back before driving off.

Huh, it felt odd, not having him near. Shrugging it off, Micaiah turned around to face the house, walking slowly up the pavement and towards the white door.

She stopped in front of it, and rose her fist to knock on the wood . . . Before the first tap could sound throughout the house, the door was pulled open and Micaiah was being dragged in.

"H-hey!" the silveret shrieked.

The young-adult was embraced by all of her friends, "Mickey!!!" Meg exclaimed in excitement.

"Hey, Micaiah dear." Calill joined in.

"Spill it, everything, now!" Laura encouraged.

"Give her a breather, Laura!" Danil laughed.

Micaiah was led over to Meg's couch and was pushed down to take a seat, "Any reason you're man-handling me . . . ?"

"Not really." Calill said in a sparkly voice, she took a seat next to the silveret and gave a cat-ish grin.

"Whatever."

"Anyone want something to drink?" Meg asked, surveying all of the other young-adults in the room.

"Tea." Calill answered immediately, checking a nail while saying her request.

"Root beer." Danil replied lazily.

"Same." Laura smiled settling close to the brunette male.

"Orange crush." Micaiah replied smoothly.

There was a thundering sound and Jill appeared at the bottom of the stairwell, "Hello Micaiah! Big red for me, Megs."

The red head made her way over to the recliner next to the couch and plopped down on it, "Ah, I missed this. All of us together, hm?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean!" Calill flashed a charming smile.

"Ah, if only the missing boy-friends were here?" Laura asked teasingly.

"W-what?" Micaiah blushed, at the same time Calill uttered a 'what do you mean?', and Jill shot Laura a questioning glare.

"Ah, you know, Ike, Largo and Haar!"

"Oh, right." Calill shrugged.

"Mr. Navru is _not_ my boyfriend!" Jill shrieked, her cheeks becoming ablaze.

Laura giggled, "If you say so, Jilly-bean. How about you, Mickey, are you and Ike going out yet?"

"No!" Micaiah yelled.

"Ah, is that a look of longing in her eyes?" Meg sang as she handed the two root beers to Laura and Danil.

"N-no."

"I think it is. Ooh, little Mickey's developed her first love-hate relationship." Calill sighed, putting a slim hand to her heart, "Ah, when will you young people learn?"

"Will you shut up?!" Micaiah growled, crossing her arms tightly to her chest.

"Getting defensive, Micaiah? A little touchy when it comes to her one, true love . . ." Meg sighed dreamily, handing the tea and big red to her friends.

"This isn't funny!" the silveret hissed irritably.

"To you, darling." Calill said, tapping a finger to her chin, a small, wicked smile on her lips.

"Argh . . ." Micaiah groaned in frustration, putting her head into her hands. Calill gave a dainty pat onto the head of silver, "You guys are supposed to help me."

"Oh, Micaiah, I'm sorry, we won't tease you anymore." Laura called in a semi-apologetic voice.

"No, no you won't. But please just listen to me for a bit?"

"Hey, what do you mean, we won't?" Danil asked in a hurt manner.

"Oh be quiet. Go ahead, Mickey, tell us about your troubles." Laura encouraged.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a toddler and I'll think about it." Micaiah rose her eyebrows and glanced at her black-haired friend.

"Of course." Laura giggled, "So, you're living with Ike now."

"Not forever . . . It's just a visit."

"Because Sothe went to Carcino?" Danil added.

"Oh, please don't start up about that again, Dan." Calill groaned. "He wouldn't shut up about it the other night."

"But it's idiotic!" Danil said in his defense.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you there." Micaiah murmured.

"Anyways, moving on . . ." Laura gave Danil a sharp look just as Meg was coming out of the kitchen with the last two drinks. "Why do you like Ike now?"

Micaiah took her soda from Meg gratefully and waited until her friend was settled on the arm chair next to the couch. "Well, when I got there, Ike started out by teasing me."

"Big surprise." Calill muttered into her tea.

"But, it was odd, when he brought up Sothe, I kind of . . ." Micaiah looked embarrassed, "I cried, and he immediately apologized."

"Now that _is_ a surprise." Calill exclaimed.

"Not really, Cal, you guys just don't know him well." Jill said knowledgably.

"Whatever." the blonde answered stiffly.

"He's been so kind, I mean, he cooks breakfast every morning. He hasn't teased me since that first day . . . It's nice, but _really _confusing!" Micaiah sighed, flopping back into the cushion of the couch.

"Wow, I'm not even experiencing it and _I'm_ confused! Ike and 'nice', aren't usually in the same sentence, unless you count from miss Fizzart over there." Calill inclined her head towards Jill.

"Hey, I'm not the only one anymore!" Jill answered.

"I . . . I don't hate him anymore. But my main question is . . . What about him, he acts so odd around me. There's these smiles he'll send my way, and . . . His voice. Ashera his voice!" Micaiah groaned and her head met her hands again.

"Ah, a love crisis. What should we do?" Meg was semi-joking now, she gave Micaiah a sympathetic look.

"You tell me." the silveret sighed, setting her drink onto a coaster, and sinking back onto the couch.

"Talk to him about it." Calill replied, dragging her feet up onto the sofa and connecting her knees to her chest.

"Hey, if you guys decide to go out, you have my consent!" Laura added helpfully.

Micaiah just gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Yeah, right."

* * *

Six rolled around too soon, after Micaiah had talked about her feelings for a while, they had decided to try and take her mind off of it. At least for a little while. They had played 'Stratego', Trivial pursuit, and had just run around the house randomly. Micaiah had enjoyed herself.

But as she looked up at the clock, six had arrived and there was a honk from outside, after a few goodbyes, Micaiah had stepped outside into the golden light of the day.

Ike waved at her again, and she couldn't help but wave back, a small smile on her lips. From behind her, all of her friends stepped out and also waved at the man.

"Hey, Urvan!" Danil and Meg called.

Calill just gave a small shake of her hand, looking torn.

Laura gave one of her trademark, happy smiles and Jill called "Heya, Ike!"

"You two play nice!" Laura giggled at the embarrassed look on Micaiah's face.

"Go on!" the silveret said, clutching her burning cheeks.

After a little more urging, her laughing friends had been herded inside and she was walking towards Ike's car.

"You're friends seem fun." Ike commented, staring up ahead at the road.

"They are, I missed them. Even if it was only a short time away from them." Micaiah said distantly, she glanced at Ike and noticed a strained look to his face. "You alright?"

"Yeah . . ." the blunette murmured.

"If you say so . . .?" Micaiah stared at him a moment more before turning away and watching the countryside pass her by.

There was an silence for the rest of the trip, and Micaiah's good mood slowly melted, she sighed and stared ahead of her.

They pulled up to Ike's apartment building a short time later, Ike stepped out of the car stiffly, still opening the car door for Micaiah, but walking away right after.

Why had he changed? This was a side of him she had only just recently saw, which was seen only when she had given him that unexpected hug. It was like something was on his mind and he was trying to think some hard things through.

Micaiah sighed as she followed him into the building, smoothing her shirt out and giving him an occasional, nervous glance.

They rode up the elevator and Ike seemed even more tense, Micaiah could actually see the rigidness of his back and shoulders. "Ike?"

He said nothing as he stepped out of the elevator, and he all but ran towards his door, searching his pockets for his house key. The door to the left opened and Ike went completely immobile.

In a confusion, Micaiah watched as Aimee stepped out of her apartment with a triumphant look on her face.

She gave a haughty grin towards the silveret and strode over towards the silveret, Ike gave an angry whisper, "Aimee."

The brunette ignored Ike and instead turned her attention to Micaiah, "I see you're still living with my boy-friend." the silveret blinked and a pang went to her heart.

"Aimee." Ike growled.

"I suppose I should be proud of my noble, Ikey-poo for taking on such a . . . Charitable deed. Having to watch over such an untrustworthy _child_ like you." Aimee said snidely, Micaiah took a quiet intake of breath and stared at the woman, with wide eyes.

"I suppose your dad was afraid of leaving such a troublesome kid alone in his home and just _had_ to trouble Ike with your 'safety'." the woman continued on shamelessly, Ike had a shocked expression on his face. Micaiah felt a small tear build up in her eye. What exactly did she do to deserve these false words?

"Indeed, _my_ Ike is such a saint!" Ike's face had melted into a look of rage, and his fist clenched. Micaiah's tear that hadn't shed yet, stopped quivering and she gave a calm, collected, yet cold gaze up towards Aimee.

With a strong, and very accurate movement of her wrist, Micaiah slapped the woman across the face, Aimee's head actually turning from the impact. Ike blinked, the brunette gasped and clutched her cheek, Micaiah just glared and turned on her heel, heading the way she had come, the elevator.

"Micaiah . . ." Ike called out but the silveret didn't even pay any mind, instead making sure the door closed on the blunette

* * *

A/N: I deserve to be called evil for stopping there. But besides that, what did you think?


	9. Issues, Strawberries and Death, oh my!

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: Nope, Fire Emblem is not mine.**

_Tuesday-Week Two_

* * *

Micaiah ignored the ever-going pleas from Ike, the pleas of her at least coming out of her locked room to listen to his part of the whole 'problem'. But the silveret was unrelenting in her silence and isolation.

Yesterday, Aimee had delivered one of the most disturbing and crushing statements Micaiah had ever heard. Ike was taken, by the worst, most sickening women on the face of the earth. This whole experience had just awoken Micaiah to see that she truly wanted to be with the man.

Of course, now it was too late.

After the elevator had shut in Ike's face, Micaiah leaned up against the back of the lowering structure, weariness washing over her. It had been such a wonderful day. Now this had to come up. The silveret had left the building to just walk aimlessly for a few hours, only stopping when a very worried Ike drove by her in his car.

She agreed to go back home- no, back to Ike's apartment, but whenever he tried to explain the situation with Aimee, the silveret would cut him off. When they arrived h- at Ike's apartment, Micaiah immediately went to her room and locked herself in. Ignoring the older man's requests to listen.

She stayed in there all night, just listening to Ike outside of her room, watching T.V, doing dishes, or just cleaning, he even let out an occasional frustrated yell. Micaiah eventually fell asleep, still sitting up and hugging a pillow to her chest.

The next morning, she had to ease her stiff back from the wall, moaning a bit in pain. There had been a knock on the door and another request from Ike, which was ignored, before Micaiah fell back into her awake-coma.

It seemed like hours later before Ike tried again, the knock was actually hard enough to make the door rattle.

"Micaiah, damn it,_ please _hear me out!" his voice was frustrated and strained, but the silveret's only sign of indecisiveness was a slight biting of her lip, otherwise she kept to being silent. The blunette growled loudly enough for Micaiah to hear, and before she could even look up, there was the noise of a key entering a lock.

Golden-brown eyes widening, Micaiah jumped up just as the door slammed open, Ike stepped in, frustration surrounding him like a tangible veil.

"Listen to me, please, that's all I ask." his azure eyes were pained and Micaiah felt a slight ache in her heart.

"Are you dating Aimee?" Micaiah asked dully before anymore words could come out of his mouth.

"No." Ike said immediately.

"Then what was all _that _about?!" Micaiah hissed, and they both knew what she meant, even with the vague sentence.

The blunette sighed, "A while back, Aimee helped me through a few rough patches in my life. Items stolen, a shortage in my money . . . So she helped me with replacing all of that. When I asked her what she would want in return, the woman said 'just a few innocent dates'. Well, I thought it was perfectly harmless; of course, now we both know that's not true." he paused, searching Micaiah's eyes for any emotion.

"Go on . . ." Micaiah answered his unspoken question, Ike slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to the silveret.

"We went out to the movies, and out for dinner . . . Things like that, I meant nothing serious about it, and thought that Aimee understood that too. But apparently, she has issues with reality." Ike ended his explanation there.

"So, you guys did a few friendly dates, and she thought that meant you were going out." Micaiah sighed, "Why did she say those things to me then?"

"Aimee's suspicious of us, seeing as you're sleeping in my apartment and all. For all she knows, we could be sleeping together," the silveret's cheeks lit up in a bright, red color, "So, you're a threat."

"So, she believes you two are going out, but if you were to 'cheat' on her with me, all the blame would fall on me?" Micaiah was dubious.

"Issues with reality." Ike repeated, scratching his and rolling his eyes. "Any ways, what I'm try to say is; I'm not dating her, and I truly am sorry she said those things to you." he stared into the silveret's eyes, intense honesty shining through the azure color.

Micaiah sighed, "I understand. I forgive you, but not her."

"I wasn't asking you to." Ike smiled lightly, but it faded as soon as it came, "I was wondering . . . Would you like to go out for dinner again, on Thursday?"

The silver-haired beauty blinked in surprise, "Alright."

He looked relieved, "I'm glad you want to. Sorry it couldn't be tomorrow, I have work to go to."

"It's no problem. I kind of want to have some 'me' time anyways. You know, get my thoughts together." Micaiah assured him.

"You're not going to confront Aimee are you? I have complete sureness that you could beat her any day." a grin spread on his face, it could almost be described as . . . Adoring. But that was ridiculous, right?

"No, don't worry, I just want to catch up on my history . . . I've gone almost three days without it," Micaiah giggled, "A new record for me."

"Hah, you beat my record by two days." Ike winked before standing from his spot beside Micaiah. "I was also wondering if you would like to watch a movie with me?"

"Alright . . ." Micaiah faked disappointment, "If you insist . . . Though there's about ten-thousand other things I'd rather do." she joked around, glancing at Ike out of the corner of her eye.

"You're a brat." Ike gave a fake scowl.

"And you're annoying."

"Whatever. Do you want popcorn?"

"Wow, your attention span sucks!"

"Shut up, do you want popcorn or not?"

Micaiah giggled, "Alright, sounds good."

"I'll get that started, pick out a movie."

"Don't boss me around."

"Don't push your luck, Thani." Ike growled, mocking anger.

"Don't push _your_ luck, Urvan." Micaiah tried to sound threatening.

"Heh, stop being cute." Ike left a spluttering Micaiah behind, leaving the room and walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Cute . . .?"

* * *

The climate in Carcino was oddly cold, even in the summer, and despite the location. Out in the desert. The grave in front of the two young adults only made the atmosphere even chillier.

On the headstone was the name _Muarim Rend, 3/6/86 - 3/6/02, loving boyfriend and son. _Vika had her gaze locked onto the words, Zihark stared at her from afar, sighing slightly.

Stepping forward, the black-haired woman set down a handful of lilies before the grave uttering a simple, "Goodbye, Muarim." before turning and walking away.

Zihark Vague walked after her, nodding his own respects to the burial place.

At the car, Vika stopped short, and her shoulders started to shake, Zihark's eyes widened, and before he knew what was happening, the woman was in his arms, crying into his shoulder.

They didn't exchange words, but it wasn't necessary anyways. They would be together after this, ready to offer silent comfort and company.

* * *

Micaiah sat back into the couch, moving her legs towards her so she could rest her head on her knees. From her seat she could see through the doorway, but Ike was near the microwave, which was not in visible sight from the archway.

The silveret had made a quick movie choice, and was currently waiting for Ike to bring in the snack.

After a final beep, the third one, Ike stepped out into the living room with a giant bowl of popcorn. He looked a bit confused, "Hey, what do you think, 'strawberry popcorn'?"

Micaiah blinked and glanced over at Ike, silver-brows raising, "What?"

"Strawberry popcorn."

"That's . . . Odd."

"Yeah, my mom sent it to me. I've been a bit afraid to touch it, I mean, come on, strawberry? I'd rather stick to cheese or extra-buttered . . ." Ike muttered.

"It's worth a try, hm?"

"I suppose." Ike walked closer, handing the bowl to Micaiah to hold, "So what are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast?" Micaiah asked meekly.

"Beauty and the Beast." Ike raised a blue eyebrow in her direction.

"The musical version!" that annoying brow didn't go down, "What, can't I keep a few of my loves from childhood with me?!"

Ike laughed, a deep, rich sound, "Of course, I was just joking around with you." he paused, pushing the close button on the side of the DVD player, "I myself, have an ever going love for 'Barbie and the Nutcracker'."

Micaiah choked and started laughing heavily, "W-what?!"

"Hey now, you be nice, you're watching 'Beauty and the Beast'!" Ike said sternly, sitting down on the fluffy couch.

Micaiah tried to stop her giggles, "You like a _Barbie_ movie!"

"Blame Mist." Ike muttered sourly.

Micaiah 'awed' and leaned towards Ike, "Ooh, how cute, watching movies with your little sister, that's so adorable!" the silveret cooed, then went as far as pinching Ike's cheek, which she was proud to say was a little more colored than usual.

"Kindly shut your mouth? The movies starting." Ike growled.

"Sorry, Ike!" though her tone was anything but.

"Whatever." they were silent for a bit, then Ike turned to her from the slowly starting movie, "So did you try the popcorn?"

"Hm?" Micaiah looked over at him, "No, I haven't . . . I'm actually kind of afraid too."

Ike smirked, "Here, I'll take a little, and you take a little, then we can try it together." at Micaiah's nod, Ike grabbed a small handful of the pink popcorn. The silveret did likewise.

"On the count of three we'll charge into fate, huh?" Micaiah joked. Ike just grinned, "Okay, one, two, three!" They put their heads up and stuffed a hand of popcorn into their mouths.

Micaiah blinked and chewed thoughtfully, beside her, Ike was doing the same. They shared an incredulous glance. Still savoring the different, yet tasty flavor.

"Your mom has great taste."

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: So, I think this was one of my shortest chapters. I'd love some feedback on it, because I'm not sure I cleared all that happened up with Aimee. By the way, un-betaed. I'm also horrible at checking over my own work, so . . . Yeah. Oh! Some ZiharkXVika! Er, don't expect too much more of that pairing. I don't really support it. Anyways, until next time!

**Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers, I love you!!!**

Edit: Fixed the previous format. To anyone who first saw the chapter.


	10. Laughter

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, but I do own this plot.**

A/N: To everyone who reviewed, put the story on favorite, or story alerted, I want to say thank you. It encourages me to write, truly it does. You guys rule. So, onwards to the story! (I hated writing this chapter.) As usual, unedited. I'll go over it later. Right now, I'm too busy.

_Wednesday-Week two_

* * *

The next morning at 7:00 a.m. Micaiah immediately sensed that she was alone. Though he had told her that he would be at work, she still felt some disappointment that Ike wasn't there.

After finding a note from the blunette, she found her spirits lifting considerably.

_Micaiah,_

_My shift at the 'Goldoa Star' are from 4:30 a.m. to 12:00 p.m., and I'll be back right away this time after I'm done. So . . . Yeah. I'll bring take-out too. Uh, help yourself to the art cabinet, or just about anything that doesn't come from my room. So, I guess I've been rambling . . . Have fun! See you later._

_-Ike_

The silveret chuckled lightly; who would have thought that someone could write a letter that portrays them as feeling awkward? Micaiah smiled before setting the paper down.

A thought hit her, what was 'Goldoa Star'? She remembered the computer still set up from Saturday and set about turning it on. While it was loading, she walked into the kitchen to make two slices of buttered toast.

The bread popped out of the toaster and she poured a glass of milk, when the silveret reentered the living room, the computer had loaded.

Setting down the cup and one of the bread slices she clicked the 'guest' user and waited, munching on the toast in her hand. After the opening music played, she clicked 'internet' and went to a search engine.

"Hmm, Goldoa Star . . ." The engine loaded and five results popped up. "The main club site, the Goldoa Star menu . . . Job openings . . . About the owner . . . Popular music played." So it was a club.

Might as well try the first result. A fancy website popped up, mostly the color scheme was black and silver, bordering on white.

"Someone knows how to make a professional site . . ." Micaiah murmured, she glanced at the links. It seemed everyone who worked there was really involved with the job. There were profiles for the employees. Curious as to what job Ike had there, the silveret clicked on the link and waited patiently as it loaded.

There were a list of names . . .

Kurthnaga Ire, Owner of the Club

Ena Renewal, Owner's Secretary

Soren Ire, Son of owner, Manager

Saleh Pelyn, Main cook

. . . The list went on with the main managers of each division, then Ike's name showed up.

Stefan Katti, Bartender

Ike Urvan, Security team

Lute Caliber, Waitress

Micaiah nodded, she could see him on security; well, more so than a host or waiter. After clicking on his link, she started on the other piece of toast, humming lightly to herself.

The profile was done in silver and a deep azure, Micaiah blinked at the scheme cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. It made her think of their hair colors, after a heart leap, she shook her head, "Stop thinking like that, you idiot . . ." she sighed, moving the mouse to click out of the internet. Turning off the computer, Micaiah stood and stretched.

"I wonder where the art closet is . . .?"

* * *

In a café, on the outskirts of Sienne, a brunette was toying with a small locket, humming cheerfully. She clicked open the trinket to stare at the picture . . . Said brunette and a greenette were smiling at the camera, holding hands and looking extremely happy. A bright smile crept onto the present-day female of the picture and she gave a small laugh.

"Mist?" the greenette from the picture was standing next to the table, looking rather nervous, "Are you . . . Okay?"

The girl looked up, raising a brow, "Nope, I smile when I'm angry, remember?"

Boyd smirked and sighed, sitting down next to Mist when she scooted over, "Right, forgot about that . . . Some fiancé I am." the greenette had a slight hesitation in his voice, as if unsure that they were actually engaged.

Mist smiled up at the ceiling fan above her, "I can't believe we're going to get married."

"Neither can I . . ." Boyd trailed off, "You know, I'm a bit worried."

"About what?"

"If I can get past your brother alive."

Mist giggled, "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Yeah, that's really going to help." Boyd murmured.

"Don't be wimp!" a voice shouted from their left, Ross Reaver, Boyd's cousin appeared on the scene, "That's not the cousin I know!" he plopped down into the seat, grinning at the couple across from him.

"Hey, Ross, you've never faced and angry Ike before." Boyd glared at his cousin, crossing his arms.

The younger man flinched, "Can't be much worse than facing you on a bad day."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." Ross broke away from the greenette's heated glare.

"Oy, Triad, leave the poor kid alone." Gerik Ragnell, Mist's cousin, stepped up to the table, four drinks in his hands

"Don't call me a kid! I'm all grown up." Ross spoke up indignantly.

"Right . . . That's depressing. Whatever do you see in him, Gerik?" Mist questioned her older cousin.

"I have no idea." the tall man shrugged, setting down the respective drinks in front of each young adult.

"Hey . . ."

"Yeah," Boyd shrugged, "I mean, he's not smart . . . At all."

"Hey!"

"He's not handsome." Mist pointed out.

"Hey!!"

"Or cute even." Boyd gave Ross a searching glance, "In fact . . ."

"HEY!" The black haired young adult was fuming, glaring at all others at the table, "You guys are jerks! I'll have you know, I'm a star football player!"

"Ah, Ross, when will you learn . . ." Mist said sagely, "Brains before brawn."

"If you weren't a girl I would hit you." Ross replied heatedly, "Speaking of which." the male stood up, leaning over the table, nearly knocking over Gerik's drink before slugging his cousin across the shoulder.

"OW, freaking Ashera. You brute!" Boyd rubbed his arm gingerly, trying to kill his cousin with his eyes. Gerik gave a merry laugh, Mist's tinkling giggle joining in a few seconds later. "It's not funny, you two!"

"Heh," Gerik chortled, "That's what I see in you." he gave Ross a one-armed hug before going back to drinking his beverage.

"Gee, thanks." the other man said sarcastically. "So . . . What did everyone else get?" he showed off the mocha shake he had ordered.

"Italian cream soda . . . Coconut." Mist said dreamily, taking a sip of said drink.

"Vanilla bean coffee." Boyd just shrugged at their raised brows.

"Black coffee." Gerik stated.

"Gross." Ross said in repulsion.

"I second that." Mist gave the cup in Gerik's hands a disgusted glance.

"Knowing how you drink it . . . I'm inclined to agree, Ger-bear." Boyd nodded his head, looking a bit uncomfortable with the looks directed towards him afterwards.

"Did you just call me Ger-Bear??" Gerik gave the other greenette an astounded look.

"Yes?"

Ross snorted, Gerik smirked and Mist burst out laughing.

"That's so cute, darling!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Micaiah bit her tongue as she continued to model the piece of clay in front of her; what it was supposed to be, the silveret didn't know.

It was almost 12:30, and she had started 'creating' something out of the clay about two hours ago. So, the fact that she still didn't know what her 'creation' was, was a bit sad.

"It could be . . . An alien." Micaiah said to herself, the form did indeed have a human-like shape, yet, it was a little disfigured. And the face, if you could call it that, was a bit contorted. So . . . Alien it was.

Twenty minutes passed, the clock showed that it was 12:44 p.m., Micaiah stood and backed away from her 'artwork', raising an eyebrow at the sight.

"Huh . . ." Just at that moment, the front-door opened and Micaiah turned to see Ike stepping into the living room with a bag of take-out food.

"'Huh' what?" Ike walked over to her, bag in hand and stopped right in front of her, looking behind her.

"Um . . ."

After a moment of staring at the figurine, Ike bit his lip, looking pained for a moment, "Uh, heh, what . . . What is that?" Micaiah tried to hold back a scowl when she figured out that he was trying to hold back laughter.

"It's . . . An alien."

Ike snorted, "Eheheh, wow, you did a real good job on that." Micaiah glared heatedly at him, and the blunette tried to control his humored expression.

"It's not funny, you jerk." the silveret _did_ scowl then.

"Ahaha, n-no, you're right. Sorry." Ike snorted again. This time, Micaiah's anger melted slightly and she fought to keep herself in bad spirits.

But when Ike started to full out laugh, the anger dissolved and Micaiah joined in.

She wasn't sure why she was laughing so much at the scenario, it wasn't even that funny. Yet, it felt great to laugh . . . Their different tones seemed to match together and ring in harmony. A little overly poetic, but that was the only way she could describe it.

After the mirth had subsided, Micaiah noted that that was the first time they had ever truly laughed together.

Sure they had chuckled together in this last week . . . But never before to that extent. It just seemed to prove that they _had_ become friends. Micaiah stared ahead of her at Ike, who was catching his breath, his usually stony face was alive with happiness, and her heart skipped a beat.

The silveret had never seen him in this light before, and it made her stomach flutter. What scared her was the fact that even though she had had a crush on Sothe since . . . Forever, it had never been as strong as what she felt for Ike now. And it had only developed for one week! Her heavy breathing had stopped and the silveret didn't even realize she was staring at him when he spoke.

"Are you okay?" he had an odd look on his face, and for the life of her, Micaiah couldn't decipher it. It was just like at the diner on Sunday.

Micaiah sighed, "Yeah, sure." she noted the disappointed look on his face and tried to be more convincing; adopting a cheerful smile. To her astonishment, he saw through her façade and just gave his own sigh.

He set the bag of food on the unoccupied space on the table and took out two containers, opening them and serving them out.

Micaiah's mouth watered at the smell of battered mushrooms and fried goods, "Wow, that smells heavenly . . ." lowering herself into a chair she stared at the food in front of her.

"Um, I didn't know what you wanted so, I guessed. Patty melt?"

The silveret gave a smile and nodded happily, "Onions?"

"Yup."

"Perfect."

"Perfect? I'm flattered."

"What are you having?" Micaiah asked casually.

"Shrimp basket."

"Really? That would be my second choice." Micaiah grinned, immediately noting the brightening of spirits from the blunette.

"Want a few?"

Micaiah smiled lightly, "Well, you have to take a bite out of my sandwich then."

Ike sighed, "Alright, I guess that's fair. Let me get a knife." he made to stand but Micaiah shook her head.

"Just take a bite out of it." Micaiah said in exasperation. She didn't notice the light coloring of his cheeks as he took the patty melt out of her hands.

"Alright . . ." he motioned for her to take some shrimp, "Pretty good."

"Good," Micaiah popped a shrimp into her mouth, "Hmm, same here." They ate in silence for a few minutes. "So . . . This is what the 'Goldoa Star' sells for food?"

"No, it's a lot more fancy there. I just picked this up at a more casual store." Ike shrugged, taking a bite out of a battered mushroom.

"Ah, so . . . You work at a club?"

"Yup. Security."

"I know, I looked it up on the internet."

Ike blinked, "Really? You found it that important?"

"Well . . . Yeah, you work there." Ike stopped mid-bite and Micaiah blushed furiously. "Never mind."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Micaiah looked uncomfortable, and Ike had that unreadable look on his face again. "So, um, good lunch."

"Good."

"Good . . ."

Now Ike looked awkward, "So, uh." he finished up his meal and stood, "I'm going to take a shower . . . Feel free to . . . Do something." he looked a bit lost as to what he should say. "Movie . . . More clay-modeling."

Micaiah gave a nervous giggle, "Yeah . . . Ashera knows I need more practice at it."

"I wouldn't say that, you're really good at buildings."

"Not human-like people though."

"_No_, you're really good!" Ike dodged a french-fry, catching it in his hand, and laughed, "Sorry!" he entered the kitchen, throwing back the potato-product.

When he stepped back out, Micaiah muttered a quick 'jerk' before throwing another fry. She had already rushed into the kitchen with the trash before he could respond.

* * *

A/N: _Why _did I stop right there?? I don't know. Sorry! But this whole chapter was kind of pointless anyways. Well . . . I introduced 'Goldoa Star'! Yes there will be more about that. But don't ask, I will not give spoilers.

Wait, this is actually going somewhere?! Of course, there will be some kind of rising action. I think. Anyways, so you heard about Boyd and Mist's engagement. Gerik and Ross's relationship (sorry, slash), Soren is in the story, as is Stefan . . . There will be a whole bunch of characters in the Club actually.

So . . . Yeah.

Thank you all for all of your support. I'll be sure to update soon (I think). :)


	11. Our Hopes, Goals, and Dreams

Love is Psychotic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

A/N: So, update . . . Not much to say. Unedited . . . Anyways, onto the story!

_Thursday-Week two_

* * *

Micaiah realized that this was the day of her second 'date' with Ike, and she didn't know what to think. They weren't dating . . . And yet, he was taking her out to eat, _again_.

Did she want to go out with him?

The silveret had no idea. But it did put a smile on her face when she woke up to the fact that Ike was taking her out to dinner. Last night, the tense air had cleared a little, and she was eager to just have a fun day.

They had just eaten breakfast when Ike asked offhandedly if Micaiah wanted to go into Sienne with his sister and some other friends.

"Sienne?! Definitely, it's one of the largest cities in Tellius!" the silveret answered excitedly.

"You've never been to Sienne?" Ike asked in amazement.

"I know, it's surprising isn't it?" Micaiah looked a little embarrassed, "My dad doesn't want me going . . . He's always too busy to take me there, and apparently I need supervision, dad's never trusted my friends though . . . Sothe never 'had time' to take me with him." throughout her explanation, Micaiah had a look of distaste and irritation at being treated like a child.

"Yet you're going to go with me?"

The silveret bit her lip, "He doesn't have to know?" she asked hopefully.

Ike's lips twitched and she could tell he was fighting back a smile, "Alright, I'll keep my lips sealed."

"Thanks." the silveret paused, "So what's the plan exactly?"

Ike cleared his throat, "You and I will pick up a small breakfast for on the way to Sienne, and then we'll meet up with Mist and Boyd at the mall. Afterwards, I'll bring you back to eat dinner, like I promised."

Micaiah smiled lightly, "Okay, I'm going to get ready then." she stood up from the couch they had been sitting on and stepped out of the living room.

Ten minutes later, the silveret deemed herself presentable, garbed in jeans and a blouse, and stepped into the hallway and back out to the living room.

Ike looked up, a questioning expression on his face, "Need something?"

Micaiah rose a brow, "Your attention span really _does_ suck . . . Did you already forget Sienne?" the silveret bit back a giggle.

"Shut up . . . I just thought . . . It's only been ten minutes, Mist usually takes an hour to get ready!"

"That's just one person, you can't go basing every girl you meet off of Mist!"

"My mom takes an hour, Marcia takes two, even Eirika takes half an hour!" Ike said to his defense.

Micaiah bit her lip worriedly, "D-do you think I should take longer," the silveret glanced down at herself, "Do I look okay?" her voice was panicky.

Ike stood up from the dinner table quickly and strode over to Micaiah, "You look just fine, really! Really beautiful." he added hesitantly but firmly. The silver-haired beauty stopped fussing and looked up at Ike, an incredulous look on her face, a small flush on her cheeks. His eyes widened slightly and he stepped away, scratching his head sheepishly, "Let's get going!" he said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Before Micaiah could question him further, he was brushing past her, grabbing his wallet and car keys from the coat rack and opening the front door. The silveret grabbed her own money and phone before walking out after him, stunned into silence.

_Beautiful?_

* * *

A cool breeze blew through the warm summer day, lightly ruffling Marcia Seraph's hair, making the pink-haired female sigh.

The wedding had turned out beautifully, and Marcia stared out from her spot on the hood of her car, watching guests slowly leave the ceremony. The female still wore her bridesmaids dress, the white and red silk splayed across the silver of the vehicle.

Despite all of the joyfulness happening around her, Marcia could only dully stare ahead, toying with a strand of ribbon from her dress. In the distance, Gilliam had picked up Syrene, twirling her around once, a rare moment of playfulness coming from the usually stoic man. Franz and Amelia Cavalier were congratulating the newlyweds before they could disappear in the limo that would drive to their honeymoon location.

Marcia couldn't watch anymore, instead she looked over to where Janaff was currently being mauled by a horde of fan girls, Shinon trying to fight them away with a tree branch. Usually something like that would make the lively girl laugh out loud, but not today.

Moving on, she saw him . . . Gatrie was helping to put away the chairs and tables that had been set up for the outdoors wedding, even when he was wearing the expensive, black tuxedo. Marcia should have been angry at him for taking such a risk, having bought the suit, but she couldn't let herself.

Letting out a sigh, Marcia watched her boyfriend until he disappeared from sight, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip.

"I'm sure he'll want to settle down someday, Mar . . ." the pinkette jumped in alarm, only settling down when she saw that Amelia and Franz had joined her on the hood of the car.

"What are you talking about?" Marcia asked Amelia dully.

"You know what I'm talking about," her longtime friend said sternly, "Gatrie will want to settle down eventually."

"Yeah, so turn that frown upside down." Franz urged.

"I'm not frowning, and that's not the reason I'm . . ." Marcia trailed off, instead turning her head from her friends and pointedly ignoring them.

"What?!" Amelia asked in a very high-pitched voice, "I can't believe it! You have developed a crush on the groom!"

Marcia growled and hit her best friend on the shoulder, "Oh be quiet." she gave another sigh, "Okay, so maybe I _do _want to settle down with Gatrie . . . But I don't want to push him away, you know how he's scared of commitment! It's just . . . Sometimes I worry, you know? What if he loses interest in me?"

"Mar . . ."

"No! You know what I mean, he has a reputation!" Marcia snapped, fiddling her fingers together so fast that it was almost a blur, a telltale sign to her friends that she was scared.

"Mar! Wait, please listen to me." Amelia said firmly, "Shouldn't you put a little faith into Gatrie? I thought you guys had a discussion regarding his habits . . . Maybe you're being a little unfair."

The blue-eyed woman bit her lip, hands shaking, "I-I just worry that maybe he won't want to be with me. B-because I want to have more than just a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship."

Amelia sighed, opening her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, a new voice entered the conversation, "Have you even talked to him about this?" Neimi Seraph plopped down on the car next to Marcia, staring at her older sister with intense eyes.

"That's the problem! I'm afraid if I bring it up . . . I'll scare him away." Marcia ended her explanation in a whisper, staring down at her clasped hands, a depressed look in her eyes.

Silence fell over the four young adults; Marcia went back to staring at the now-very-empty wedding scene . . . The most people in one spot were by the buffet table. Janaff could be seen trying to ward away seven, crazed females with a cane; Shinon lay on his back nearby, clutching his head, his branch from before lay in two pieces on the ground beside him.

Marcia felt a small giggle enter her system and her friends looked at her worriedly, "Mar, you going crazy?" Neimi asked in a nervous tone. Marcia ignored her little sister, instead she just burst out laughing, not so much at the rabid fan-girl scene anymore, but just because she needed to.

Her three friends peeked over at the buffet table area, and after a moment, joined in, laughing as Janaff was picked up, literally squawking, and taken away towards the bathrooms. Shinon took that moment to stand up and run after the girls in outrage, yelling something probably very colorful.

Amelia was clutching her sides, Neimi was in tears, and Franz was gasping for breath, in between pants he asked, "Do you think we should help them?" Amelia straightened, and Neimi wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, why not?" Amelia and Neimi stood, Franz looked questioningly at Marcia.

"I'll just watch." she answered, still chuckling.

"Fine." with that, the trio walked away towards the restrooms, still laughing together.

Marcia's smile slowly melted and she sighed for the third time that day, her mirth faded and her shoulders slumped. Suddenly she wished she had gone with them, but now she couldn't find the strength to go after them.

The car moved slightly and Marcia glanced to her left, blinking when she saw Gatrie sitting next to her.

"Great wedding, huh?" Gatrie said lightly, staring out in front of him, not looking at Marcia once.

"Yeah . . ." Marcia said dully.

"So, what's wrong, Mar?" he still wasn't looking at her, but there was a strained expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marcia said coldly.

Gatrie sighed loudly, "Don't give me that."

"What do you mean, Gatrie?" the pink-haired female did look at her boyfriend as she spoke, instead, glared harshly ahead of her.

"It may not seem like it, but I have noticed something's been off about you, Marcia." he paused, his eyes finally meeting her turned away face, "So, are you going to talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." Marcia completely turned her head away from Gatrie's figure next to her.

"Mar!" Gatrie's voice was hurt and the female stilled in shock, "Please, I thought we were supposed to talk to each other! I know something is wrong. Is it something I did?"

Marcia slowly turned back to her boyfriend, "No . . . I- it's just that, I want . . ." she couldn't say it, she couldn't ruin what she already had with him.

"To get married?" blue eyes widened in shock and Marcia whipped around to stare up at the blonde next to her.

"W-what?"

Gatrie sighed, "I know it may seem like I'm dense . . . But I do know you, and . . . I understand, you're not going to scare me away, so, talk to me about it."

Marcia just stared at the tall man for a moment, "Alright . . ." she quietly spoke, and slowly leaned into him, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and they slowly settled into conversation.

* * *

Breakfast in the car was spent silently; Micaiah cursed the awkwardness, why couldn't it just stay away?! But no matter how much she wanted it gone, she couldn't figure out what to say, 'Ike, do you really think I'm beautiful?', yeah, that would really help. 'Hey, Ike, things have been really odd these past two weeks; what's that about?', or maybe, 'Ike, I'm glad you think I'm pretty, does that mean you're going to ask me out?', _Ashera_ this was confusing!

Ike made a strained noise from beside her and Micaiah glanced away from the window she was staring out of, "Do . . ." he trailed off, she wasn't even sure he actually said something.

Micaiah was about to turn back around, but the blunette cleared his throat, "On Saturday, would you like to go on a date?"

Micaiah choked on air, she stared at Ike, he had a tense look on his face, his azure eyes fixed on the road, his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

Maybe she had heard him wrong, "What?" Because she was staring so intently at him, she didn't miss the flash of pain in his eyes.

"Would you like to go on a date." his voice had lost it's courage, and it sounded like he was afraid of the answer.

"W-why?"

His teeth clenched together, but his voice came out softly, "Forget it."

"W-what, no wait! Please, tell me."

"Tell you what?" his voice came out in a croak.

"Why you want to go on a date with me, and what does it mean?" Micaiah's voice was shaky, her golden-brown eyes searching.

"I like you, and I want to go out with you." Ike whispered hoarsely.

"For a day?" Micaiah had to know exactly what he meant.

He grunted, "I want to be your boyfriend, damn it! You're not making this easy for me." Ike said harshly, Micaiah's eyes widened and backed away slightly, "Sorry . . . I didn't mean to sound like that."

"It's okay . . ." the silveret was still staring the man next to her, mouth slightly agape.

"Well?" his voice was gruff, "It's okay, just say no, okay? But say it soon! I'm on edge here." for the first time in her life, she saw the emotionally challenged side of the blunette, he had taken a lot of his willpower just to say what he already had.

Micaiah decided not to question him further, "You want to go steady . . ."

Ike didn't answer, instead made a pained noise.

"Okay." despite the inner confusion and startled feeling she had, she managed to answer without even a slight waver in her voice.

Ike took a sharp intake of breath and the car swerved slightly, "What . . .?" his eyes were fixed calmly on the road, but his breathing was heavy.

"I'll be your girlfriend." Micaiah's voice caught slightly that time though.

"Oh." his breathing steadied slightly, "I see."

"I have a question though; how long have you wanted to date me?" Micaiah fixed her eyes on him, taking in all of the emotions flickering on his normally calm face.

"_Dating_? Five years." the silveret blinked, and the world went fuzzy, she would have noticed that he put a strange emphasis on 'dating', but currently, all he silveret could think about was 'five years'.

"F-five years . . .?" Micaiah whispered faintly. Ike nodded hesitantly.

And just like that, life didn't make sense anymore.

* * *

Ike parked the car into a space in the shade of a tree, Micaiah had said nothing the entire trip, and it continued on like that. She opened the door before Ike could for her, and stepped out, not even glancing at her 'boyfriend'. Instead she stared into the distance, a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Micaiah?" Ike had tried that a couple of times during their trip into Sienne, but like before, she didn't reply. He sighed and gently took her arm, surprisingly, she didn't pull away, instead, she let him lead her towards the mall.

She was too busy trying to deal with the thousands of questions buzzing through her head to struggle with him.

He had wanted to date her for five years?! It sure didn't seem like it, he had always made fun of her, _nonstop_. That was his way of flirting? _Goddess_, it made no sense. Did he lie about the whole matter? What about when he said '_dating_'? Did he mean he had liked her like that even longer?

She stopped abruptly, Ike, who had been holding her arm gently, stopped too.

"Ike . . . How long have you-"

"Ike, and Micaiah!" A feminine voice shrieked, Ike stopped looking at Micaiah to turn towards Mist who was running towards them, three men in tow.

The silveret bit her lip, she couldn't ask the question now, not with the others there.

"Hey brother!" the brunette laughed happily, hugging her brother around the waist, "I missed you."

"Did you have fun in Gallia?" Ike asked her, a tender smile on his face, he took a moment to nod at the other three before looking back down at his excited sister.

"Yes, of course! The concert was amazing!" Mist was bouncing up and down in a hyper manner. Micaiah gave a very soft sigh before stepping slightly away, watching the brunette talk away.

One of the men behind her stepped up, "Something seemed off about Janaff though, he looked . . . Different."

"Only a fanatic would notice that, Ross." a greenette snickered.

"So what if I am?" Ross glared at the other.

"I bet you're just seeing things."

"Actually," Ike commented, "It _was_ a look-alike, the real Janaff was at my apartment a little while ago."

Ross's jaw dropped, "I hate you!!!"

"I know. Though, I think you'll hate Micaiah more. She got his autograph." Ike grinned at the look on Ross's face."

"NO! I do hate you more!" the young adult said heatedly to the silveret, though it was clear that he wasn't serious.

Micaiah just smirked.

Suddenly, Mist shrieked, "I'm sorry Micaiah! You don't know who we are!"

"Mist, please stop yelling." Ike scolded.

"Sorry," though the brunette didn't sound sincere, she turned back to Micaiah, "I'm Mist Urvan!"

The tall greenette who had spoken before raised a hand, "Boyd Triad."

Another green haired male stepped forward, "Gerik Ragnell, I'm Mist and Ike's cousin."

"Hello."

"I'm Ross Reaver! Boyd's cousin." the black haired male dropped his act of 'anger' and stuck out a hand cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you all in person." Micaiah tried to say enthusiastically, they were obviously nice people, but right now, she wasn't in the mood to be overly-friendly.

"So, how has my brother been?" Mist inquired to the silveret.

"Very nice, he . . . Asked me out today." Micaiah said bluntly.

Mist's eyes grew in size, "What?!" a wide, cheesy grin was forming on her face and she breathed in hysterically, "Ike! Let's go talk, now!!!" she was literally hopping up and down, "Boyd, Ross, Micaiah, Gerik . . . Ike and I will meet you in 'Emblem Coffee'."

"Wait-" Ike started, but Mist was already pulling him away with surprising strength, he just shrugged at the four other young-adults before letting himself be led away.

"She's . . . Excitable." Micaiah noted.

"You got that right." Ross agreed.

"So . . . Why was she so excited that Ike asked me out." dang it, she was still stuttering over the statement!

"Ike, well, my cousin . . . He isn't one to show his feelings, especially lo-" Gerik cut off abruptly at the end, and looked nervous for a moment, "like."

Micaiah had caught the mistake, _love_? "Love?"

"No." Gerik said to quickly, "Uh, let's go order the coffee!" Boyd groaned and Ross just rolled his eyes.

"Wait . . ." Micaiah murmured.

But they had already nervously fast-walked away, leaving Micaiah even more in turmoil than before.

* * *

"So . . . That's the story." Boyd finished, he had a look of panic in his eyes, swallowing and staring across the table at Ike.

As the day passed by, Micaiah realized she couldn't dwell on her and Ike while the others were here. She planned to ask him when they were alone at dinner. Yet now, from the waves of frustration that were flowing off of her boyfriend, the whole matter was probably bumped even further into the future.

"You're telling me . . . That you two are engaged?" Ike's voice was dangerously low, and despite the rather scary circumstances, Micaiah had to shiver at his tone. A good shiver.

"Yes, brother!" Mist squeaked.

Ike's scowl deepened, "I see." his voice, while naturally deep, was now a rumbling murmur, coming from his chest. Micaiah knew that this was definitely not the time to admire his qualities, yet stray thoughts wouldn't leave her head. Goddess, he sounds dangerous. After giving herself a mental slap, she went back to surveying the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Brother, mom and dad gave us their blessing, why shouldn't you?" Mist was trying to reason with her currently venomous brother.

"How can you be sure he's trustworthy?" Ike growled, giving a sharp nod at Boyd when he said 'he's'.

Mist's face hardened and suddenly, she was a scary as her brother, which seemed impossible. "What are you talking about, you doofus!? We've known Boyd since . . . Forever! You're just being an idiot, making up stupid, weak reasons as to why we can't be together. Stop being an overprotective brother and really start thinking!" her eyes were blazing and Micaiah began to wonder if the temper ran in the family.

"B-but." Ike's resolve was weakening, but there was still a little fight in him, albeit it was diminishing quickly.

"Ike, I think Boyd is a very trustworthy man . . . And you should be glad Mist chose him and not some jerk." Micaiah said gently. Mist sharply looked at Micaiah, a small '_thank you' _on her lips.

To Gerik's, Ross's, and Boyd's surprise, Ike took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. He exhaled as Micaiah put a soothing hand on his neck, rubbing lightly.

"Fine, you have my blessing." Ike said, his eyes still closed. Micaiah smiled to herself.

"Good, because I would have done it anyways." Mist said cheerfully.

Azure eyes snapped open and glared at his sister.

"M-mist." Boyd said in a panicky voice.

"Stop worrying, he'll get over it."

"Don't push it, sister." Ike growled, but the debate had been solved and everyone slowly went back to relaxing in the coffee shop.

A little while later, "Well, I think we've done enough shopping for today . . . I've been away from home for far too long, also." Ross stretched lightly, he glanced over at Gerik, "Can we go home?"

Gerik smiled, "As you wish."

"Well, see you guys later!" Ross said, bending over to pick up his bags from earlier that day.

"Bye." the two other couples chorused as the two men walked away.

"Well, I have to say, I feel the same way . . ." Boyd announced, smiling at Mist and winking.

Micaiah snorted, Ike made a slight irritated grunt and Mist just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, dear." the brunette answered, "Alright, see you two later!" she waved, grabbing her own shopping bags and leaving the store, Boyd right behind her.

The silveret giggled, "You have to admit, those two are cute together."

"Whatever." Ike sighed.

"So . . . Should we leave too?"

"Yeah . . . We'll eat at the diner when we get back to town."

"Cool." the thought of asking him her earlier question didn't even cross her mind."

* * *

The diner turned out to be a comfortable place called 'Balberith's', they were greeted by a tall ban with graying hair, "Hey, Tauroneo." Ike greeted cheerfully, and Micaiah vaguely wondered if Ike knew everyone in this town before they were swept away and seated at a booth.

"So, what can I get you two kids to drink?" a blue-haired teenager asked cheerfully, "We have ten choices that are made especially for sharing!" he added in a somewhat teasing voice.

"Ranulf . . . Be quiet." Ike rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking mock-angry.

"Heheh, sorry, Ike. What can I get you though?"

Micaiah giggled, "I'll take an iced tea."

"Coffee."

"I'll be right back with those drinks and to take your order." Ranulf announced before walking away, Micaiah couldn't help but notice that he walked with a feline grace that was alarming for the male race.

Ike slowly opened his menu, stopping for a moment to inconspicuously glance at Micaiah, only to find she was doing the exact same thing. They both snapped their eyes away, blushing almost in sync.

When Ranulf came back with a notebook he looked from between the two and smirked slyly, "So what are you kids up to?"

"Trying to order some food, but our waiter is slacking off." Ike crossed his arms and smirked at the blunette.

"Sheesh, sorry, just making sure!" Ranulf gave a small grin, "So, what'll it be?"

"The salmon meal." Micaiah answered, blinking in confusion when Ike grinned proudly.

"I'll take the steak special. Medium rare." Ike still had that smile on his face.

When Ranulf left with the menu's, Micaiah glanced at the blunette questionably, "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing, I just knew you were going to order that."

"Oh really, is that so?" Micaiah rose a brow, "What's so special about that?"

"Nothing, I guess I just want to know more about my girlfriend, is all." Ike looked hesitant at the end of his explanation.

Micaiah blushed, and then everything came back. He had asked her out, she had accepted, and then she found out that he had apparently wanted to steady for five years. At the silveret's lack of response, Ike had deflated slightly, and was fiddling with his fork.

"I see . . . Well, I want to know more about you too, boyfriend." Micaiah smiled slightly, the atmosphere had lightened noticeably, so she didn't bring up the main questions floating around in her mind. Instead, a grin broke across her face, and she let happiness fill her heart when Ike did the same.

"So . . . You seem to know a lot of people." Micaiah said offhandedly when the food arrived.

Ranulf spoke up, "Ike likes to travel everywhere possible, make new friends where he sees fit. I bet his ultimate goal is to live at least a week in every area of Tellius."

Ike looked uncomfortable and Micaiah glanced at him confusedly, "Oh really? Sounds exciting, but you know what would be even better? To leave Tellius and visit exotic places, you know, learn other people's culture . . . Different languages. That's my life goal." the silveret blinked again when Ranulf rose a brow before grinning.

"I'll leave you two kids alone." then he bounded away.

Turning back to Ike, he looked hastily away, and Micaiah realized he had been staring at her.

"You okay, Ike?"

"I had no idea you wanted to do stuff like that."

"Hey, my interest in history lies in more than just books! I've always wanted to travel, ever since I was little." Micaiah said to her defense.

"That's . . . Awesome." Ike murmured truthfully.

"So, you just want to travel around Tellius?"

"Well, I'd like to do that first . . . But then, my dream is kind of like yours . . . You know?" Ike corrected.

"Really . . ." Micaiah just smiled at him, then went to cutting her food, they fell into a silence, eating slowly, and savoring the food.

Halfway through the meal, Ike looked up, "You know, what is the first place you would visit if you left Tellius?"

And the conversation continued, they were so into it, they barely noticed when Ranulf came back, smiled knowingly and left again. He came back with a desert that he said was 'on the house', and after a little urging they accepted.

They talked into the evening, only leaving when Ranulf teasingly suggested that they should probably leave soon.

The day ended with Ike kissing Micaiah's hand, and speaking softly, "Today was fun."

"It was . . ." Micaiah said in a whisper, she swore her hand was burning!

"So . . . You still want to go on a date with me on Saturday?"

Micaiah smiled, "Yes." she paused, "Can I know where?"

"My work? Don't worry, I won't be working then." he added quickly at the end.

"Of course . . ." she teased gently.

"Micaiah?" at her 'hm', he continued, "I had fun."

"Me too, Ike."

* * *

A/N: Geez . . . My hands hurt. You know what would make it better? A review! Wow, this was a long chapter in comparison to the others . . . So, what do you guys think? Things going to fast? Is it still realistic? Please, I want to know if the story is still enjoyable.

Oh, hmm, the Carcino group was left out again . . . How sad for them. Sorry, but I don't have anything to say about them. Anyways. Later!


	12. Stupidity

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, if I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction?**

A/N: I'm sorry for the lateness!! Not to mention this chapter is going to be pretty short, with just he Carcino gang. But I have nothing to say about Ike, since he's at work, and Micaiah.

Hmm, nothing to do with the story, but something I though I'd say . . . I just finished my 13th play through on Radiant Dawn! And my top killer was . . . Soren! With 266 kills. That's exactly four kills away from being exactly 100 kills difference from top killer number two (Boyd). XD All hail Soren! Anyways, onto the story. Lol.

_Friday - Week Two_

* * *

Six young adults were crowded into one hotel room, chatting idly, the smell of pizza could be sensed coming through the open window.

Sothe was still fuming because of meeting Astrid's old boyfriend, and apparently they were meeting up with said male on Saturday. Zihark still wouldn't give the details to any of the group except for his newly-made girlfriend. Vika of course could stay silent, also.

Never before had Sothe experienced being left in the dark, and he immediately took a disliking to it. His thoughts suddenly drifted to Micaiah; was this how she felt most of the time? Always anxious about what was going to happen in her own future, frustrated that people treated her like an underling? Sothe shifted in discomfort at the thought of his childhood friend, brushing away her image from his mind's eye.

Beside him, Tormod burst out laughing, making Sothe jump in alarm; had his best friend finally lost it? But no, it turned out to be just a funny scene in the movie that Sothe wasn't even paying attention to.

He wasn't going to start watching either, instead, he took a look at the room's other inhabitants. Sothe himself sat on one of the beds, leaning against the headboard, Tormod mirroring his actions beside him. Ilyana lay on her side at the edge of the bed at their feet, cheerfully eating from a bag of trail mix. Astrid sat between the two beds, directly in front of the T.V., this confused the greenette for a moment. Wasn't there space on the other mattress?

A quick glance to his left, beyond Tormod, answered that question; he blanched at the sight of Zihark and Vika rolling around on the mattress. "Would you two mind getting a room?" Sothe snapped irritably. They immediately stilled, looking up from their previous activities.

"Yes, I would mind." Zihark said just as coldly, scowling at the greenette.

By now, everyone was watching the scene unfold; Tormod looked hesitant, Ilyana looked nervous, Astrid was in a defensive stance.

Zihark and Sothe were glaring each other down; it had been like this since Sothe had saved Ilyana from being strangled by the blunette. Sothe couldn't find it within himself to really like the man anymore.

Sothe opened his mouth to make an ugly remark, but suddenly, Astrid stepped in, "Sothe, could I talk to you outside?"

The greenette blinked, and after a moments hesitation, agreed, standing and stepping away from the bed, walking after his girlfriend who had stepped outside. Since his back was turned, he missed the sneer Zihark sent his way.

After making sure the card key to the room was in his pocket, he shut the door and followed Astrid down the walkway towards the staircase. Wondering were they were going, Sothe hurried to catch up and ask, "Hey, what's going on?"

"I didn't want you doing anything stupid and getting on Zihark's bad side." She replied bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?!" Sothe snapped, idly noticing that they were in the parking lot.

"Tomorrow, we're going somewhere, obviously, and if Makalov is involved, it is probably dangerous." they stopped in front of Astrid's car and she unlocked it, motioning for Sothe to get in.

He did so, and once they were both settled, stated questionably, "Um, no offence, but how can that man possibly be dangerous. When we talked to him . . . He seemed like a freaking dope."

"Uh, yeah, a lot of people say that. But, the truth is, he hangs out with some very scary people. Not to mention Makalov himself. He drinks a lot, usually he just gets silly-drunk, but . . . Sometimes, he gets angry. I don't know, I just have this feeling today that tomorrow is going to be bad." Astrid bit her bottom lip worriedly.

Sothe wanted to comfort her a little, yet couldn't find anything to say, instead, he glanced out of the car. He blinked when he thought he saw a flash of blue. It was vaguely familiar, and yet, it had been very brief, so maybe it was just a figment of his imagination.

Sothe turned back to his girlfriend who seemed to be in deep thought, after heaving a soft sigh, he spoke up, "So, how did you happen to meet Makalov and start going out with him?"

It was Astrid's turn to sigh, "Alright . . . Back in my Freshman year at college, when I had all A's on my report card. There was a man who seemed fascinated by me, Makalov, and I was fascinated by him." Sothe flinched, but Astrid was too deep in her thoughts to notice. "You know . . . Back then, my entire family were proud of my grades, not _me_, but my achievements . . . He was the first person to not even care about that, instead, just saying that _I_ was an interesting person. Back then, even my friends were just that because of my grades. They figured if we were on friendly terms, I'd help them through their schoolwork. It was like, Makalov was the first person to see me, for _me_!" Astrid sighed sadly.

"If he was that great, why did you two break up?" Sothe didn't mean to sound that harsh, yet he couldn't help it; the idiotic looking man was like a saint in her world! What was he?

"It turns out he just wanted a pretty girl to show off and make himself look better . . ." Astrid closed her eyes then, a pained look flashing across her face, " I broke up with him, but yet . . . I couldn't go back to my family, school or anything . . . I was a cast out, all because I wanted to see what it would be like to be on the not-quite-legal side." Astrid shuddered, and a tear ran down her cheek.

Sothe stared at her in shock, mainly because of her tale, but also because he had never seen her cry before. The greenette moved closer to her and brought the woman into his arms, cradling her close to him. She gave a small sniff and cuddled into his chest, uttering a small 'thanks'.

"You know . . . I can't believe that no one like you for you."

"What . . .?"

"You're forgetting about me, Astrid, do you think that I'm a bastard like that? No, I like- no, I _love_ you for who you are." he paused, she had gone completely still, " I love _you_, Astrid." She gave a sob and hugged him even tighter, burying her face into his chest.

"Oh, Sothe . . ."

* * *

A little while later, after Astrid had composed herself and Sothe had told himself not to beat Zihark up, they entered the hotel room.

Zihark looked up from his seat on the right side bed and rolled his eyes, "About time you two showed up. I was about to tell the plan without you here." Sothe felt a slight flare of irritation at the man, but a soft hand on his arm stopped it. "Okay everyone, gather round."

Tormod, Ilyana, Astrid, and Sothe all sat on the bed, leaving it rather crowded.

"Tomorrow, starting in the afternoon, we're going to join in on a political protest."

Tormod gaped openly, the incredulous look on his face almost comical if not for the circumstances. Ilyana blinked rapidly, Astrid raised a brow.

"A political protest." Sothe repeated in a dull voice.

"Yes." Zihark replied coolly.

"Uh, wouldn't that be illegal?" Ilyana murmured.

"Yes, if the police found out about it, we'd be in trouble." Astrid answered for Zihark.

"Yeah, but no ones going to find out." Zihark said confidently.

"You know," Sothe started, ignoring the warning glance he got from Astrid, "This is the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"No one cares what you think," the blunette snapped back, he turned away from Sothe, "So, who's in?"

Everyone looked hesitant, "Will there be alcohol?" Tormod inquired.

"Yes."

Tormod looked torn then, "All right . . . I'll go."

Ilyana bit her lip, "Me too."

Astrid cursed under her breath, "I'll go," at Sothe's disbelieving glance, she added, "if only to watch over the two of you." She indicated at Ilyana and Tormod.

"It won't even be necessary." Zihark muttered.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too." Sothe said irritably.

"Like I even care." Zihark smirked, "alright, get some sleep everyone, we have a 'big day' ahead of us." He stood, "Be ready to go at 10 a.m." then he was striding towards the door, yanking it open and stepping out, Vika in close pursuit.

After they were gone, Sothe turned a furious stare on Tormod, "Why did you agree?!"

"You know I've always wanted to try alcohol! This is my chance!" Tormod hissed back defensively.

Sothe bristled, "You couldn't have picked a less dangerous situation? It would have been better to just wait another year instead of this!"

Tormod pouted, "I'm not talking about this anymore. Let's go Il." He stood, and like Zihark, walked out of the hotel room stiffly, Ilyana following behind, giving a quick, apologetic look to Sothe and Astrid before leaving.

Sothe groaned and flopped down on the bed, a hand over his eyes, "This is stupid."

"I know . . ." Astrid replied softly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Me too, Sothe, me too."

* * *

A/N: Uh, yeah. Sorry for the shortness, not to mention the out of character characters. Also, no Ike and Micaiah. But I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated . . .


	13. The Goldoa Star

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

**Volke: **I can't believe you paired my little thief up with a girl.

**TSaGD: **Yeah, neither can I.

**Volke: **. . .

**TSaGD: **And guess what?

**Volke: **. . .

**TSaGD: **I have a pairing for you too!

**Volke**: . . . Sothe?

**TSaGD**: No. You get Heather!

**Volke**: . . .

**Volke: **Wait, what? Isn't she . . . Obviously into other females?

**TSaGD: **Yes, but seeing as I already paired Sothe up with a woman, I thought, why not you? And since I like to contribute to odd pairings, I thought, 'why not VolkeXHeather'?

**Volke: **But you don't like the pairing.

**TSaGD: **I also don't like SotheXAstrid or ZiharkXVika, but that didn't stop me either, now did it?

**Volke: **. . . You better pay me for this. *Fingers Peshkatz*

**TSaGD: **How about . . .50,000 non-existent pieces of gold, coming especially from within the made up bank in my imaginative mind?

**Volke: **Well, seeing as how this version of me also comes from your imagination, it fits. I'll take the job.

**TSaGD: **Ah, I truly am glad we're in agreement, because I would've made you do it anyway.

**Volke: ***unsheathes Peshkatz*

**TSaGD: ***Gulps and makes Volke randomly disappear*

A/N: Sorry about the dialogue above, I've always wanted to do that. Anyways, this update was a little faster, eh? There's going to be a bit different way to switch from Ike and Micaiah to the Carcino Gang, I hope it's not too confusing.

Yes, I wanted to have a few more characters/pairings, so I added a recently-made pairing to the story. NO, I do not approve of it. Just because of my personal taste though.

Note: In this story, Almehda, Rajaion, and Kurthnaga have no family connections. Soren is Kurth's son and Dheginsea is Kurth's father only. Ena and Rajaion are not engaged.

Now, onto the story!

_Saturday-Week Two_

_Italics _= Sothe's part of the story (All except the first letter from Tonas to Micaiah.)

* * *

_Micaiah,_

_I'm afraid to say that my arrival home is going to be delayed a day, business matters and all. There was a major debate in Raustan, I'm just helping to clear that up now. So, I'll be home on Monday, no later. Sorry for the delay, sweetie. Be safe!_

_-Tonas_

The silveret pondered on the fact that just a few days ago, she would have been utterly furious. But now, it seemed to be a blessing. Sure, once she got back home, she would still be able to keep in contact with Ike. But this was with him at his house!

But it was only an extra day, she would still have to find a way to question him about his feelings soon.

They were going on a date today, perhaps afterwards she would ask.

"So, Micaiah, do you have anything that you can wear to the club?" Ike called her from the kitchen. Said woman spun around in the chair in front of the desk and contemplated her answer for a moment.

"What kind of clothing do people usually wear there?"

"Well . . ." Ike said thoughtfully, "Some women wear dresses, some just wear pants, it is a very diverse club. If you don't have anything, we can always buy something else for you."

Micaiah felt a small smile tugging on her lips, "I'm sure I'll find something from what I packed."

"Alright." there was a noise of plate clacking together within the kitchen and Ike popped out into the living room a moment later. "A quick breakfast?" he set down a steaming plate of sausage patties, biscuits, and eggs.

"Sounds good!" Micaiah grinned, "That's my favorite breakfast food."

"_What's everyone going to order?" Zihark asked from his spot in the driver's seat, tapping his index finger on the steering wheel._

"_Waffles on the go!" Tormod cheered from the backseat._

"_If you spill syrup on my car, I won't be able to guarantee your safety." Astrid said half jokingly from the passenger seat._

"_I'll take pancakes to go." Ilyana said dreamily, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly from in between Sothe and Tormod in the back of the car._

"_Breakfast burrito for me." Astrid shrugged, beside her, Vika requested the same._

" _. . .I'll take a sausage and egg sandwich," Sothe said absentmindedly, "It's my favorite kind of breakfast." he added as an afterthought._

Micaiah shifted slightly in discomfort, Sothe flashing in her mind's eye; this wasn't the time to be thinking about him right now though.

She shrugged off the feeling and reached for a biscuit and the necessary ingredients to make a breakfast sandwich.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could leave at twelve in the afternoon; maybe stop by a few shops I know before we go to the 'Goldoa Star'." Ike suggested mildly.

"That sounds fun." Micaiah smiled cheerfully, "What kind of stores?"

Ike got a mischievous smile on his face, "It's a surprise."

The silveret put on a mock-pout, "You're no fun."

"I get that from my sister a lot." Ike winked before taking a bite out of his meal.

Micaiah giggled, eating her own food.

"That gives us an hour to get ready, is that okay?"

"It's probably best if I shower first then."

"Got it." they fell into a comfortable silence, Micaiah would sneak a glance at Ike's relaxed features every one in a while, marveling at the sheer beauty of it. Sometimes their eyes would meet and they would realize the other was mirroring their actions, right after, gazes would snap away in embarrassment. But it was peaceful.

_Sothe took the old, used, sandwich wrapper and wadded it into a ball, throwing it into the trash when he was finished._

"_Alright, we're going to get to the area specified in about an hour, so, finish up your breakfast quickly." Zihark ordered from the front of the car._

"_All right . . ." the group chorused._

Micaiah stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a clean, blue towel; wondering slightly at why it was so much larger than the other ones.

She stepped out of the bathroom, blinking when she saw Ike smirking at her, "W-what?" Micaiah felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Taking a liking to _my_ towel?" Ike grinned, a playful sparkle in his azure eyes.

"T-this is yours?" Micaiah squeaked, blush deepening.

"Don't worry," the grin turned mischievous once again, "I think you look great in it."

Micaiah's eyes widened considerably, entire face going aflame, she groaned into a hand, "Ike!" she made an embarrassed squeak before rushing down the hallway towards the guest bedroom, Ike's laughter following her.

"Jerk . . ." but she didn't sound that convincing, and her smile completely ruined the effect of trying to seem angry.

"_This is the place then?" Sothe asked dully, staring at the shabby, gray stone walls._

"_Yes." Zihark replied coldly, he opened the car door and jumped out, Vika right behind him. Sothe followed their example, pulling open his own door. Tormod, Ilyana, and Astrid weren't far behind_

_Pairing up, the three couples walked towards the building, all wondering at what was going to happen that day._

Micaiah slid the silky material up her frame, stopping when the sleeves were over her shoulders. Pale pink and light blue seemed to glow on her; Micaiah smiled softly, smoothing out a slight crease in her dress. The silveret stepped in front of the mirror in her room, taking her hairbrush and putting it to her silver locks.

After the hair was untangled and flowing, Micaiah took a blue ribbon and tied two prominent locks of hair on the sides of her face back. When finished, the silver-haired beauty nodded in satisfaction.

Returning once more to the suitcase on top of the exotic chest, she took out a pair of shoes that matched the dress. Micaiah sighed, did one last straightening of her dress, and stepped out of the room.

Ike was in the living room, from what it sounded like, so Micaiah made her way down the hall. She saw the blunette, his back was turned away from her so she cleared her throat. He paused his unknown actions and gave a glance her way, then completely stilled.

His azure eyes remained fixed on her as he slowly turned around, intense eyes seemed to scan her attire, and Micaiah shifted in discomfort. "I-is this okay?" Ike was snapped out of reverie.

"You look . . . Gorgeous." He was still staring at her, eyes trained on the dress, her hair, and her face. Micaiah blushed at his words, there was that word again.

The silveret then noticed Ike's own outfit; it wasn't too fancy, but it suited him well. A blue, formal shirt, black pants . . . It was startling how well he could pull of such simplicity and make it seem like much more.

"You don't look too bad yourself . . ." Micaiah smiled softly, her golden-brown eyes lighting up.

_Sothe had lost track of his friends, Tormod and Ilyana had made their way to the refreshments. Sothe didn't know where Zihark and Vika were, but neither did he care. But what he was worried about, was were Astrid could be . . ._

Ike pulled his car up in front of 'Latona and Matrona', Micaiah cocked her head to the side, wondering at what this place was.

"I'm sure you're going to like it here." the blunette said simply.

They got out of the car, walking towards the entrance, Micaiah stayed close to Ike, looking around with curious eyes. She started when her boy-friend reached for her hand, but she accepted and soon they were walking arm in arm inside.

"Hello! Welcome to 'Latona and Matrona'!" a girl with ginger hair said cheerfully, she was wearing pink and black, and currently examining her fingernail. She blinked after a moment and looked up, startled, "Well, hello Ike!"

"Lyre." Ike replied, nodding a head.

"Long time, no see! I heard from Ranulf that you had a girlfriend!" Lyre turned to Micaiah, "Hi, I'm Lyre Daunt." she offered a hand and Micaiah took it. "So you met Ran-Ran then?"

The silveret rose a brow at Ranulf's nickname, but before she could comment, a semi-irritated voice broke in, "Please don't call me that, Lyre." Ranulf looked exasperated.

"Yes, aren't you too old for making up childish nicknames, Lyre?" a new voice joined in the conversation, the female held a startling resemblance to the girl behind the counter.

"Hmph, you're way to strict, Lethe." Lyre complained.

Lethe ignored the other girl and turned to Ike and Micaiah, "Long time, no see, Ike. Hello, you must be Micaiah." she didn't act unfriendly, but she wasn't overly welcoming either.

"Yes." Micaiah replied simply.

"Hi, Lethe . . ." he paused, "I see you've finally gotten engaged." he seemed to include Ranulf in this statement.

Lethe blushed and Ranulf grinned, Lyre just rolled her eyes. "Yup, and it's going great." Ranulf said proudly. Lethe turned slightly, muttering something along the lines of 'idiot'.

Lyre broke in, "So, anyway, would you like a tour around the store, or are you going to be able to, Ike?"

"I'll be fine." the blunette assured her.

"That's what I thought." Lyre shrugged and went back to examining her nails.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat," Ranulf started.

"But we have a few things to do." Lethe finished firmly.

"Alright, I'll let you two go then." Ike said understandably.

"Nice meeting you." Micaiah said quickly, Lethe nodded and Ranulf smiled.

"See ya!" Ranulf called as he was dragged out of the store by his fiancé.

Ike took hold of Micaiah's hand again, and guided her through the store, the silveret commented, "That was abrupt."

"Yeah, Lethe is very dutiful." Ike answered, changing directions and going down an isle. Micaiah took a quick glance at the stock before being pulled away. Writing utensils and inks seemed to litter that area.

Micaiah saw exotic treats, musical instruments, shoemaking kits, even book making kits. But they stopped for none of that, instead, they came to a halting stop in front of what looked like maps, travel guides, and event notices.

"What . . .?" the silveret was curious as to what they were doing here.

Ike glanced at the travel guides, "If you were to leave the continent, the first place you would go would be Talys, right?" Micaiah blinked, and nodded.

The blunette grabbed for a travel guide and brought it down to set in Micaiah's hand, "That has all kinds of information on what is interesting to do in that region." Ike trailed off and looked uncertain.

The silveret smiled brightly, then slowly opened the book . . .

_Sothe thought he saw a glimpse of Astrid, but as soon as he thought he did, the image was gone. The man sighed, this was going to be a long day._

Micaiah held the shopping bag to her chest, a smile on her face, beside her, Ike was also cheerful, watching the road in a relaxed manner.

"I hope you like the club." Ike said softly.

"I'm sure I will, Ike, you seem to like it well enough. And you work there!" Micaiah assured him.

He chuckled, a deep, rumbling in his chest, "Too true."

Soon, they were pulling into a semi-crowded parking lot, "It's going to get packed soon, good thing we got here early. No long lines we have to go through." Ike noted, unbuckling his seatbelt. Micaiah was just about done with hers when the blunette opened the door for her. Blinking at his speed, the silveret sent an appreciative smile his way before stepping out. "Ready?"

"Yes." Micaiah took his hand when he offered it and they walked towards the club, the silveret couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

They approached the entrance and a very tall, red-haired bouncer looked up, "Hello, Ike. Hello, miss."

"Micaiah, this is Gareth Tide, Gareth, this is Micaiah Thani." Ike introduced the two.

"Ah, so you're the famous Micaiah? We've heard a lot about you." Gareth smiled at the silveret, Ike shifted in embarrassment, muttering under his breath. The silver-haired beauty chuckled slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Gareth."

"Well, you two may go in; have fun!"

They complied and stepped in, Micaiah looked around, taken aback. There were deep colors all around; blacks, dark browns, and rich reds. The lighting sent a warm vibe throughout the entire place. "Wow . . ."

"I know, right?" Ike smiled, "My best friend, Soren, has a lot to do with how this place looks. Want to meet him?"

"Definitely."

"Uh, just a little warning, he can be quite blunt."

"More than you?" Micaiah asked teasingly.

"Assuredly." Ike winked.

"Seems a bit incomprehensible." Micaiah murmured, Ike just laughed.

As they walked through the main entry room, they saw that there were already a few people here. Music could be heard from a dance floor, kitchen noises were clearly heard. They stopped at a room that seemed to be a bar.

"Hey, Stefan." Ike called, a tall, handsome man looked up from cleaning a glass.

"Hello, Ike." The greenette walked towards them, "Care for a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm just here to introduce you to my girlfriend." Ike stuttered a bit over the word 'girlfriend'. Micaiah herself blushed just a bit.

Stefan scanned Micaiah with striking, violet eyes, then blinked, "Took you long enough, Ike." the golden-eyed female blushed and snapped her gaze to a flushing Ike.

Azure eyes glared at the greenette, but Stefan only chuckled, "Hello, Micaiah, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've been hearing that from a lot of people." Micaiah said shakily.

"Indeed," Stefan paused, "So, I suppose it's good manners to give my name, eh?" at Micaiah's nod, he spoke again, "Stefan Katti, nice to finally meet you." they shook hands and then Ike was dragging her away. The tall man just grinned.

"So, what's all this about, 'finally'?" Micaiah questioned, Ike bit his lip and before he could say anything, saw a way out.

"Hey, Lute!" a violet haired woman looked over at them.

When they were close enough, Lute spoke up first, "You must be Micaiah Thani, I'm Lute Caliber." She paused, "You're right Ike," then, "Micaiah Thani, you definitely do look pretty in pink." Ike growled, but Lute seemed unfazed.

"Um, thanks, nice to meet you." Micaiah was beginning to get very curious about how all of these people already knew her.

"Sorry, but I have to go back to my job. See you two soon." Lute said briskly, then she was off, violet dress flying behind her.

"Ike . . .?" but the blunette just dragged her away again.

Micaiah sighed, if she wanted to have a normal day, she would just have to save her questions for later. Otherwise, Ike would never calm down.

Soon, they were nearing the sounds of sizzling food, Micaiah looked around, it was the kitchen. A curly-black haired man was walking around, shouting orders to his cooks, it was obvious that he was the head chef. After a moment, the man was walking towards Ike and Micaiah, a strained look on his face.

"You knew we were here?" Ike inquired.

"I know immediately when someone enters my kitchen," the man shrugged, he turned to Micaiah, "Saleh Pelyn." they shook hands. Micaiah vaguely wondered how many times she had done that today before he was asking who she was. That was different though.

"Micaiah Thani."

"Ah, that's what I thought."

Well, maybe not so different.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat . . . But." He didn't even have to finish.

"AHH! Mister Saleh!!! I did it again!" a teenage voice shrieked.

Saleh closed his eyes slightly before opening them and snapping around on his heel and heading the direction of black smoke, "Ewan . . ."

Ike grunted, "That kid is still setting things on fire?" he asked incredulously.

Micaiah was a bit weary after meeting a bunch more people, or what seemed like a lot; she had met Zelgius Alondite from security; Nasir Boon, the DJ; Kyle Vidofnir, also from security; Ena Renewal, the owner's secretary; and the owner himself, Kurthnaga Ire.

Yet, there was still no sign of Soren anywhere, "Well, he's the manager of this whole club, and the only one, so I can definitely see him being busy." Ike shrugged. "Well, might as well do something," he looked around, "Is it just me or are you hungry again?"

_He knew he had seen her, and what he saw made his blood boil. That stupid dope with pink cotton-candy for hair was currently too close to his girlfriend for comfort. But Sothe was slightly reassured when he saw that she definitely wasn't encouraging the man. But still, Makalov didn't seem to be leaving her alone. But before Sothe could help her out, they had disappeared from sight again._

They were seated in a booth not five minutes later by their hostess, Myrrh Manakete; their menus were flipped open and they quickly figured out what they wanted.

Lute came around to their table and stoically took out a pen and paper, "What can I get you for drinks?"

"Lemonade for me," Micaiah requested. Lute nodded and quickly wrote it down, then wrote down Ike's order of coffee. He seemed to be a coffee addict.

When Lute was gone, Micaiah voiced her thoughts, "Are you a coffee addict, Ike?" the silveret asked teasingly.

"How did you ever guess?" Ike asked in mock incredulity.

"I'm psychic." Micaiah winked.

The blunette sobered slightly, "Sometimes, I think that might be true." he said quietly, but Micaiah heard it easily. Before she could question him, the drinks arrived and they ordered their food.

_Sothe sighed as he finally sat down, taking in his surroundings more fully now that he wasn't completely looking for Astrid. Everywhere people were acting out, breaking bottles, ranting, and some, plotting schemes. The greenette didn't have any interest in this; but he was on a quest to gain maturity, right?_

_Though . . . Did he maybe have the wrong idea?_

An hour passed and they finally stood up from their finished dinner; by now, the music from another room was changed and it seemed that a live music show was going on currently. Ike asked Micaiah if she wanted to check it out, the answer was obvious and they made their way towards the dance floor after paying half-and-half for dinner.

Almost to the entryway, they stopped when Ike saw a familiar face, "Soren!" the blunette called. A male with raven hair turned and blinked at seeing Ike.

"Ike?" the short man asked, his voice was cold and impassive, "What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off."

"I did, but this time I'm enjoying myself."

Soren looked over at Micaiah then, "I see," he held out a hand, "Soren Ire, manager of the 'Goldoa Star'."

"Micaiah Thani." The silveret stuck to staying formal, and not overly friendly, already sensing what kind of person Soren would easily accept. Well, accept easier than normal.

"Mm," Soren merely grunted and turned back to Ike, "Sorry, I have a few things I need to do."

Ike sighed, "Soren, you know, you seem very stressed today. More so than usual. Maybe you should think about taking a day off and going out with _him_."

Soren froze, "I live to keep this club going, I have no time for anything else." the ebon-haired man replied, then he was walking away with stiff steps.

Micaiah was confused, "'Him'?"

Ike replied simply, "It's a long story."

"Ah," Micaiah paused, "I won't pry."

"Thank you, and sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Micaiah gave a reassuring squeeze to Ike's arm before pulling away.

"Thank you, again." Ike gave her an intense stare before turning away, "To the dance floor?"

"Alright." Micaiah said excitedly.

Ike took her hand again, and together, walked into the room full of blaring music.

A stage could be seen with two people on it, a tall, black-haired man with a guitar and a black-haired woman who was currently singing.

"Are those . . . The 'Black Dragons'?" Micaiah asked curiously.

"Yes, they sing here a lot, actually."

"I love their music!"

"Rajaion definitely knows how to play a guitar. Though, I prefer Janaff's playing." Ike stated.

"Same here." Micaiah said, all the while staring at the dancing people.

Suddenly, there was a loud cheer and the silveret snapped her gaze over to the commotion, in her peripheral vision, she saw Ike do the same. A circle surrounded a dancing couple. People threw tips into a jar at the dancer's feet, cheering all the while as they did a lively, fast dance.

"That's Volke Peshkatz and Heather Baselard, they dance here a lot; and are allowed to make some money as long as they pay the fair amount in return." Ike informed his girlfriend.

"They're very talented."

"Indeed." they watched for a little longer before Ike gently tugged on Micaiah's arm to lead them towards two chairs.

"We're not going to dance?" Micaiah asked in confusion.

"After the next song starts."

_Sothe pushed through a couple of people, finally finding a way to the refreshment table, and there sat Tormod, currently shaking in his seat. Ilyana was holding his hand, trying to steady him. All in all, it didn't seem like his best friend was in any danger, so Sothe moved on, intent on finding his girlfriend._

_Little did he know, he was currently being followed by more than one person._

The fast song ended and Micaiah straightened a little in her seat, then she flushed as a slow song started, did Ike plan this? The blunette beside her stood and offered a hand to the silveret, Micaiah took it and was lead away to the dance floor. She was pulled closer to his strong chest, slowly, the woman reached high up to put her hands on his shoulders, his arms going around her waist at the same time.

_Two cold hands grasped Sothe's wrists and a raspy voice whispered in his ear as he struggled, "You are messing with the wrong man, boy."_

_The greenette stiffened, the voice was filled with malice, and he distantly noticed that he was in a dark corner with this mysterious man. What was going to happen to him!?_

They moved together, staring at each other, their eyes locked. He pulled her closer and she rested a head on his abdomen, completely comfortable.

"_I'd have stayed away from the boss's girl, if I were you. But now, it's too late for you, you stupid boy." the voice grew colder and suddenly, Sothe was thrown against the wall, his jaw connecting solidly with the stone, he coughed a little blood up._

Ike leaned down towards Micaiah's ear, and he whispered lowly, "Micaiah . . ." she shuddered.

"Ike . . ."

_Sothe was thrown on the floor a minute later, he vaguely wondered why no one was helping and only watching him get beat up. A kick was aimed at his ribs and he was too slow to dodge it. A fist met his face and he realized, there were now two men beating him to a pulp._

"I'm having a good time . . ." Ike muttered.

"So am I, Ike."

_Sothe was trying to defend himself now, but as soon as he did so, another man stepped forward and kicked stepped on him harshly. There was a shriek and then a scream, "SOTHE!?"_

"Though, after the dance, I think we should go home . . ." Ike whispered, "Sorry . . ."

"It's fine, as long as we spend more time together there, too." Micaiah didn't realize what that could've implied until she felt him shudder and hold her tighter. She let a small gasp escape her lips and then a sigh.

"_Sothe, no, Sothe!" Astrid called desperately._

_The greenette couldn't answer, a rain of fists striking him every second; it was agony and with this many people against him, he couldn't fight back. Was he done for?_

The song ended and Ike took Micaiah's hand, "Shall we go home?"

"Alright."

_Sothe coughed up more blood, the pain white hot, Astrid's voice could be distantly heard still. The greenette was now beginning to doubt that this whole trip was a good idea, was he just a complete fool?_

The door shut behind them as they stepped into the apartment and Micaiah bit her lip, now was the time to ask . . . "Ike," she asked quietly, he turned to look at her, "I have . . . A question."

He froze, "What is it?"

"You said you've wanted to date me for five years . . ."

Ike sighed, "Let's get one thing straight," he paused for awhile, and Micaiah began to wonder if he had spaced out, then he started walking closer. The silveret realized that her back was to the door, but right now, she was more concerned with keeping his intense gaze.

_Sothe's vision was growing dark, the rain of fists wouldn't let up, tears of pain were running down his cheeks, Astrid was screaming for them to stop. . . _

_The last thing Sothe heard was a gun-shot, the fists letting up slightly, and then, he was out, floating into the black-river of unconsciousness._

Ike was bending down towards her ear for the second time today, "I've wanted to date you for five long years . . . But that's nothing. I've . . . I've loved you since I was fourteen. I've loved you for so long, Micaiah." His voice grew hoarse and Micaiah stared at his face. "I _love_ you."

"W-why?" Micaiah stuttered out.

"What?" he sounded confused.

"If you loved me for so long . . . Why? Why did you never tell me, why did you always tease me, instead of telling me?" Micaiah whispered out.

Ike met her gaze with bright blue eyes, he opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, the phone rang. His mouth thinned and he stepped away regretfully. Micaiah herself was cursing that damned phone.

His voice was too low to hear, so she just waited where she was, suddenly, there was a 'What?!' before fading out again. A few minutes later, the phone slammed on it's hook and Ike entered the hall again, his face was strained and Micaiah felt a nervous flutter in her stomach.

"I-Ike?" she swallowed, "What is it?"

"It's Sothe. He's been injured." Micaiah's eyes widened and she gasped out loud.

"What, how!?" thousands of questions were running through her head, how did Ike know what Sothe was doing? How was Sothe injured? Who was on the phone? HOW?!

Ike sighed, "This is going to take some explaining." Micaiah silently agreed.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think these kids are absolute morons." Innes Nidhogg spat out angrily.

Ephriam Grealord sighed, "No kidding." he gently shifted Sothe in his lap, and rolled his eyes.

"Right now is not the time to be scolding them, we have a bad situation, and we need to take care of it." Eirika Grealord said from the front seat.

"We can't take him to a hospital right now, Carcino's is out of the question." Seth Tarvos said grimly.

"Think he'll live?" Innes wondered aloud.

"I patched up the worst, he won't loose anymore blood. As long as he stays off the broken bones, he'll make it until we get home." Eirika murmured.

"He deserves a little pain if you ask me."

"Well, Innes, no one _is_ asking you." Eirika said in exasperation.

"But really, they drove over one thousand miles, to Carcino, in a 'MUSTANG'! They're all dumb-asses." Innes retorted.

"Watch your language!"

Ephriam snickered as his boy-friend was scolded.

"Shut up, Ephriam."

The blunette just smirked.

* * *

A/N: So, that wasn't a cool place to stop. I have a lot to explain in the next chapter, don't I? Sorry! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't confused. At least it was a long one, eh?

I truly enjoyed this chapter more than other . . . So, yeah. Unbetaed!

Reviews make me update!


	14. A Shaky Situation

Love is Psychotic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

A/N: So, as usual, this chapter was unbetaed, so, I apologize for all of the mistakes in this. Just a little note; Seth is Titania's and Nolan's child, thus why Seth's last name is Tarvos of all things. This was one of my faster updates, I must say.

I want to say one thing to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters', and author alerters', thank you so much for everything! I never thought I'd get to eighty reviews; but I did! Maybe I'll do a poll on maybe a one shot written especially for this occasion.

What do you guys think?

_Sunday-Week Two_

* * *

After last night's phone call, Micaiah couldn't get another word out of Ike on the matter; he would always reply, wait until we're all together.

Who, Ike, Sothe, and herself?

Of course Sothe had to be here, he was the person with more authority than Micaiah. The silveret frowned at that thought. Did things just fall back into how they normally went? Just because Sothe was coming home? Was Ike now going to treat her the same as every one else? Excluding her friends of course. She didn't like that thought, not at all, she wanted to be treated like an adult by Ike!

But by his silence, it seemed that that might not be happening anymore.

Golden-brown eyes watched as Ike paced back and forth from the living room to the kitchen, and back again. He had a worried frown on his face, and occasionally would make an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

It was around 12:00 p.m. that the phone rang, Ike stopped immediately and rushed over to the device, picking it up and uttering a quick, "Hello?"

He listened for a moment, "Yes." a pause, "Yeah?" a longer pause, "What do you mean?" a frustrated growl, "What do you mean he refuses to go to the hospital?!" Ike was seething and about to yell something when Micaiah rushed in.

"I-Ike?"

The man immediately stopped, still fuming but listening to Micaiah, "Hold on a moment, Ephriam."

"Sothe doesn't get along with his parents, and if a hospital bill was sent home, he would be in major trouble."

"Then what do you normally do?" Ike as incredulously.

"My father usually helps out . . ."

"Alright." Ike sighed, then into the phone, "Just bring Sothe here, and we'll discuss the situation further, I don't think Tonas is going to be happy with how things have been going this past week." then he hung up.

Micaiah thought over what Ike had just stated, and realized, with a sinking feeling, that Tonas indeed would _not_ be happy. It would have been bad enough once her father had found about the whole trip to Carcino, it would be worsened by at least ten times. Bordering on the possibility that he might not even help Sothe, or talk to him again; being one who always says to tell the truth or you do not deserve any trust.

The silveret was unsure at how any of this could be cleared up without Tonas completely casting Sothe away from his and Micaiah's lives. And as much as Micaiah was unhappy with Sothe, she wasn't ready to give up his friendship.

Micaiah began to shake slightly and drew Ike attention, who was still standing by the living room's phone. "Micaiah . . .?" he stepped forward, "Are you okay?"

"I-Ike," the silveret whispered, her boy-friend rushed to her side and sat on the couch in the seat right next to her, "What if Sothe . . . What if my father says I can never see him again? I don't think I could bear it." due to her turned head, she missed the agonized, but fleeting look on Ike's face.

"Micaiah . . ." he said softly, there was an iciness to his voice, and Micaiah looked up to his face. But the expression was unreadable, "Micaiah, everything will be alright, I promise." he said firmly.

"You can't say that . . . It's just foolish to promise something like that." Micaiah said sadly. She remembered what Ike had said just last Tuesday, 'He'll be alright, I promise'. Look what had happened yesterday! It was lucky Ephriam and Innes had been around, otherwise Sothe would have . . . Not survived.

Ike sighed, "I always keep my promises."

The golden-eyed beauty groaned in exasperation, "Not true, Ike, I mean, look at the recent events. When I first got here, you promised that Sothe would be alright, and now he's hospital material!" the silveret said angrily.

The blunette blinked, and frowned, "I see." then he stood up and was walking away, into his room with the door shutting behind him.

For a minute, Micaiah stared at the now unoccupied space where Ike had been sitting. Then one thought came to her mind, why was he so upset? But right now, she wasn't in the mood to go talk to him; it _was _the truth that he didn't keep his last promise, and if he was going to be a baby about it, that was his own problem!

The woman stood up and walked towards the exit, stepping outside and towards the elevator. Once it arrived, she stepped in and watched dully as the electricity powered doors shut behind her. Leaning against the back of the small, moving room, she sighed, bringing up a small hand to massage her temple.

* * *

A few hours later and Micaiah was still walking around the apartment building, not really enjoying the scenery, but trapped in the depths of her mind. She was only shaken from it when she looked up to see semi-familiar female walking towards her. It was only a split-second before Micaiah called, "Eirika!"

Said woman smiled and strode towards the silveret, "Hello, Micaiah."

"I didn't expect you to get here so soon!" the golden-eyed woman exclaimed.

"We made one stop the entire trip, and that was for a restroom break. Speaking of which . . ." Eirika trailed off, looking a bit sheepish.

Micaiah started, "I'm sorry, go right ahead!"

The taller woman smiled, "Thank you, sorry for the abrupt greeting." then she was off, heading towards the entrance to the apartment building.

Micaiah turned her gaze towards the car that Eirika had just left, she saw Sothe being picked up, who looked very displeased, by an even more irritated silver-haired man. Ephriam walked ahead of them and soon came up to Micaiah.

"Long time, no see." he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, he's not in critical condition. Eirika thought he had broken some ribs, but it turns out they're only bruised." he put a comforting hand to her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ephriam." Micaiah's smile was small but she was truly touched by his kind words.

"Alright, I think it's best we go inside and talk; I don't think Ike would appreciate being left out of the conversation." Ephriam said frankly, then he was stepping around Micaiah giving one last glance backwards towards where Sothe and the man carrying him was.

"Ephriam, you bastard, this isn't fair, you're larger than me!"

"I can't believe you just admitted that, In." Ephriam called over his shoulder, then he was inside the building.

"Neither can, I, and it didn't even help my situation." 'In' growled.

"Innes, I'll take him." A tall, strong-looking red head said.

"Thank you, Seth." Innes mumbled and handed Sothe over, who was looking rather pissed at being handed around like a doll.

Micaiah gave a curious glance at these two new men, and got a reply from the apparently perceptive red-head, "Seth Tarvos. I take it you're Micaiah?"

"Yes." he nodded in greeting before walking away with an irritated Sothe in his arms.

Innes spoke up, "Innes Nidhogg." he paused, "Your friend, I must say, is a complete fool."

"You don't have to tell me that." Micaiah sighed, not even mad at the man for the insult towards her childhood friend. It was just too true.

"Well, seeing as I just got back from a normally two day long trip, I'm going inside." Innes said shortly, already heading towards where his friends had just gone.

After a moments hesitation, Micaiah followed.

When she reentered the apartment, she saw that Ike, Eirika, Ephriam, Seth, and Sothe were all sitting around the living area. From the light that was shining underneath the bathroom door, Innes was currently in there.

Micaiah took a few steps towards the group, sitting on the free space next to Sothe on the couch, Ike on the floor where her feet would be. Ephriam was sitting on the floor next to Sothe's side of the couch. Seth and Eirika were seated on the chair that Ike had apparently brought back out for the occasion.

There was silence for a little while until the sound of the toilet flushing came and Innes entered the room a minute later. Once the male silveret was seated next to Ephriam, said male spoke up, "So . . . Sothe was recently beaten up." Innes rolled his eyes and Eirika sighed.

"Yes, brother, that is definitely known by now." she didn't sound mad, just exasperated. Ephriam remained silent, looking unsure at how to continue.

"So, who attacked him?" Micaiah asked, Sothe shot her a surprised look.

"Some brutes under the command of a man named Makalov." Innes spoke up.

"Why were they attacking you?" Micaiah turned to her green-haired friend.

"I suppose it was because of . . . My girlfriend, Astrid, Makalov was probably trying to get her back to be his girlfriend again." Sothe shrugged, glancing at her warily when he mentioned 'my girlfriend'.

"Oh." Micaiah said nonchalantly. She didn't notice either Ike's or Sothe's wary glances, or the relieved sigh from her childhood friend nor the calculating glance from her boyfriend. She paused, "So, where do you all come into the story?" Micaiah questioned the four people across from her.

"Us?" Ephriam asked, "We were simply trailing Sothe and his 'friends' while they were in Carcino. Ike originally asked me to, but I got some help." he indicated to his sister, her boyfriend, and his boyfriend.

Micaiah's eyes widened and she whipped her head around to Ike before going back to Ephriam, "Ike asked you to do that?"

"Yup, he didn't want his idiotic friend to go off there without supervision." Ephriam shrugged. At this, Innes sent a scowl towards Sothe who just sighed. "Anyways, that's our story, so . . . Not much else to say, and I'm sorry, but we need to be going soon."

Micaiah just stayed silent staring at her hands, Ike spoke up, "Thank you, Ephriam, Innes, Eirika, Seth."

"I owed you." Ephriam replied.

"It was a good thing we did do what we did, someone apparently has to watch over those morons." Innes said irritably, once again glaring at Sothe.

"It was no problem, Ike, really." Eirika reassured.

"Anything for an old friend." Seth murmured.

Ephriam stood, offering a hand to his boyfriend, Seth doing the same for Eirika. When the four where at the door, the blue-haired female called over her shoulder, "You still need to go to the hospital, Sothe." then they were gone.

Sothe sighed, "I don't think that's going to happen." Ike stood up and walked towards the now-empty chair and plopped down.

"Tonas isn't going to trust you anymore because of the stupid decision you made, right?" Ike asked.

Sothe winced, "Yeah."

"Well, there's nothing for it, you have to go to the hospital; and being honest to my father is your best possibility, Sothe." Micaiah said softly. "Though, I'm not sure even that's going to help you since your wounds aren't critical." the silveret added as an afterthought.

"I can't ask my parents . . . I just can't." Sothe sighed, looking distressed.

"Sothe . . ." Micaiah said softly, "As much as I'm angry at you, I don't want to never see you again." her childhood friend sighed.

"I'll think of something, I promise." Micaiah couldn't help but be slightly dubious, but this was her childhood friend talking. Never mind that he usually didn't fulfill his promises, this was serious and she was almost certain he would come through this time.

"Alright, Sothe." she was looking so intently at him that she didn't notice the second flash of agony that spread through Ike's face that day.

Sothe leaned back slightly, "I was planning on driving you and I back home with my friends . . . But since they went home separately . . ." he trailed off.

"I'll drive you both." Sothe looked up, and smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Ike." the blunette didn't return his smile, in fact, a scowl set across his face. Sothe blinked in confusion.

"I'm going to cook lunch." Ike said stiffly.

Micaiah just shrugged off this new tone and way of acting from Ike as he was still irritated at Sothe for his stupid actions. She turned to her childhood friend, "Hey, Ike, do you mind if Sothe and I sit here and talk while you do that?" The blunette's back, which was turned away from them, stiffened.

But he replied coolly, "Not at all, go right ahead."

And once again, Micaiah didn't notice the icy tones for what they really were . . .

* * *

A/N: A short chapter . . . Sorry. The end was probably weird too . . .What did you guys think?


	15. Why?

Love is Psychotic

**TSaGD:** So, the ownership of Fire Emblem . . .

**Volke:** Does not belong to TSaGD, if it did, I would be paid much more for doing the job of 'disclaimer'. As it is . . .

**TSaGD:** What can I say? I'm a poor, lowly writer who only has her fanfiction for comfort. *sob*

**Volke:** *blinks* Okay then.

**TSaGD:** I must thank you properly, thank you, Volke.

**Volke:** Uh, *shifts in discomfort* yeah, so you have your disclaimer. *randomly sidles away*

(Does anyone get that reference? Anyways, that was kind of lame, lol)

A/N: It only took me two days to update!? Unbetaed and probably noticeable. . . Okay, just an FYI, there's only four more chapters to go after this. Please note that I was lacking in the sleep category when I wrote this.

_Monday-Week Two_

* * *

The car ride back to Micaiah's house was completely silent; Sothe was staring out the window in deep thought from the backseat. The silver-haired beauty was currently trying to read her boyfriend as to why he was so silent, when this was their last day together for a little while.

As they pulled into Micaiah's neighborhood, Ike drew in a heavy sigh, ignoring his girlfriend's questioning gaze. After a few more blocks, the blunette drove into the parking space, behind Tonas's car, in front of the silveret's house.

Sothe sighed and slowly opened up the back door and gingerly stepped out of the car; Micaiah locked her gaze onto Ike's turned-away face.

She was about to ask if he was coming in when he spoke, "This is where we part ways."

Micaiah blinked, was there a double meaning behind his words? "So you're not coming in?" she was slightly disappointed.

"No." Two weeks ago, she would have been used to his bluntness, but now . . . She had thought that maybe he would be kinder. Was it because Sothe was around? He had to keep up the charade around certain people?

"Oh." Micaiah trailed off, "Will I see you soon?" This time, she just got a sharp shrug, and a slight pain flitted in her heart. "Okay . . ." Micaiah bit her lip and stepped out of the car, "Bye." After grabbing her suitcase she walked after Sothe towards the front door of her house, he hadn't even hugged her goodbye . . .

With her back to him, she missed the pained, regret-filled expression on his face . . . And once she disappeared inside, Micaiah also missed the look of Ike coming the closest to shedding a tear in about 12 years.

When they were inside, Tonas greeted the two young adults enthusiastically, "Hello Sothe!" he pulled the greenette into a tight embrace and the male groaned in pain. Micaiah's father immediately stopped and looked at the boy, "What's wrong?" Micaiah warily set down her luggage on the floor.

Sothe sighed, "Mr. Thani . . . I-I think we should talk in the living room." Tonas immediately looked worried (Sothe usually never calling Tonas, 'mister') and ushered the two younger people into a different room. Once they were all settled on the modern, uncomfortable, leather couches, Tonas gestured for Sothe to continue.

After taking a deep breath the greenette opened his mouth again, "Mr. Thani, this weekend . . . I lied about going to a book convention," Tonas frowned at this, but Sothe continued, "I actually went to . . . Carcino." he paused and let that sink in.

The brown haired man's face contorted and he thundered dangerously, "Why would you do something like that?!" he was furious and Micaiah shifted nervously, this wasn't going to be pretty . . . That's when Sothe began to cry.

Both Tonas and Micaiah gaped, Tonas in concern, Micaiah in disbelief.

"I-I, it's just that . . . I-I didn't m-mean to go!" the silveret frowned, her child-hood friend was faking it, there was no doubt about it, "I-it's just that . . . I-Ike thr-threatened me to go, and if I didn't he would beat me up . . ." Tonas blinked and looked shocked, Micaiah just stared at her 'friend' in horror; he was lying. Lying to her father, about Ike!

Sothe took in a fake, shuddering breath, "I-Ike told me to go to Carcino, so I could pick up some merchandise for h-him." Tonas looked furious again.

The brunette stopped the greenette with a hand, "It's okay boy." he said gently, Micaiah stared with wide eyes at her father, "Why, I thought that Urvan boy was a good kid! But he had us all fooled . . ." Tonas shook his head, after taking a sigh he spoke up again, "Sothe, it's better if you don't talk to Ike again, but that's your decision." Micaiah began to feel fear in her heart; said organ began to beat faster when Tonas turned to her, "Micaiah, I forbid you to see that ruffian ever again." She felt her already abused heart begin to tear, "Right, I'm going to have a talk with Greil Urvan, tell him what his boy is _really_ like!" The silveret saw that Sothe looked slightly guilty, but that didn't mitigate her white-hot, _utter_ fury towards him in the least.

When his golden eyes met with her own golden-brown, something snapped, and she was sincerely glad that her father was currently busy in a different room. Quite a bit away, she noted distantly before she threw herself towards Sothe.

The greenette had only a moment to look shocked before he was tacked to the floor by a suddenly very-strong silveret. Micaiah hissed in fury as she landed a punch to Sothe's currently, already bruised face. She couldn't help it, it didn't matter that Sothe was injured, Micaiah was furious with him. He lied through his teeth to her father, and now, she couldn't see Ike ever again without severing all ties to her own family. Micaiah felt tears pricking at her eyes as she rained a punch on Sothe's chest.

"M-Micaiah, what is wrong with you?!" Sothe asked in alarm, unsure if he was more shocked that she was so angry, or suddenly stronger than him.

"Why?!" Micaiah whispered harshly, "Why did you tell my father that?! Why did you lie?!"

"You could tell?" Sothe asked in a daze.

"Of course I could, it was so obvious it was sickening," Micaiah had impatience in her voice, "Now answer the question!" her voice hitched, "Why did you lie about Ike?"

Sothe answered in a small voice, "Because he told me to . . ." Micaiah, who was staring down at Sothe's chest, blinked.

"W-what?"

"Ike told me to say those things so that Tonas wouldn't be mad at me . . ." Sothe said truthfully, he had confused look on his face, but Micaiah didn't care to remedy that.

"Why . . .?" Micaiah was weak all over now, Ike had told Sothe to say those things? But the blunette had to know that he would then take Sothe's consequences! Was he trying to get away from Micaiah?

"I don't know why, that's just what he said . . ." Sothe murmured, looking up at Micaiah worriedly. The silveret was staring off into the distance, unblinking, a lost look to her eyes. Then suddenly, she stood, not saying a word.

Sothe watched as she walked out of the living room and quickly got up, entering the kitchen, just in time to see Micaiah disappear through the front door. The greenette had no idea about Ike and Micaiah's relationship. In fact he didn't even know that they were on friendly terms; so this whole matter made no sense to him. Why was Micaiah so upset?

Said silveret was currently racing down the street, intent on reaching Meg's house before she collapsed and started sobbing. It was all a blur, tears flooding her vision; she saw a familiar sight and almost cried out in relief. The silveret made a beeline towards the front door, hammering on the wood loudly. She fell to her knees, tears leaking out of her eyes now, distantly she heard the creaking of an opening door and then a gasp.

"M-Micaiah?!" it was Laura, "H-hold on, Daniel, Jill! Someone!?" the silveret just continued to sit on her knees, fighting the tears that were already lightly pouring. Why did Ike tell Sothe to say something that would, without fail, ruin their relationship? Was this just some large, elaborate, setup? Some sick and twisted joke? Her resolve broke and she started sobbing recklessly, barely noticing when a pair of strong arms hauled her up and carried her bridal-style inside the house.

The silveret was still crying when she was set on a soft couch and one of her friends hugged her tightly.

"Mickey?! What's wrong, sweetie?" Calill.

"Wha-What's wrong?" Meg.

"Micaiah? Answer us, please." Jill.

"Micaiah!" Laura.

"Hey, what's wrong? Micaiah?!" Daniel.

She felt a brief touch of artificial happiness that all of her friends were here before she blacked out.

* * *

Micaiah slowly came back into consciousness, groaning in pain and clutching her head, her eyes opened turtle-speed and immediately saw a pair of worried, brown eyes. Laura.

"Mickey, are you up now?" Laura asked quietly, smoothing silver hair down with her hand, the silver haired woman began to feel a little more at ease. Her black haired friend almost always had that effect on her.

"Yes . . ." Micaiah answered in a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"Yes." Micaiah said, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to bring everyone in, okay?"

"Alright."

Laura stood up and left the room, walking upstairs and talking quietly, Micaiah just closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up and leaning against the arm rest of the couch. A few minutes later, five people came down-stairs and crowded around their silver-haired friend.

Micaiah sighed, "Sothe came home early, he was injured at Carcino." her lips thinned, "He told Tonas a lie, he told my father that Ike had put him up to it. Now, I'm banned from ever seeing Ike again."

"What happened . . . When you were there at Ike's apartment?"

"We started going out."

"Oh . . . Mickey, I'm sorry!"

"But that's not the thing; Sothe told me, and I know he's not lying, that Ike told him to say all of those things." Micaiah bit her lip, "Why would Ike do that?" she closed her eyes, "Does he not want to see me?"

Calill looked uncomfortable, Meg looked depressed, and Laura looked unsure, Daniel looked frustrated.

Jill sighed, "I'm not really exactly sure at what's going on, since it was a really short explanation, but, I know for a fact . . . Ike would never ask you out and then intentionally hurt you by breaking up with you like that." the red-head sighed again, "I think you should go see him."

"But . . . Father told me not to!" Micaiah said unhappily; after a seconds time, she scowled, "And you know what? I don't give a damn!" the silveret stood up, "Can someone drive me to Ike's?"

"Well, you can take my car, but I don't know the way . . ." Meg started, still looking confused.

"I can drive." Jill offered.

"Thank you . . ." Micaiah said softly, her heart was hurting again at all of the possible reasons why Ike had done this.

* * *

Jill parked the car in the apartment parking lot, looking around with curious eyes, "Never thought him to be the type of person to live here . . ." Meg punched her shoulder and made a harsh movement with her head towards Micaiah. But the silveret hadn't even noticed, instead, she was looking scared again. Almost ready to break down.

"Micaiah, you can do this, I know you can." Jill said encouragingly.

Said woman started, "Thank you," she sighed, "alright, I'm going in."

"Good luck, Mickey." Meg called to her back, Micaiah didn't watch as they drove away, just continued walking towards the familiar apartment building. What were these past two weeks for? She had to know.

* * *

The silveret gingerly knocked on the door; a few minutes passed and Micaiah knocked again, she waited. A few more moments and she rung the doorbell; that got a reaction from within the depths of the apartment. The door handle slowly turned and the wood moved aside to reveal a wide-eyed Ike.

"M-Micaiah?" he looked like he didn't believe the image before him and Micaiah bit her lip, feeling a tear leak down her cheek. The blunette stared at her a moment before noticing the droplet of moisture that had appeared, without thinking, he rose a hand to wipe it away.

The silveret's face hardened and she stepped inside and around the tall man, at all times, Ike's eyes were locked on her.

Micaiah paused in the hallway, hearing that Ike had quietly shut the door, she decided to voice one question, "Why?"

The blunette didn't answer for a long moment, "Why what?" he had no emotion in his voice and Micaiah's resolve cracked.

Her voice was hoarse now, "Why did you do that? Sothe made up a lie because you told him to! WHY!?" she whipped around and sent a piercing stare up at the man who was causing so much pain in her heart, "Do you not want to be with me anymore?! Is that why you did this? Did you get bored with me?" Micaiah demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Ike was staring at her with sad, azure eyes, "It's not that . . ." he whispered.

Micaiah glared, "Elaborate a little, Urvan." she said, anger beginning to find it's way into her voice.

Pain flashed in his eyes, "I-I thought . . . I thought that you were in love with Sothe." Ike murmured.

Micaiah froze in place, "What . . .? You thought I loved Sothe?! Where did you get that idea!?" the silveret yelled.

Ike closed his eyes, "You . . . You paid so much attention to him, today, and last night. Two nights ago, you said that you couldn't bear to live without Sothe . . . For so long, you've been giving off signs that you love him." Ike swallowed, and opened his eyes, "Ever since we were kids you've followed him around. And . . . You never looked at me." Azure eyes pinned Micaiah into one spot, she was gaping at him, "That's why . . . I always teased you, always treated you like a little kid. Because, I didn't want you to know that," he gritted his teeth.

"That I love you! More than anything, damn it!" Ike growled out, he slammed a fist to the wall beside him, but Micaiah didn't flinch, she just stared at the man in front of her with large, amazed eyes.

"I've loved you for so long, but you were always going after Sothe, it was so obvious that you wanted to be with him; and _Ashera_, it was so bloody painful." Ike slammed his other fist next to the twin on the wall. Micaiah couldn't breath, she had never known, there had never been any indication that Ike had _loved_ her.

"I told Sothe to tell Tonas that story, because . . . I want you to be with the one you truly love, so you can be happy." Ike muttered, facing the wall, his back turned to her.

Micaiah bit her lip and groaned, "Y-You . . . I may have liked him back then . . . But now, now you're just a fool!" he froze.

The silveret gave a sob and took two long steps towards the tall, blunette in front of her, "You absolute idiot! How can you think I love Sothe?! I-I love you! More than anything, too." Micaiah didn't take into consideration at how utterly corny they sounded right now, she just wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back. Her tears leaking onto his shirt and making a wet mark.

He was still frozen on the spot.

"Say something, please!" Micaiah cried into his back.

It was only a few moments before the tall man had turned around and pushed her against the opposing wall. Micaiah gave a wide eyed glance up at the blunette in front of her before he was close enough to touch.

"I love you." then his lips met hers, surprisingly gentle considering the circumstances, and stole her breath away. For a second she was unresponsive, and then, throwing away all thoughts and sense, kissed back clumsily, but fiercely. The broke apart when the need for air made itself known, and that break was cut short.

They met together again, this time, Ike opening his mouth to softly glide his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance. She granted his silent request and gasped as the muscle entered her mouth, exploring slowly, but passionately. Ike maneuvered her slightly so that she was comfortably set against the wall, Micaiah vaguely noticed that her blunette had to bend down a bit to kiss her and set about wrapping her legs around his waist.

He made a low growl at the contact and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling the silveret closer and deepening the kiss. Micaiah made a small noise in the back of her throat and Ike paused, they separated, golden-brown locked with azure, silently speaking to each other.

After a moments hesitation, Ike moved away from the wall, Micaiah still in his arms, and towards his room.

The last quiet noise was the bedroom door shutting behind them.

* * *

A/N: . . . . . . . . . That's the first kissing scene I've ever written, and it's also the closest I've ever gotten to writing a lemon. So, how was that? I'm so nervous. I'm not confident in this chapter at all! What was that ending about??? Is that last line tacky? Okay, review please.


	16. The Next Morning

Love is Psychotic

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, if I did, I probably wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. Well, maybe . . .

A/N: Only took me two days to update, again! So, first thing, I'm going to be doing a poll on what oneshot I should write for 80, 90, and my upcoming 100 reviews should be. So, be looking out for 80 reviews poll first. Why am I doing this? Because I love you guys for supporting me!

Okay, I hope you guys find this chapter to your liking, please read and enjoy. :D (Warning, unbetaed)

_Tuesday-Week Two_

* * *

The first thing that Micaiah noticed when she woke up the next morning was a pair of strong, warm, comforting arms wrapped around her. The silveret blearily opened her eyes and came face-to-face with Ike's shirtless chest; Micaiah herself was in the same manner and she blushed furiously.

Slightly disbelieving that she had actually disobeyed her father, and then did something that would anger him even more, she shifted away from the sleeping figure next to her. But as much as she couldn't believe what she had done, she didn't actually mind, there was definitely no regret pulling at her.

Except . . . Oh no, her father probably was freaking out now, Micaiah had gone without a word, and now had been away for a whole day. The silveret bit her lip and slowly eased herself out of Ike's grip, off of the bed and towards where her clothes lay on the floor. She dressed and walked out of the bedroom, through the hallway and emerging into the living room.

After spotting the phone with her eyes, Micaiah made her way towards it and put a shaking hand on the receiver, she had picked it up just when it started ringing.

Startled, Micaiah brought the headpiece to her ear and gave a wary, 'hello' into it. A deep, booming voice spoke out, "Er, hello, who is this?"

"Um, Micaiah Thani, sir," she wasn't sure why she called him 'sir', but it seemed appropriate for the voice across the line, "May I ask who's calling?"

"Wait a minute, Micaiah Thani . . .? Well, for starters, this is Greil Urvan; I was calling my son because I just got off from a rather noisy phone call from an angry Tonas Thani." he paused, "I'm going to guess you know the whole ordeal from Carcino?"

"Well, Mr. Urvan, I'm not sure our stories are going to match, you see, my father has the wrong story and is a bit confused about what happened . . ." Micaiah began meekly.

"Your father just called me at four in the morning and kept me listening until the current time," Micaiah's eyes widened and turned to the clock on the wall, 7 a.m., she tuned back into the conversation quickly, "Now, his story includes a very colorful description of my son, and believe me, colorful can be tacky. Also, more importantly, Ike apparently threatened Sothe Whisper that he would beat him up if he didn't go to Carcino to buy merchandise." Greil's voice had lowered to a growl, "So, you mean to tell me that none of that is true? And Tonas just ranted at me for three hours straight for nothing?"

Micaiah gulped, but answered somewhat steadily, "Y-Yes, sir."

There was a heavy sigh over the phone, "I don't take you to be the kind of kid who would lie, so, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to call Tonas back, reassure him that you're okay, since he'll probably finally notice that you're gone . . . Then we're going to have a meeting over at your residence, and clear this up. I'm not too fond of my boy being a 'trouble maker'. So, you two be over there soon, and we'll talk about this in more depth, because I still have no damn idea what's going on."

"A-alright sir, we'll be over as soon as possible." Micaiah stuttered, the man had a very commanding voice, not scary, but it held authority.

"Good. Nice talking to you, Micaiah." then he hung up.

The silveret blinked, then jumped when she heard a grunt from behind her, "So, you faced my father and lived?" Ike asked in a semi-joking voice. He turned sober though, "I'm sorry you had to answer for me, it's not really your problem." azure eyes stared at the floor in sadness.

Micaiah huffed, "What are you talking about? We're a couple, your problems are immediately shared with me, we're not supposed to shoulder our burdens alone when we have each other!" the silveret said in determination. Ike blinked and looked back up at her, a smile grew on his face.

"That goes both ways, just so you know." he grinned.

"Good," Micaiah smiled, then it struck her, "So, I suppose we should get ready, since we're going over to my house soon."

Ike blinked, "What? Why?"

"Your father said we're straightening things out, by telling the truthful story to my father." Micaiah explained.

Ike frowned, "What about Sothe? I mean, it's bad enough once it's clear that he went to Carcino of his own accord, it's going to be worse now that he lied about this once . . ."

Micaiah sighed, twiddling her thumbs lightly, "I know, but, this can't go on, you haven't done anything wrong . . . And I don't want to be banned from ever seeing you again anymore."

Ike blinked, "That didn't stop you the first time." he said slyly.

The silver-haired-beauty glared up at him, "Ike!"

"Sorry, sorry." Ike replied hurriedly, putting his hands up defensively.

"Whatever," Micaiah rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I'm going to take a shower . . ." the woman frowned, "I wish I had some different clothes, though." a blush lightly colored her cheeks.

Ike cut in, "You left a pair of sleeping shorts and an old t-shirt." he tried to say helpfully.

Micaiah groaned, "Oh great, that's going to look really good. 'Hey dad, oh, yeah, I had to change my clothes at Ike's house because my other ones were . . . Uh, never mind, hehe'." She let out another exasperated noise."

The blunette sighed, "Sorry, but that's all that is over here."

"It's fine, it'll do." Micaiah slowly made her way towards the bathroom, "I love you, Ike." she sent a smile over her shoulder, saw the small grin on his face, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

They once again arrived in front of Micaiah's house, noting that there was a new van parked behind Tonas's car. Giving each other encouraging smiles, they stepped out of Ike's vehicle and, hand-in-hand walked towards the front door.

Micaiah slowly opened the door and immediately noticed the tense air, she shifted in discomfort and only moved forward when Ike gave her a gentle push. Together they stepped inside, a shiver went to down the silveret's back and she stepped gingerly through the kitchen and towards the living room.

Ike and Micaiah stopped when they saw that their parent's, Sothe, and Mist were all seated on the couches. Tonas looked ready to kill when he saw Ike, Greil sighed heavily, Elena Urvan gave the two young adults a small, reassuring glance. Sothe bit his lip and shivered nervously, Mist was looking from the two standing lovers, to Tonas and Sothe, and to her parents before repeating the process.

After breathing in softly, Micaiah stepped forward, Tonas moved to make a place beside him and the silveret meekly walked over to sit in the designated spot. Elena and Greil did the same for their own son, and Ike mirrored his girlfriends actions. They were now sitting across from each other.

The silence was suffocating, and no-one seemed able to speak, but in the end, Tonas said, "So, is there a specific reason, _he_ is in our house?" he indicated sharply towards Ike and said blunette winced.

Micaiah sighed, "Father . . . Don't be mad at Ike."

Tonas gave a sharp glance towards her and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not talking to you right now, daughter; you directly disobeyed my order to stay away from that boy!" Micaiah, after a brief hesitation, glared back just as vehemently.

"I don't care if you're not talking to me right now, all I need is for you to _listen_!" Tonas turned away and shook his head. Micaiah turned her own head away and bit her lip, this wasn't getting her anywhere.

Greil decided to help her out, "Well, Micaiah, I'm willing to listen to your story." Tonas and Micaiah started at the same time and gave almost identical looks of incredulity towards the tall brunette.

Micaiah's shock changed into gratitude, "Thank you, Mr. Urvan." she sighed, "To get things straight, Sothe . . ." she turned towards him, "Please . . .?"

The greenette shivered, shaking slightly, he gave a wary glance towards Tonas before turning back to his childhood friend, "Alright, Micaiah." he cleared his throat, "Mr. Thani, Mr. and Mrs. Urvan? I want to say sorry. My trip to Carcino wasn't because Ike forced me to, in face, he tried to stop me, and for a good reason. I was beaten up when I was there, and it was only because Ike sent some of his friends to watch over me, that I survived."

Greil and Elena blinked and sent shocked looks at their son, Tonas turned away from staring at the opposing wall to look at Sothe, "You went their on your own accord . . .?" he closed his eyes and a cold look came across his face.

The greenette sighed, "Yes, sir. After I came back, Ike told me that I could tell you the lie that I said yesterday." Now everyone turned to Ike.

"Son, why did you tell Sothe to do that?" Greil asked in exasperation, Tonas, Elena, and Mist were silent.

Ike gave an intent look over towards Micaiah, "Because, I didn't want Micaiah to be miserable, because, she's the one I love." Greil, Tonas, and Elena were all shocked and staring at the blunette now, "Micaiah was . . ."

The silveret took over, "I was scared on Sunday that if you," she motioned towards her father, "found out about what Sothe did, I'd never be able to see him again." after taking a breath she cut off her father who was about to protest, "and don't deny it dad. So, without me knowing, Ike and Sothe planned this lie out."

"Mr. Thani, I'm really sorry-" Sothe was cut off by Tonas raising his hand to silence him.

"Sothe, I-I'm terribly disappointed in you, and I want you out of my sight for a few weeks." Tonas had his eyes closed and it was obvious that he was hurt by the antics of the boy he usually doted on like a son.

Sothe closed his mouth and stared down at the floor, Micaiah bit her lip, feeling horrible, "Father!"

Micaiah was stopped by the same hand gesture that had stopped Sothe, "I didn't say you couldn't see him, Micaiah, just that I don't want to see him." The silveret's eyes widened, and she was speechless. "Sothe, leave now." The greenette nodded and quickly ran out of the room, a half a minute later, the front door was opening and closing behind him.

Tonas sighed, head resting in his hands, "I owe quite a few apologies; Greil, I'm sorry I woke you up at four in the morning to say bad things about your son. Elena, you raised a good son, and I shouldn't have shouted like that to you either. Ike . . . You seem to care a whole lot about Micaiah and have treated her better than I have, I'm sorry for doubting you." he paused, turning to look his daughter in the eye.

"Micaiah, I . . . I haven't been treating you like your age, and . . . I haven't paid any attention to what you feel, or what you need in life. And, sweetie, I'm so sorry . . ." he closed his eyes and sighed, "I know this is hardly a reason, but ever since your mother passed away, I've always been scared that I'd loose you next . . . So that's why I always shelter you and don't listen. It's horrible but that's why I do things like this." he was silent then and Micaiah bit her lip.

The man jumped when Micaiah threw her arms around his waist and gave him a long, comfortable hug, "It's okay, dad . . ."

He sniffed slightly, "Thank you, sweetie, from now on, I'll treat you like an adult."

"Thank you, dad."

* * *

A/N: So, that was a short chapter . . . Sorry, but that's how things are going to be cleared up. Um, next chapter will be different then all the other chapters. It is not following the weeks anymore.

Anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with me; whether you just read, reviewed, or added me to your favorites or alert list. You all rule and it has kept me going. Now there's only three chapters after this one, and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story.

Thank you, and please review!


	17. Summer's Coming to a Close

Love is Psychotic

**TSaGD: **So . . . What did I say about this story last time I updated?

**Volke: **TSaGD does not own Fire Emblem.

**TSaGD: ***sniffles* I need a hug!

**Volke: **I don't do hugs.

**TSaGD: ***evil smile* In fan-fiction you will.

**Volke: **You don't write about me in fan fiction . . .

**TSaGD: **What? *looks back over previous written work* You're right! I'll have to fix that, thank you for pointing that out!

**Volke: **Oh, Ashera, what have I done? *randomly disappears*

A/N: I'm sorry to say, I'm going to do one more poll, for 90/100 reviews, and the top two will be added to my list of three. Sorry to make you vote again! Anyways, love you guys for all of the reviews. LiP is coming to a finish, and thanks for sticking with me this far. Just two more chapters after this.

Warning, this was written while I was watching my niece. I wasn't able to pay as much attention to it as usual. Not to mention Spongebob was on in the background. (*Tears out hair*) Bear with me please!

A bit of Shounen ai, so, beware.

* * *

Summer vacation was nearing its end, and as the sun began to rise; panicking, soon-to-be-students would get up, not wanting to waste the day, not when this was the last true opportunity to spend quality time with friends before going back to school.

* * *

In Phoenicia, a red head and a blonde sat across from each other in a local café near the back of the store, away from prying eyes. The shorter male of the couple spoke up, "So, in a couple weeks, you'll be going back to school . . . I was thinking maybe we could rent out a hotel and relax together, just the two of us." Janaff Vigilance suggested.

Ever since the incident at Gilliam and Syrene's wedding, Shinon and Janaff had been avoiding any possible locations that the blonde could get mauled by fan girls. Thus why they were sitting in the back of the café in a sheltered booth.

The red-head flushed slightly, surprisingly, and grimaced, "I guess . . ."

Janaff rolled his eyes good naturedly at his boyfriend's unenthusiastic response, "Shinon, don't try to deny it, you've been dying for some alone time with me." the blonde gave a cocky smirk, and crossed his arms, posing arrogantly.

Shinon growled, "Whatever, rich-boy."

Janaff laughed, "So, do you want to go? I'll pay for the expenses."

"Mm." Was the only response, and the blonde was disappointed, but not ready to give up.

"I'll take you out for Phoenician wine-" Shinon jumped.

"It's a deal." the red-head pointedly ignored Janaff's victorious smirk in favor of taking a sip from his previously, untouched drink.

* * *

In an apartment house near Begnion University, on the top floor, Gatrie Wishblade and Marcia Seraph sat on their balcony in their shared home. The female of the pair idly swung her feet over the side of the ledge, looking distant and thoughtful.

The male was looking disappointed, it had been several weeks since his girlfriend had last acted like this, and he had thought that they had worked things out. But alas, the subject known as marriage had wormed its way back into their lives. Now tension had settled over the couple like a blanket.

Marcia heaved a heavy sigh and stared out across the street, there was a bakery and a gas station, but nothing truly interesting enough to hold her attention as deeply as it appeared to be doing so. The pink-haired woman had a lost look in her eyes, and she bit her bottom lip continuously, not paying any mind to the man next to her.

Gatrie gave a worried glance towards his girlfriend, "Mar . . . I know what's wrong."

Marcia looked down at her lap before closing her eyes, "I don't know what it is, the longing I have towards starting a life with you . . . But, I just can't let it go!" she looked towards the tall blonde with sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm probably pushing you too much for no good reason and, I'm sorry." she ended in a whisper.

Gatrie sighed, "Marcia, there's no reason for you to be sorry." the blonde reached into his pocket, "Because, this time, I have the same thing on my mind." he pulled out a small, black box and his girlfriend turned her full attention to stare incuriously at him.

"Marry me, Marcia?" the pink haired woman gasped aloud before throwing herself towards the proposing male, when their lips met frantically, Gatrie took that as a 'yes'.

On the bottom floor of the same apartment house, outside, and directly underneath the kissing lovers:

"So, they finally are getting together . . . Permanently" Neimi said offhandedly from her side of a chessboard, Franz on the other side nodded, smiling lightly.

"Took them long enough." Amelia shook her head in exasperation.

"No kidding . . ." Franz murmured, "It seems I won the bet, eh, Neimi, Amelia?"

The two females could only sigh in unison.

* * *

In the back office of the 'Goldoa Star', Soren was staring dumbfounded at a chart he had made just three days ago. How could he have made such a miscalculation? The ebon-haired man sighed and set the paper down, rubbing his temples tiredly, fighting off a headache.

Headaches. The ruby-eyed manager didn't go a day without one anymore, it was a sure sign that he really _was_ working himself too hard like Ike and the rest of the staff in Goldoa had said. But it wasn't like he would actually admit it.

Soren breathed out of his nose heavily, suddenly, his shoulders felt heavy, his back ached and his head was pounding heavier than usual. The ebon-haired man slowly lowered his head a little, trying to ease his pained muscles.

There was a sound of light footsteps behind him, but before it could even register in his mind, a pair of warm hands found their place on his shoulders. Ruby eyes widened and he was about to spin around when those strong hands began to move, rubbing his back, working out the knots in his back.

Suddenly, he felt warm air on his ear, and a deep murmur spoke, sending shivers down his spine, "I don't know how you can go on like this . . ."

Soren blinked, opening his eyes from the slits they had been once his shoulder had started being caressed, "Stefan . . . What?" Normally, the ebon-haired man avoided the man as much as he could, not because he hated him, but because he didn't have time to consider the man's offers (Even if the taller male's persistence was a tad annoying). This time though, he stayed put, still facing away from the greenette, but listening. After all, it was _his _office, (How had the man gotten in without Soren noticing?) he wasn't about to leave it.

"Soren, I'll say it again, you need a break." that masculine purr was alluring, but the shorter man wasn't about to give in, he never did.

"I'm not going to the Grann, Stefan, I don't have time for relaxation. I can't abandon the club, I've practically been running it for ten years." Soren said his almost rehearsed line and was expecting Stefan to join in on the memorized conversation. 'When the time comes, call me, and I'll take you out to a spa I know'.

"Soren, I'm not asking you to 'abandon' the Goldoa Star, I'm simply asking you to go out with me, for a little while."

"I don't have a 'little while' to waste!" the short man spat out irritably.

"I'm sure _someone_ here could take over for three days. Lute, Myrrh, even Saleh. Soren, everyone agrees, you need a break. You're going to kill yourself with all this work! You haven't taken a break since . . . I can't even remember! Soren, _no one_, not even you, can work this long without a breather, and survive."

Stefan, somewhere in his speech, had stopped rubbing the frozen man's shoulders, started rubbing them again. This time, it was more of a sensual massage and Soren had a hard time not making a pleased noise. The greenette bent down to the black-haired male's ear again and whispered.

"Think about it, please, I'm just asking you to try this out. If you absolutely hate it, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again unless it's work related. Hell, I'll even understand if you fire me." Stefan sighed, "Just," another sigh, "think about it." those comforting arms left the short man's shoulders.

A second later, Stefan was stepping around Soren's desk and towards the door leaving the dark office. The ruby-eyed man stared at the desk before him, mouth slightly open, his eyes a bit lost.

Striking amethyst eyes made one last glance backwards and was met with pained rubies, violet blinked in shock and the tall man stopped in his tracks. They stared at each other, it was one of those rare occasions, almost non-existent times that Soren was feeling torn.

As the ebon-haired man stared into those purple eyes, eyes full of concern, care, and longing, his resolve to stay stubborn shattered. Soren opened his mouth, "I'll try it out, Stefan." The greenette blinked before a small, satisfied, hopeful smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad."

* * *

"I can't believe summer is almost over!" Ross complained loudly, hanging his head in a deflated sort of way.

"Yeah, I know, it's so annoying. Fun goes by way to fast for comfort," Mist joined in with her black-haired friend's complaining, shifting in her seat on the opposite side of the café table.

"I kind of miss my friends from college though, so that'll be an upside," Boyd said optimistically, Mist just sighed, while Ross rolled his eyes.

"That's a good point," Gerik agreed.

"Like you actually need a real reason to go back to school, admit it, nerd, you like that horrid place." Ross said disgustedly.

"Yes, liking school, makes it easier to get through the year." Gerik shrugged.

"You're such a loser sometimes, I can't believe I go out with you." the younger of the two men grumbled.

"A loser who helps you get through your school work." the greenette pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Boyd snickered as his cousin muttered a hasty, "Whatever." Gerik just rolled his eyes before going back to sipping his coffee he had ordered for the day. Ross quickly changed the subject, "So, how are the you two love-birds doing?"

Mist pinned Ross with an impatient glare, "Ross, when have we gotten a moment away from you? Trust me, you know what's going on with us."

"Are you complaining? I thought you enjoyed my company!" the muscled male exclaimed.

"To an extent Ross, to an extent."

"Gee thanks." after that, the boy remained silent, staring moodily at his milkshake, in fact, no one spoke for a while.

"You know," Mist started, everyone looked up, "This is really nice, just hanging out together all day. Peaceful."

"Indeed."

"Nuthin' better!"

"Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

* * *

In the main meeting room of the 'Goldoa Star', all employees except Stefan, Soren, and Ike were currently crowded around the table in the center of the room. Kurthnaga sat at the head of the wooden furniture, a small, pleased smile on his face.

Zelgius spoke up first, "Are we waiting for the rest of the group to get here, or are you just going to sit there all day?"

Kurthnaga, if possible, smiled wider, "Well, Ike's off today, but as for Stefan and Soren, that's the whole reason we are here right now."

"And . . . So? Shouldn't we be getting back to attending to the club?" Lute asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor. Kyle, beside her, grunted at her, indicating that she should show more respect to their boss.

"I think we should close the club tonight," several people made noises of shock, but Kurth kept talking, a secretive smile on his face, "As a celebration for Soren taking a break, for the first time in ten years, since he started working here."

Nasir choked on air, "Who?" Beside him, Gareth was stunned with his mouth agape.

"Uh, are talking about the same Soren?" Saleh asked, sharing a shocked glance with Myrrh Manakete across from him. He switched his gaze back to Kurthnaga after a moment, to here the man's answer.

"Yes, Soren Ire, my son, has taken a break." Kurthnaga replied proudly.

"A-are you sure?" Kyle asked dubiously.

"Why else wouldn't he be in here at the moment? He never misses a meeting." Kurthnaga started getting exasperated, weary that he had to keep assuring his employees over and over again.

"So, Stefan finally succeeded . . .?" Zelgius raised a brow in question.

Kurthnaga's grin was practically splitting his face, "Yes."

The room broke out in cheers and whoops, and Zelgius laughed, "This definitely calls for a celebration!"

* * *

Ena stared solemnly ahead of her towards where Rajaion and Almehda were performing for the private 'Goldoa Star Celebration Party', mainly towards the tall, handsome male. Once again, he had completely ignored her, and her attempts to get to know him. She decided today that she would give up on him.

Though she didn't want to. Ena raised blue eyes to glance over at the rest of the employees of the club. They were all enjoying themselves.

Her brother, Nasir was dancing with Gareth in the middle of the floor, and it was obvious that they were inexperienced . . . The blue-haired male stepped on the red-head's foot for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. Ena smiled distantly.

Lute was pulling Kyle onto the floor insistently, probably telling him that 'her dancing skills are superior and that he was in for a treat'. The greenette was panicking, knowing for a fact that her 'skills' in dancing were no such thing.

Saleh and Myrrh were the only dancing pair that actually were good at what they were doing, and for once, the stoic girl was giggling in delight. Ewan, from the sidelines, shouted something towards the two, and brought out some interesting reactions from them. Myrrh started laughing, and Saleh looked murderous. Which was surprising because, usually, he had an amazing patience for his cook-in-training.

Ena sighed at all of the happy couples, sometimes, she wished she had that. Even what Zelgius- who was currently chatting away with Kurthnaga- had would be better then the lonesome feeling she was currently experiencing.

The pink haired female sighed and looked away from the joyful party going on, instead, she gazed down at her hands folded in her lap. The woman stayed like that for several minutes before she heard footsteps right behind her. She jumped when a hand found her shoulder, Ena gazed up to see who was interacting with her and blinked when she saw Kurthnaga.

The short man smiled, "Mind if I sit next to you, Ena?"

"I don't." The black-haired male sat down, but stayed silent, instead, he seemed to be gazing over at Rajaion. Ena felt a spark of curiosity, "Kurth . . .?"

Said male blinked and looked over at her, "Ena, are you still in love with him?" the pink-haired woman gasped and turned her head away, "I guess you are." he sounded disappointed. What was his reason?

"No, I decided just a few minutes ago that I would give up on him." Ena said quietly, and she gave a stealthy glance over to her boss.

He closed his eyes in a pained way, "I see, just a few minutes ago . . ." Kurth sighed and slowly his face melted of any emotion, "Well, if you're ever interested, we could talk." then he had stood and was walking away. Ena stared, was Kurth . . . Asking her out?

Perhaps she would consider his offer.

* * *

In the Fortune household, all of Meg's friends had gathered, excluding Micaiah, and were currently trying to have an indoor 'Olympics'.

"CALILL!!" Laura shrieked as the blonde accidentally dropped an egg on the top of her head, "No, no, it's getting all over my brand-new shirt!" the black haired girl complained before running out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. Calill looked sheepish.

"Oopsie?" Daniel, behind the female groaned before running out after the distressed female in the bathroom.

"Calill . . ." Jill rubbed her temples, "Now Laura's going to be upset." violet eyes glared in the blonde's direction disapprovingly.

"I didn't mean to, you know how hard it is to balance an egg on a spoon! And how was I to know it was raw?" Calill put out defensively.

Jill blinked, "Why _was_ it raw anyways?" the red-head turned to a suspicious looking Meg.

"Oh, no reason. I just might have planned this whole thing out, in an attempt to get Daniel and Laura together." Meg said in a too-sweet voice.

"What do you mean?!" Calill asked, a confused look planted on her face.

"Well, I know you're a klutz, and so I didn't cook one egg just for you. So it might drop on Laura's head. Daniel is so obviously in love with her, so when she left for the bathroom, he would follow to help her!" Meg giggled at the dumbfounded looks on her two friend's faces.

"You're insane . . . And now because of your crazy plan, Laura's mad at me!" Calill yelled angrily, and with that, she started to chase the brunette around the house. Jill just laughed at her crazy friends from the sidelines.

* * *

"And I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry, and I'm stupid, and I hope you can find happiness."

"It's alright, I know you were going through a rough time, and now that it's over with, I don't blame you, okay?" Ilyana sighed, looking up at her ex-boyfriend, "I hope you find happiness too, Zihark, and I also hope that you learned a lesson from Carcino, like I did."

"Yeah, I think maybe I grew up a little." Zihark said sheepishly.

"Good, because you definitely needed it!" Ilyana giggled as Zihark playfully punched her on the arm, "Well, see ya, Zihark." then the lavender haired female was walking away, giving one last wave backwards. The tall male watched as she met up with Tormod, the red-head waved his way too before they started walking in the direction of Ilyana's house.

Zihark watched until a hand grabbed his wrist and his attention with it, "Ready to go home, Z?" Vika asked quietly.

The man nodded lightly, "Yeah, definitely ready to go home." Carcino had been a little too exciting, but at least he had a reason to never go back.

* * *

In an abandoned, run-down old park, two figures sat on a bench, not speaking. For neither knew how to start, the male let out a quiet sigh, and the female mirrored it. A cold breeze blew across the greenette's forehead, ruffling bangs.

The black haired, shorter person breathed, "Sothe . . . I'm so sorry."

Of all the things Sothe expected Astrid to say, that wasn't even on the list, "What?"

"If it wasn't for me, you would never have gotten beaten up!" Astrid whispered out, Sothe was about to tell her that was a foolish thought, but she continued, "If Makalov hadn't beaten you up, because of me, we would have been able to go home without anyone getting hurt. Your parent's wouldn't have forced you to move out, Tonas wouldn't be ignoring you right now!" Astrid felt a small tear run down her cheek, "It's all my fault!"

Sothe grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to completely face him, "Don't ever say that! It's not your fault anymore that it is mine. _We_ all did this, and we all deserve some of the blame. I was stupid to go to Carcino, we _all _were." Golden eyes stared into Astrid's brown (A/N: are they brown?) eyes, and she stared back, wide eyed.

"Sothe . . ."

"But you know what, I'm not sorry for going. I learned from it, and I think I finally get it what it means to be truly grown up. I was far from it when we went to Carcino, but if the trip hadn't happened, I would never have gotten as far as I have in life. I know how to live on my own now, I know what it means to be responsible. And also, I know what it truly is like to love another person; how important that other person can be." Astrid's heart sped up at the end and she couldn't tear her eyes away from softening gold.

He pulled her into his embrace, "If you still like me, I was wondering if you would like to live with me." he sighed, "Maybe we could start our lives over."

Astrid gasped, he was truly asking her all this, _her_, the reason he was not allowed to go back to his family, or safe place?

She hadn't even realized she had spoken that aloud when he said fiercely, "I thought I told you not to say that?"

"I'm sorry, but it will take a while to get used to not blaming myself." Astrid apologized quietly.

"Then let me help you through it."

The woman smiled, "Alright, Sothe, I accept." They stayed in each other's embrace for a long while, just being together again a comfortable euphoria.

* * *

The warmth of two arms wrapped around her, was probably a feeling that Micaiah would never forget, it was simply too blissful. The silveret yawned softly before nuzzling into the chest in front of her, she smiled, life couldn't get better than this.

A voice, one that had just woken up, spoke, the grogginess making it a rumbling purr, "Good morning, Micaiah."

"Good morning, Ike."

He pulled her closer and kissed her softly, "I love you." And suddenly, life really _was_ better.

* * *

A/N: And . . . Yeah, that last bit with Ike and Micaiah was a little to cheesy for me . . . What do you guys think?

No, that was not the ending.

So, review and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	18. Nervous? Nope

Love is Psychotic

**Volke: **TSaGD does not own Fire Emblem.

**TSaGD: **I'm not so sure I wish to either anymore . . . The critics, the pressure of if the game is actually good . . . Don't think I could handle it.

**Volke: **TSaGD is currently in an odd mood right now, so, the disclaimer ends right here. *fades into the shadows*

A/N: Don't hate me for this chapter . . . You'll soon see what I mean, probably. A pretty fast update again, though? *smiles nervously*

* * *

"Ike, have you seen my diary anywhere!?" Mist was panicking, searching frantically through her older brother's car, said male kept his distance. However, when a cup holder was thrown out of the vehicle however, the blunette stepped in.

"Mist, pray tell why you are decimating the tidiness of my car?" Ike asked in an exasperated fashion, crossing his arms and raising a brow in the brunette's direction.

"I told you, block-head!! Where's my diary!?" the younger girl yelled in irritation.

Nearby, Micaiah giggled at the Urvan children's behavior; at Ike's pleading glance, she stepped in to help out the crazed 18 year old girl. Immediately, the silveret saw a dark-red book peeking out of the pouch on the back of the passenger's seat. After giving the journal to the now embarrassed girl, Micaiah straightened and turned, only to be met with one of Ike's rare, bear-hugs.

The silveret tried her best to hug back before she had to gasp out, "Ike, a little breathing room!" once he pulled away, there was a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry, Mica, I'm just grateful . . ." He scratched the back of his head.

"Do you normally show your gratitude to people by smothering them to death?" Micaiah asked her boyfriend teasingly, hands on her hips, an amused glint to her eye.

"Nope, you're just special." Ike grinned and dodged the silver-haired-beauty's mock-outraged punch. Micaiah frowned at the man's athletic dodging abilities and tried again, only for her fist to be caught by his own hand. Next thing she knew was the ground suddenly not being as close, and an arm going around her waist, then . . . Laughter escaped her lips as she tried to get Ike to stop his merciless tickling.

"I-Ike," gasp, "Stop!!" giggle, "Y-you je-" she was saved by a half exasperated, half amused Mist telling Ike to grow up a little.

After the silveret was on her feet, she took a moment to straighten her polo shirt, and smooth out her dark red skirt. "Pick on someone your own size, you barbaric troll." Micaiah growled, and Ike scoffed.

Ironically, Boyd arrived on the scene a moment later, "Hey, Triad, up for a round of wrestling?" Ike called, giving a smirk towards his girlfriend, who in turn, just rolled her eyes.

The greenette's eyes brightened and he was about to shout a 'yeah!' when Mist gave him a disapproving glare, "Now's not the time to be goofing around, muscle-head, we have some dorm rooms to be moving into."

And suddenly, just there, Micaiah remembered why they were here in the first place; here being the parking lot of a local dormitory of Begnion University. Mist was now going to be Boyd's room mate, having lived with Greil and Elena all the way back in Crimea until now. Micaiah and Ike had both agreed to help move stuff in, on the side, the blunette would help his girlfriend get acquainted with the campus.

"So . . . Let's start moving stuff in!" Mist exclaimed excitedly, she started grabbing random items out of the back of Ike's crowded vehicle, once here hands were full, she ran towards the entrance of the building, a bounce in her step.

Micaiah just smiled good-naturedly before picking out a plastic storage cabinet for herself, walking after Mist's previous path, however it was noticeably calmer. Ike smiled at the woman, even though she couldn't see it before joining in on the 'fun'.

* * *

"Thank you, we really appreciated the help!" Mist called out after the retreating pair, Boyd waved, grinning widely in thanks.

"Your welcome, see you!" Micaiah called back, Ike just waved, a small, half-smile on his lips. The walked down the stairwell, not speaking, instead, just enjoyed the comfortable silence. They reached the entryway, Ike held open the door for his girlfriend, returning the smile she shot at him.

Once outdoors, a soft breeze blew across mowed, green grass, and made the air around the pair smell fresh and earthly. Micaiah sighed and just basked in the sun for a moment, smiling lightly, completely at ease.

Silence.

And then, "So, the start of college, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Nervous at all?"

Micaiah was silent for a moment, pondering, there was no longer the fluttering in her stomach that had greeted her this morning, "No."

"Oh?" questioning azure eyes gazed at her.

"There's no reason to be," she turned her head to face him, a radiant grin spread on her face, "Cause I'm with you. With you, Ike, I feel like I could do anything." at his slightly widened eyes, she just smiled more and turned away, walking gracefully back to the car awaiting them.

"So . . . Ready to give me the tour, or are you just going to stand there, gaping like a fish?" Micaiah giggled, skipping away when Ike looked ready to chase after her. But the blunette didn't, instead, he thought over her words, just a few seconds ago.

And in conclusion, he knew he felt the same.

* * *

A/N: Aw, the fluff, it smothers. XD

Anyways, I hope you didn't hate this chapter, and if you liked it, awesome! Can you say timeskip? So, not much to review on this time, but it's much appreciated anyways. (This is my shortest chapter I've ever written, I think.)

Ha, I just made a really crappy IkeXMicaiah wallpaper, I'm hopelessly addicted. (and proud!) What does this have to do with anything? It doesn't! I'm just trying to get my mind off of the murderous feelings I have towards my school currently. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Does anyone know what Soren's Japanese name means? (Senerio) I've been searching, but can't seem to find it. :(

**One last question:** Is anyone curious at what pairings there are exactly in this story? Because I could make a list. (It's pretty long, because some pairings are only mentioned in passing.)


	19. Chaos Love Really is Psychotic

Love is Psychotic

**Volke: **I'm not doing the disclaimer again, it's pointless. You all should understand by now that, no, 'TSaGD does not own Fire Emblem!'

**TSaGD: **You just did the disclaimer, Volke . . .

**Volke: **Damn it! You have to pay me 100,000 gold now.

**TSaGD: **That's like over half what you've been asking for before!! I refuse.

**Volke: ***fingers Peshkatz*

**TSaGD: **Wai-No, I still refuse!

**Volke: ***Performs Lethality*

**TSaGD: ***is dead*

**A/N: **Guess what? This is not going to be the last chapter! No way. Well, last chapter is actually going to be a character/pairing/relation list. And also a modernized, yet classic Fire Emblem story ending collection. Woot!

Oh goodness, I've only had three hours of sleep before I had to go to school, and then there was a big test. After I got home, I wanted to write this, so, I did it, I didn't post it right away obviously, but it still hasn't been looked over, I'm too scared to.

Anyways, on with the story. *gulps nervously*

* * *

_Four Years Later_

_May 2, 2016_

It was beautiful out; the sun was shining, the breeze was blowing gently, and everything was a wonderful, vivid color. It was a perfect day for a wedding, and ironically, there was a ceremony going on today. A wedding between, what used to seem the most unlikely couple. But alas that was what seemed like ages ago, and now, everyone of their friends were in agreement about at least _one_ thing…These two were perfect for each other.

Two bridesmaids were currently trying to reassure a nervous bride-to-be that she looked just fine -though that was certainly an understatement- "Really sweetie, you look stunning, he'll be unable to move you're so pretty!" Laura Forging, a _long_-time friend of the bride, was encouraging the shaking female.

"Don't be ridiculous!" the golden-eyed woman wailed, "I _can't_ be that good looking, I have to look horrible. It's just not possible for this to go well!" she said in a panicky, squeaky voice.

Laura looked to Mist Urvan- soon to be Triad- for help, the brunette just shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

Outdoors, the panicky nature wasn't as high; Largo, Haar, Gatrie, and Seth were all trying to get the attending guests seated. Boyd and Daniel were acting much like their significant others only this time to a heavy breathing blunette.

Then there were the bridesmaids, they were in a bit of a rush, checking each other's attire to see if it was all orderly, seeing if the decorations weren't about to randomly fall over . . . Other paranoid, pre-wedding things; fun stuff.

"Calill, let me redo your hair please!" Marcia pleaded, eyeing said blonde's slightly askew hair, the other woman sighed and nodded finally. Meanwhile, Eirika and Jill were patting down non-existent wrinkles in each other's dresses.

The guests that had already arrived could only watch in half amusement, half concern for the panicky young adults.

It had already been decided that only close friends were invited; though, between the two of the soon-to-be-joined couple, that made quite a large group. But, since they were all trusted, loyal friends, in didn't matter all that much. Or did it?

"Look, that flower is out of place!" Gatrie called, Largo's eyes widened, Haar stopped all movements and whipped around. Seth, foreseeing what was about to happen, just put a hand to his forehead.

A moment later, a crash resounded through the entire wedding area; Gatrie could be found flat on his back, the punchbowl on his head and the contents spread across his entire tuxedo. Ranulf, one of the guests to arrive early, stood up and rushed over towards the blonde-haired idiot.

Lethe rolled her eyes, "What a moron." Lyre was on her back in the middle of the seating area, laughing loudly. "And you're not much better, either, sister."

That stopped the chortling, "_That _was uncalled for!"

* * *

A door slammed and Ephriam and Innes were on the scene, they made their way towards Ike, but stopped short when they say the sight of Ranulf helping a punch-covered Gatrie to his feet. "What the . . ." the blunette trailed off, and suddenly, the entire Bridesmaids troop was aware of the situation.

"GATRIE!!" Marcia shrieked, said male's eyes widened and he turned to face a livid group of females charging at him.

Ephriam winced, "Whoops." Innes just snickered sadistically. "Well, I'll leave him to his doom." the silveret just snorted in amusement.

* * *

Marcia was dragging Gatrie away to 'doctor him up', when Sothe and Astrid arrived; As the unmarried couple passed the pinkette and drenched blonde, the greenette couldn't help but comment, "What kind of wedding is this…?"

* * *

As time passed, the serene quality of the day seemed to loose more of it's effect on the world; there was just too much chaos going on. By the time afternoon hit, Gerik, Ross, Gawain, Oscar, Rolf, and Kieran Knightly were nervous to enter the designated wedding spot. "I uh, guess there's nothing for it." Oscar said uncertainly.

"I'm scared, big brother . . ." Rolf whimpered.

"What in Ashera's name are they doing?" Gerik shook his head, beside him, Ross watched with wide eyes as Jill frantically searched around for the punch bowl, looking absolutely murderous. Gawain just sighed, and made the first step into chaos.

Oscar was about to follow, but Kieran shoved him back, "I am not about to be outdone by my rival!" then he strutted forward, puffing out his chest, squinting his eyes and running right into Eirika who had a new, full punch bowl . . . Or what used to be a full punchbowl. Before it was sloshed all over both Kieran's and Eirika's attire.

Lute, Kyle, Saleh, and Myrrh were downright terrified when they came onto the scene of Kieran being attacked by a furious Marcia. Or what now should be called the 'pink-haired-demon-from-the-underworld'. "You cheddar-cheese-head!! You sponge brained, moron! I SHOULD SLICE OFF YOUR-" Kyle desperately tried to intervene, but ended up being tackled by Calill and Jill at the same time . . .

* * *

"Gareth, are we at the right place?" Nasir asked, trying to locate from the parking lot where the outraged screams were coming from.

"This is what they said on the invitation." Kurthnaga said from behind the two other men, but he sounded very unsure. Ena just remained silent, a brow raised.

As the new group rounded the corner, they immediately knew that the wedding was sinking into a marsh of doom.

* * *

Violet eyes blinked; once, twice, thrice . . . "Soren . . .?"

"Let's keep our distance for now, I think that's the best course of action." Soren murmured, staring ahead at the scene with slightly bewildered eyes.

* * *

"Our children are finally getting married!" Tonas cheered, bouncing up and down in the back seat, clapping his hands. Elena chuckled quietly, Greil snorted, Titania smiled, and Nolan grinned. "Things couldn't get better!"

Greil took a glance ahead of him towards the area where his son and soon-to-be-daughter would be married, and blinked. As he pulled into a parking spot, and the shouts from outside the vehicle began to be heard, he thought '_oh it definitely could get a whole lot better'._

Tonas was staring around with horrified eyes, Elena was biting her lip; Nolan and Titania were exchanging shocked glances. As they rounded a corner, they stopped dead in their tracks; Marcia was trying to chock Kieran, Oscar was barely holding her back. Kyle was being pinned down by Jill and Calill, on the other side of the wedding area, Eirika and other various female guests were trying to right the punchbowl and other decimated decorations.

"Good Goddess." Nolan started.

Greil took notice of a contemplating Soren and a composed looking Stefan, he walked towards them, "Soren, have you figured out a way to fix all this?" The ruby-eyed male looked up and considered for a moment.

"I believe I have."

* * *

It was an utter mess, the fighting group was still doing just that. The 'fixing' group was doing more damage than they were doing actual 'fixing'. Several of the friends were gathered around Marcia and Kieran, not helping the situation at all by shouting, 'fight, fight, fight!'

Janaff and Shinon stealthily set up an amplifier and guitar, exchanging 'wtf' looks before finishing. The short, blonde male picked up his guitar and waited, watching across the way to see if Soren's plan was in action.

A black-haired male and purple haired female made their way towards a distressed Ike, not even noticed because of all of the commotion, "Ike?"

The blunette looked up wearily, "Yes," he blinked, "Sephiran, Sanaki?"

"Hello, Ike." Sanaki Creidyladd, Micaiah's aunt on her mother's side, spoke calmly.

"What's going on? We can't have the wedding with _this_ going on." he indicated with his hand toward the mass of people watching Marcia and Kieran fight, and with the other, pointed out the team of people trying to 'repair'. Eirika was trying to fix the table leg on the major buffet tables, while Seth was trying to retie the banner above the same wooden furniture.

"The idiots will pay attention once the main event starts." Sephiran Creidyladd sighed, "I'm going to perform the ceremony, so, I should get in place." Ike blinked and stepped out of the way, then got into place too. Sanaki went to sit with the few people actually not involved with the foolishness. Gerik, Ross, Myrrh, Saleh, Elena, Greil, Zelgius, Soren, and Stefan were the only ones actually sitting. Ike didn't even remember when they had gotten here, but he shrugged it off.

Suddenly, music filled the evening air, and Ike looked around, alarmed, towards the source. He smiled slightly when he saw Janaff strumming on his guitar, Shinon standing nearby. Slowly, the wedding guests calmed down and looked around to see what was going on.

The door to the small shed opened, and a white-garbed figure slowly stepped out, Ike's heartbeat quickened and he stared intently ahead of him. Little by little, all of Micaiah was slowly being revealed, and suddenly, she was looking straight at him with shining, golden-brown eyes. The group surrounding Marcia and Kieran slowly began to disperse, and people tried to inconspicuously sit down.

But Ike didn't even notice as the wedding slowly went back into order, instead he had eyes only for the beautiful woman in front of him.

Micaiah was clothed in a dress of pure white, the only color being red embroidery, hem, and a collar that poked out from beneath the dress. She was stunning, and Ike could barely breath. Boyd and Daniel slowly crept up nearby him, Mist and Laura could be seen behind his fiancé, but it didn't matter. The silver-haired beauty was the only one worth looking at, in his opinion.

The silveret held onto her father's arm, staring nervously up into the blunette's eyes, he gave her a faint, dazed smile.

Everything was back in order; the random, idiotic fighting was no more. Everyone's attention was on the ceremony going on right at the moment. It was peaceful, it was perfect.

Micaiah, the whole walk up to her soon-to-be-husband, had a thought overload . . . Just a little over four years ago, she had hated this man, this wonderful, if sometimes foolish man. In two weeks, they had gone from enemy to boyfriend and girlfriend.

And now, they were getting married, it seemed a bit unreal. But, yet, it wasn't, she could feel her father's arm tangle with her own, see people start getting into their seats out of the corner of her eyes. But what she mostly noticed, was the tall, handsome, very real man in front of her, getting closer by the minute.

How had she ever hated him? She couldn't even remember the feeling. Things had started out so shaky, so angry, and now . . . It was like this? Almost perfect, joyful, almost always peaceful… All because of the influence of love.

Love . . . Sometimes, when it leads hatred to happiness, love can be called psychotic. But who says psychotic is always bad?

* * *

A/N: *blinks* I feel so unhappy with this. Did I go overboard with this? That ending, did it make any sense? I've never been so unsure in my life.

But anyways…That's the end, except for one more chapter, which isn't even really a chapter. So, review please. *shakes head* I have no idea what to think about this chapter, I really don't.

Will be redone if necessary. I'm probably going to read this later and go, 'what the heck was I thinking?!'


	20. Everything Hereafter

Love is Psychotic

**Volke: **TSaGD does not own Fire Emblem. *scowls* I sound like a broken record.

**TSaGD: **A very rich broken record.

**Volke: **What, I need the money to feed my dog.

**TSaGD: **I think you're confusing yourself with someone else . . . *blinks* You don't have a dog.

**Volke: **Uh, yeah . . .

**TSaGD: **Anyways!

**Volke: **Welcome to the list of Psychotic Parings, and Relationships, and full character names. Also home to the modernized Fire Emblem style endings.

* * *

A/N: I thought maybe it would be nice to have a list of the characters and their last names, as well as pairings and related people. Also, Character endings, which PoR was missing and Radiant Dawn screwed up. Which is besides the point.

(The dialogue from the disclaimer is . . . If anyone has played Final Fantasy 6, I'm talking about Volke confusing himself with Shadow. Seriously, Shadow asks for a crazy amount of money(for the time when you get him), he's an assassin, and it's a lot like Volke. Except he has a dog named the Interceptor, which is what he says he needs the money for. So that was my lame little joke of the day.)

So, onto the bonus chapter 20! You don't have to read all of it.

Last chapter for Love is Psychotic! There is not going to be any more after this, except for a possible sequel...Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the story.

* * *

**Pairings:**

Ike and Micaiah

Sothe and Astrid

Tormod and Ilyana

Zihark and Vika

Boyd and Mist

Gerik and Ross

Ephriam and Innes

Seth and Eirika

Kurthnaga and Ena

Stefan and Soren

Kyle and Lute

Saleh and Myrrh

Gareth and Nasir

Almehda and Rajaion (Not mentioned, but it is there. Remember, they're not siblings here!)

Largo and Calill

Jill and Haar

Daniel and Laura

Shinon and Janaff

Gatrie and Marcia

Franz and Amelia

Ranulf and Lethe

Tibarn and Elincia

Tethys and Artur (I believe Chayaa-chan noticed this. Haha)

Joshua and Natasha (They were Johann and Alesha's actors but still)

Nolan and Titania (Seth's parents)

Greil and Elena

Hope I didn't miss any!

* * *

Character Relations and Full Names:

**Urvan: (Related to the Ragnells)**

Greil --- Elena

Ike ---- Mist

**Ragnell: (Related to the Urvans)**

Gawain --- ???

Gerik

**Triad: (Related to the Reavers)**

??? --- ???

Oscar --Boyd -- Rolf

**Reaver: (Related to the Triads)**

Garcia -- Risa

Ross

**Tarvos: **

Nolan --- Titania

Seth

**Grealord:**

Hayden--???

Ephriam-- Eirika

**Thani: **

Tonas -- Misaha

Micaiah

**Ire:**

Kurthnaga -- ???

Soren

**In order of appearance now: (Excluding people mentioned above)**

Sothe Whisper

Aimee Rose (???)

Zihark Vague (Vague in Vague Katti)

Tormod Bolganone

Vika Shreek

Ilyana Thoron

Astrid Silencer

Mia Dao (T.V.)

Leonardo Lugasadah (T.V.)

Natasha Clericson (T.V / Movie)

Artur Shining (T.V.)

Tethys Sasha (T.V.)

Reyson Serenes (No appearance, but was mentioned)

Joshua Edge (T.V/Movie)

Muarim Tear (Mentioned in Ilyana's and Zihark's fight)

Laura Physic (Also known as LatonaLover85)

Calill Flare (Crimson-Spiral)

Meg Fortune (Fortune999)

Daniel Forging (Emblemfan54)

Jill Fizzart (Fizzartthybrave, her family's name is her courage…Is what it means)

Tibarn Hawkeye (Mentioned in Ike and Mist's phone call)

Elincia Amiti (Was a guest singer in Serenes Singers, Tibarn's girlfriend)

Marcia Seraph

Janaff Insight

Shinon Deadeye

Gatrie Wishblade

Gilliam Wishblade (Mentioned before appearance)

Syrene Sieglinde (Likewise to Gilliam)

Makalov Seraph (Yup, still brother to Marcia, but they don't have any connection besides that.)

Gawain Ragnell (Damn, in the story I mixed him up with Greil. I'm so indecisive! They're twins)

Largo Berserker

Haar Navru (Backwards version of Urvan. Heh)

Ena Renewal

Stefan Katti (Katti in Vague Katti)

Lute Caliber

Amelia Lancet

Franz Cavalier

Neimi Seraph

Tauroneo Marshall

Ranulf Rend

Pelleas Balberith (No appearance, but does own the restaurant Balberith's)

Lyre Daunt

Lethe Daunt

Gareth Tide

Saleh Pelyn

Ewan Sasha

Zelgius Alondite

Nasir Boon

Kyle Vidofnir

Myrrh Manakete

Rajaion Morph (Ashnard's dragon …)

Almehda Ryou (Ryou is Japanese for Dragon)

Volke Peshkatz

Heather Baselard

Innes Nidhogg

Kieran Knightly (XD Anyone notice something?)

* * *

**Character Endings:**

_**Micaiah Thani and Ike Urvan**_

After their wedding, the two were quick to settle down in an inexpensive home, and start working two jobs each. After saving up a good amount of money, Ike and Micaiah bought a pass to travel overseas towards the continent Archanea. They currently are exploring the entire land.

_**Sothe Whisper and Astrid Silencer**_

Sothe and Astrid never married, instead, they chose to live together, without the heavy title of 'Wedded', living true to their lifestyles. The two settled down in Daein in a small apartment, not working for an extreme amount of money; but they were still content, and that was what mattered.

_**Tormod Bolganone and Ilyana Thoron**_

Ever since the fiasco in Carcino, even years later, they have steered clear of the darker side of life. Tormod worked hard to help Tellius get over racial differences, while Ilyana eventually was able to quit modeling in favor of becoming a judge for a culinary show. They live happily now with one daughter named Alison.

_**Zihark Vague and Vika Shreek**_

After making amends with their old comrades from the Carcino ordeal, Zihark and Vika moved away to Gallia, as far away from Carcino as possible. Now, Vika works as a Veterinarian while her husband is a Police Officer.

(A/N: Just an FYI, the Carcino group never did get caught by the cops.)

_**Boyd Triad and Mist Urvan**_

As soon as Mist finished her education, she and Boyd moved into a small house in the Crimea/Daein border, near her parents home. Mist became a successful Doctor while her husband went down the path of an architect. They live happily with two children; Eloise and Clyde

_**Gerik Ragnell and Ross Reaver**_

Neither of them believed that getting joined together was for them. Being unable to have children, Gerik was unhappy with the loss, so, one day, opened up 'Gerik's Orphanage'. Ross on the other hand, was a professional football player, but did help out his boyfriend whenever possible.

(A/N: Did I seriously just write that??? 'Gerik's Orphanage' . . . *Snorts* sometimes I think I might be retarded.)

_**Ephriam Grealord and Innes Nidhogg**_

Ephriam had a hard time getting Innes to accept his proposal, in fact it took almost a year . . . Seeing as the silveret adamantly kept refusing to 'admit he's bottom'. But after waking up almost every day to breakfast in bed and rose-petal showers, and cuddling in the warm sunshine, Innes finally shouted, _'FINE, I accept you bastard, just stop with this romantic crap, I can't take it!' _It seemed, Innes had a hatred towards stereotypical romance; It was an odd way to win the man's hand, but it worked well enough for Ephriam.

_**Seth Tarvos and Eirika Grealord**_

Seth and Eirika had a simple, quiet wedding, and eventually moved out into the country, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. They ran an orchard, and raised three children; Elayne, Brennan, and Rynore. (They are named after my Fire Emblem Characters)

_**Kurthnaga Ire and Ena Renewal**_

Ena finally accepted Kurthnaga's proposal to go and talk, it turns out that he had been in love with her for a long time. After the pink-haired secretary agreed to try dating for a while, it was extremely easy to fall in love with him in return. They now spend most of their time working the 'Goldoa Star', which is what they love. Ena split the job of 'manager' with Soren, and it currently works out perfectly.

_**Stefan Katti and Soren Ire**_

After visiting the 'Grann Desert Spa', Soren developed a certain weakness towards the place, and even more towards Stefan's hidden specialty of back massages. When they got back from that first date, Soren was hesitant to go back, nervous about this new feeling of relaxation. But after one heck of a convincing kiss, the ebon-haired manager split shifts with Ena and now goes to the Grann with Stefan every weekend. The two also share a house and a last name now, along with a pet cat and pet lizard.

(**A/N: **Just something about Stefan giving Soren a massage always makes me happy. Why a pet cat and lizard? A modernized version of lion and dragon! Lol)

_**Kyle Vidofnir and Lute Caliber**_

Kyle and Lute stay working for 'Goldoa Star' to this day, though pay has gotten better since they first started working. Side-by-side they work together to become an efficient pair of employees. After settling down into their new home, it wasn't much later until Lute became pregnant…

(A/N: Odd place to stop. Hmm.)

_**Saleh Pelyn and Myrrh Manakete**_

After the years of training that Ewan went through, Saleh finally deemed his student able to take over for him. Taking the money that he had been saving up, he asked Myrrh for her hand in marriage. Even though she was hesitant to leave her job from her teenage years, she accepted, and the two have been living comfortably since, a child named Derik accompanying them.

_**Gareth Tide and Nasir Boon**_

Nasir and Gareth made it one of their top priorities to help keep the 'Goldoa Star' running smoothly. And together, were quite the set of fearsome employees; it was rumored that they were in a much deeper relationship, but seeing as normal people would be asleep when they finally got off work, it was hard to find out for sure.

_**Rajaion Morph and Almehda Ryou**_

After getting a new turn in their career, they left the 'Goldoa Star' to go on tour. But after a month away, Rajaion and Almehda decided that they missed the club and visited to perform occasionally. When the band of two got married, it was all over the newspapers and T.V. celebrity network.

_**Largo Berserker and Calill Flare**_

Calill and Largo got back together after a huge fight they had back in college, Largo approaching the blonde first. He was said to have gotten down on his knees, opened his mouth wide, and started serenading to her about how much he loved and missed his 'lamb blossom'. Nearby Laura Physic and Jill Fizzart had to cover their ears in pain, but Calill, fortunately for Largo, was touched and immediately started singing with him. (Their friends call it the 'Disastrous Duet'.) They were inseparable ever since, and even opened up a bed and breakfast hotel together.

_**Haar Navru and Jill Fizzart**_

Jill finally admitted to her friends that she had a crush on 'Mr. Navru'. She also, grudgingly, said she had no idea how to approach him, seeing how he was always sleeping when she wanted to talk and had yet to find out a way to wake him up successfully. Her friend Meg Fortune figured that one out for her; and a few months later, Jill was telling the story of how their marriage all started with a kiss effectively waking Haar up.

_**Daniel Forging and Laura Physic**_

Meg Fortune's plan to get Daniel and Laura together worked, they were found in the bathroom, Laura embracing the brunette and sobbing into his shoulder. It is still unknown what exactly the woman was crying about, but there is a small guess going around that Daniel assured her that she looked beautiful even _with_ egg yolks running down her face. But, then again, it's _Meg's_ guess.

_**Shinon Deadeye and Janaff Insight**_

Besides their friends and the members of Serenes Singers, Shinon and Janaff's relationship remained a secret. But even with that condition, they had a happy lifestyle (Well as happy as Shinon could be). Then, the chosen day came. Janaff was being mauled by fan girls, and Shinon simply couldn't stay out of it any longer. The red head came onto the scene, yelling and swinging a large tree branch around wildly. He ended up on his back with the tree branch broken in two, again. But after he was down, the girls let up and just giggled and ran away. A few days later, the official ShiJa yaoi fan-club started up.

(A/N: *face palm* As much as I think that is a bit crackish, I like that ending.)

_**Gatrie Wishblade and Marcia Seraph**_

This happy couple has been together for years now, and it turns out, nothing better could have happened to them. Gatrie completely straightened himself and has never looked at another woman again, Marcia is ecstatic. They share two children, Karen and Joseph, and two fuzzy Labrador puppies.

(A/N: I was in the mood for some baby animal cuteness. Don't ask me why. Heh.)

_**Franz Cavalier and Amelia Lancet**_

Not long after Gatrie and Marcia did Franz and Amelia get married; They both got jobs as couple's counselors, and have been said to be the best in their line of work. Amelia and Franz have one daughter named Marigold.

_**Ranulf Rend and Lethe Daunt**_

When Ranulf first asked Lethe to marry him, she punched his lights out. And when the blunette finally came to, he was in the hospital with a broken nose, bruised eye, and a very distraught Lethe beside him. She apologized, all until Ranulf got a sly grin on his lips, 'So, will you marry me to apologize properly?' That got him a hiss and a punch to his arm, he didn't see her until a week later. She looked uncertain while he just smiled, shaking his head; That day he gave her an old ribbon that she had given to him over ten years ago; she was shocked, to say the least, that he had kept it that long. After tying the green ribbon around her neck, they got married two months later.

(A/N: Poor Ranulf. Hehe.)

_**Meg Fortune**_

After being one of the main reasons her friends have been getting together, Meg decided that she rather liked playing matchmaker. After getting over fifty couples together (All of which are still successfully together). Meg decided she would do a little soul searching to have the relationship she had always dreamed of. The brunette had an ordinary wedding and an ordinary home. But her house was always full of laughter.

(A/N: I took the base of those last two lines from the game.)

_Phew, all done. If anyone wants additional character endings, just ask and I'll add ASAP._

* * *

A/N: Okay, hope you all enjoyed. I'm sure someone noticed, but there is some more story possibilities in there. But if I were to write a sequel, it would be in quite a while. I have other things I want to work on, but if you guys wish it. I'll start thinking about what exactly I would do with the plot now. (But like I said, it wouldn't be up for a while.)

Anyways, I want to give one last thank you to everyone: (I'm going to assume people who have this on their favorite's list still read.)

Blue Orbi Angel

Bob Schwartz

Bubble Residue

CopyZero

Dante's Blade

DreamingXxxXMind

ElaiaFlameWolf

Han-Ko

Kellehendros

Little Liger

MetaKnightIX

Munchlax Mastah

Rast8a

Soapscum

Sonic Phantom

TFRiD Queen

The Sin of Life

Tsorfie68

Vanguarde

Alreadii

Chayaa-chan

El unico hombre libre

Blazing Firefox

Dragon Damsel

Ivaldi

Kat the Bard

Lol Ninja

Mangaman3000

NaiXPrincessxofXWolves

Trueblade Darin

Zeon the Fanfic Junkie

Twightlight

Meta Zangetsu

Rabid wolf demon

Crystallia (Anon)

Lilly (Anon)

Fanficfanaticoffanaticness (nice name, XD)

Fluff luver (anon)

Feralkit

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Alright, I believe that's it.

Anyways, to all of you: THANK YOU!! I hope you enjoyed Love is Psychotic, and this little ending. The only reason I kept on with this is because of you guys, obviously (who would write with no readers?) So, thank you so much


End file.
